KALAN HOONAH BOOX - LOS GUARDIANES OSCUROS DE LA PUERTA
by Manrriaka D.Gamer
Summary: A pasado un año desde la guerra contra Yhwach sus Vandereich, al fin hay paz en Karakura, Hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas, pero la incorporación de un nuevo miembro a la familia Kurosaki traerá una nueva guerra, la aparición de una nueva raza que se creía extinta y un enemigo más poderosos que a cualquiera que se haya enfrentado antes Kurosaki Ichigo y sus aliados.
1. La Lluvia

Kalan Hoonah Boox

LOS GUARDIANES OSCUROS DE LA PUERTA

CAPITULO 01: LA LLUVIA

Era una fría y lluviosa noche, impropia para el mes de marzo, en la ciudad de Karakura y un joven de cabellos anaranjados caminaba por las calles de su vecindario acompañado por una conocida teniente amiga suya, eran Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, regresaban de la tienda de Urahara, ya que la mañana de ese mismo día en la academia Karakura se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia de graduación de los estudiantes de último año y después de dicha ceremonia el joven shinigami y su grupo de amigos acordaron celebrar todos juntos en la tienda de Urahara, sin que él lo supiera simplemente llegaron a la tienda a celebrar, se divirtieron, hablaron de sus planes en la universidad, no obstante el joven peli-naranja y su amiga se fueron temprano a casa del joven ya que las hermanas menores estaban solas en la vivienda y Ichigo quedo a cargo de la cuidarlas y a la clínica familiar en lo que su padre volvía de un viaje de emergencia que tuvo realizar. Ambos jóvenes caminan juntos por las calles del vecindario cubriéndose con su propio paraguas, hablando de todo los sucesos que habían ocurrido en ese año, como el haber ganado con muchas dificultades la guerra contra Yhwach sus Vandereich, el obstinado arrancar conocido como Grimmjow se volvió su aliado y cada cierto tiempo iba al mundo humana a exigirle una pelea al shinigami sustituto o simplemente a perder el tiempo, ya que Hueco mundo no volvió a ser el mismo desde la guerra, y el que Uryu los hubiera ayudado al último segundo del combate, y la temporada que Ichigo tuvo que quedarse a entrenar en la sociedad de almas para adiestrar sus nuevos poderes y temió que tuviera quedarse para siempre, para su suerte no fue así, todo aquello parecía que había ocurrido ayer, cuando en realidad ya había ocurrido un año desde aquello, también hablaban de las extrañas circunstancias en las que se dio el viaje del padre del shinigami…

-¿Entonces solo recibió la llamada y se fue?- Pregunto Rukia

-Así es, fue muy extraño, se puso histérico cuando recibió la llamada, dijo que tenía que irse de viaje y se largó a toda velocidad- contesto Ichigo con una mirada algo seria

-¿Y no se ha comunicado desde entonces?- Continuaba interrogando Rukia notando la seriedad de su amigo

-No y ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fue, Karin está más que furiosa y Yuzu está muy preocupada –Decía Ichigo con un pequeño eje de preocupación

-Y tú también, verdad- dijo la pelinegra de forma burlona, tratando de quitar esa mirada seria de Ichigo

-Claro que no, el viejo siempre ha sido de raro- le contesto - Pero debería llamar o dar señales de vida de algún tipo- agrego molesto, pensando en la paliza que le daría a su padre cuando volviera de donde sea que este

La teniente shinigami solo se limitó a echar una pequeña risilla al ver como cambiaba rápidamente las expresiones de su amigo y que le había quitado aquella mirada tan severa y fría como la lluvia que caía a su alrededor, tras de un rato de seguir caminando llegaron a la residencia, se dieron las buenas noches y cada quien se dispuso por su lado, Rukia a la habitación que compartía con las hermanas del shinigami y el susodicho a la suya, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de rememorar aquel momento, una semana atrás…

 _Flashback:_

 _Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, todos los miembros de la familia Kurosaki dormían tranquilamente, hasta el momento en el que el teléfono comenzó a sonar repetidamente, Ichigo que hasta entonces estaba dormido se levantó pesadamente de su cama para ir a contestar, no había terminado de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando escucho que el ex–capitán shinigami que era su padre levanto la bocina deteniendo el escándalo y contesto somnolientamente, el joven iba volver a la cama cuando escucho a su padre alzar la voz_

 _-QUE! ES IMPOSIBLE! AMBOS! PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO?! Si entiendo… muchas gracias por avisarme… iré inmediatamente- grito Isshin sorprendido para luego sacar de un mueble lo que parecía un papel y mirarlo detenidamente –_

 _-Espero, llegar antes de que pase otra cosa… Perdóname hermano…- fue lo único que dijo antes de notar que su hijo estaba en las escaleras mirándolo sorprendido- Ichigo! Con que a ti también te despertó el teléfono!- dijo tan enérgicamente como siempre_

 _-¿Todo está bien? ¿Y quién llamo a esta hora?- Pregunto Ichigo aun sorprendido por las reacción de su padre ante esa llamada_

 _-Es una larga historia, pero tengo que salir de viaje por unos días así que te la contare luego, Dime Ichigo ¿te acuerdas de una niña que vivió con nosotros un par meses cuando tenía 4?-Dijo Isshin sin prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta de Ichigo_

 _-No y no me cambies el tema ¿Quién llamo?- Volvió a preguntar ya algo molesto_

 _-Ya veo, deberías hacer algo con tu mala memoria, por cuida a tus hermanas y la clínica, hasta que regrese- le respondió Isshin evadiendo nuevamente la pregunta, para luego ir presuroso a su habitación_

 _Ichigo trato de hacerles más preguntas al ex-shinigami, pero este las ignoraba y le daba más indicación a su hijo sobre cuidar a sus hermanas y a la clínica con su particular buen humor de siempre, pero el peli-naranja que había cierta preocupación en el rostro del viejo, y como alma que llevaba el diablo, Isshin se fue del domicilio. Ichigo miro a su padre salir por la puerta rápidamente, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en esa llamada telefónica, luego se dirigió al mueble donde su padre dejo el papel que había sacado que resultó ser una fotografía, fotografía en la que aparecía el de niño, a juzgar por lo pequeño que se veía debía tene años, saludaba enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y a su lado había una niña vestida de negro, un poco más pequeñas, muy pálida, peinada con 2 lazos rojos en su negra cabellera, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, sonría pero al mismo tiempo se veía realmente triste, como si en cualquier momento rompiera a llorar, parecía que ambos niños estaban frente la clínica Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto trataba de recordar el momento en que le tomaron esa fotografía y a la niña en la foto, pero su mente estaba en blanco en esos momentos, a la mañana siguiente le dijo a sus hermanas que su padre se iría por unos días por una emergencia y que volvería lo antes posible, luego le mostro la foto para ver si sus hermanas conocían a la chica en la foto, pero además de un regaño por parte de las menores por tener tan mala memoria, ellas tampoco sabían quién era esa niña._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Estas imágenes no dejaban de pasar por la cabeza del joven de cabellos anaranjados, que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el techo de habitación, mientras que su en escritorio reposa aquella fotografía, aunque no lograba recordar cuando fue tomada ni quien la tomo o a la niña, pero esa imagen impresa en papel le provoca cierta nostalgia, mientras que al otro lado del globo, en un aeropuerto se encontraba Isshin esperando su vuelo con una chica de largo cabello negro peinado con lazos rojos a su lado

-No era más sencillo pedirle a Watanuki que nos transportara con magia- le preguntaba la chica cabizbaja a Isshin

-Dejaríamos un rastro de reiatsu si hacemos eso, además quería gastar mis millas acumuladas- Dijo cómicamente el ex-shinigami a la chica esperando una reacción alegre de la misma, pero esta ni se inmuto- Oye, sé que esto está ocurriendo muy rápido y es difícil de asimilar, pero te prometo que harás nuevos amigos que te ayudaran lo superaras rápido-Le dijo Isshin a la chica dedicándole una sonrisa, la peli-negra le correspondió dándole una sonrisa también, pero era forzada y solo recalcaba más la triste imperante en su mirada y en su corazón, tristeza tan fría y honda como la lluvia.

CONTINUARA…


	2. EXTRAÑOS EN KARAKURA

CAPITULO 2 – EXTRAÑOS EN KARAKURA

Era el amanecer siguiente de aquel día de graduación, las calles solitarias de la ciudad de Karakura estaban humedecidas y cubiertas por múltiples charcos, se ve a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azulados caminaba por dichas calles con dirección a su hogar, se trataba de Ishida Uryu quien regresaba de entrenar su habilidades Quincy de un terreno baldío, después de la haber descubierto la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre y los verdaderos sentimientos de su padre, el joven Quincy cambio de bando y ayudo a sus amigos en el último minuto, por lo cual los líderes de la sociedad de almas le permitió seguir vivo a pesar de estado del lado del enemigo inicialmente, no obstante, se le prohibió volver a utilizar su habilidades y poderes para eliminar hollows a menos de que se en defensa propia y con la supervisión de un shinigami que de fe de ello, también se le permitía entrenar, según esto por su propia seguridad debido a que él y su padre se volvieron los últimos Quincys, los amigos del peli-negro no dudaron en protestas ante esas medidas, que ser más una penitencia, tomadas en su contra, pero Uryu con resignación las acepto, a pesar de que todos a su alrededor lo habían perdonado el seguía sintiendo culpable, no había palabra de aliento que quitara el pesar que había caído sobre sus hombros.

Uryu reflexionaba pensativo y cabizbajo mientras caminaba, cuando se detuvo frente a la enorme rejilla metálica de su residencia para abrirla escucho un par de pasos rápidos y un reiatsu desconocido se posó a sus espaldas, antes de que el joven Quincy reaccionara de alguna forma, esta inesperada presencia se le adelanto con sus palabras

-Deberías quitar esa cara larga Ury-chan o nunca conseguirás una novia guapa si sigues de amargado- comento pícaramente la presencia

-Qué?- Fue lo único que dijo el Quincy dándose la vuelta para mirar no había nadie

Tan rápido como apareció aquel reiatsu, aquella presencia, quien sea que fuera desapareció, era completamente desconocida para él, pero la voz que poseía le era particularmente familiar, provocando que el joven de ojos azulados se llenara de sentimientos nostálgicos acompañados de recuerdos de su niñez, como si no fuera la primera vez que la escuchara. Mientras que lejos de ahí, una somnolienta Orihime salía de su apartamento rumbo a su trabajo de medio tiempo, caminaba perezosamente por el pasillo del edificio, sin percatarse de las cajas colocadas al frente al apartamento vecino, dentro del cual se escuchaban a dos personas hablar, tan adormecida seguía la joven de cabellos anaranjados que no pudo evitar tropezar con dichas cajas, cayendo de cara al suelo, las cajas también se cayeron provocando un sin fín de ruidos metálicos.

Orihime se incorporó inmediatamente, quedando sentada en medio de las cajas mientas se llevaba ambas manos a la frente ahora rojiza por el golpe, luego escucho una voz dentro del apartamento que gritaba "Hay no! Mi equipo nuevo!" la peli-naranja no puedo evitar ponerse nerviosa mirando las cajas a su alrededor pensando que rompió propiedad ajena, de pronto la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver a uno de sus nuevos habitantes, se trataba una chica de la misma edad de la peli-naranja, de cabello corto y castaño, con una pequeña coleta a un lado de su cabeza, con ojos de color café claros con gafas, vestida con ropas de invierno, algo extraño puesto que estaban en plena primavera, la cual se tropezó cómicamente por las misma cajas tiradas y cayendo de cara en el regazo de Orihime, provocando el sonrojo extremo en ambas chicas, la desconocida chica se incorporó inmediatamente de las piernas de la peli-naranja quedando sentada de rodillas al lado de esta

-Lo siento! lo siento! lo siento! lo siento!- repetía una y otra vez la peli-castaña inclinándose mientras lo hacia

-Eeehh!? Hay no, nada de eso! Discúlpame tu a mí, no vi tus cosas y choque con ellas, espero no haber roto nada- se disculpó Orihime mientras miraba las caja preocupadas

-Descuida, no parece que haya sufrido daño- contesto amablemente la desconocida mientras revisaba las cajas

-Menos mal- dijo Orihime dando un pequeño suspiro-

-Nee? Las cajas están bien? Quien es ella?- preguntaba tímidamente una encantadora niña rubia que se asomaba por la puerta

-Pues no lo sé acabo de conocerla- le contesto la pequeña en la puerta mientras se ponía en pie

-Yo soy Inoue Orihime, vivo al lado, iba saliendo al trabajo cuando me tropecé con sus cosas- Se presentó poniendo en pie antes de darse cuenta de la hora en el reloj de su muñeca- Y ya se me hiso muy tarde, hasta luego-

Se despidió la peli-naranja corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo del edificio y las escaleras, mientras que sus nuevas vecinas la miraban partir, para cuando la chica llego a la entrada del edifico se percatado de que no le había preguntado sus nombres a sus nuevas vecinas, pero como si hubieran sido invocadas, escucho que la llamaban

-Hey! Orihime-chan!- Grito la pequeña rubia asomándose por la terraza de su apartamento con la peli-castaña a su lado

-Que!?- fue todo lo que dijo la peli-naranja antes de levantar la mirada en dirección de las chicas

-Yo soy Hiro, Tsukiyama Hiro!- grito la pequeña a todo pulmón agitando los brazos

-Y yo soy Hiiragi Mana!- Se presentó en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada

-Muchas gracias!- Grito alegre Orihime desde abajo

La joven que miro por un momento a sus nuevas vecinas desde la entrada del edificio departamental antes de seguir su camino, despidiéndose con la mano comenzó a correr nuevamente, la peli-naranja no pudo evitar emocionarse y sonreír ampliamente, desde hace mucho tiempo que el departamento al lado del suyo estaba desalojado, pero ahora tenía un par de vecinas que parecían maravillosas, en especial la pequeña le recordaba el cuento de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", aunque le llamo un poco la atención que tuvieran diferentes apellidos viviendo juntas, pero no le dio importancia, las invitaría a cenar cuando volviera del trabajo, eso y mucho más pensaba la joven mientras corría a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Mientras que en otro lugar de Karakura, un muy molesto Jinta caminaba a pasos lentos y pesados, Urahara le encomendó llevar una cantidad enorme de comida, mientras él, su compañero Tessai atendían y Ururu atendían un negocio importante en otro lugar de la ciudad, pero lo que más le molestaba, no el hecho de tener que llevar tanta comida si no que la dirección que le dieron era realmente lejos en donde, hasta donde el sabia, no habían muchas domicilios o tiendas, en esa la zona de la ciudad en donde había ruinas de calles y edificios, no entendía para que llevaría toda esa comida a un lugar así, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego al dicho lugar y vio un edificio o más bien una tienda con un particular diseño, así como la vitrina circular del frente que dejaba a la vista una muñeca demasiado tétrica para al gusto del chico, no le hacía mucha gracia al pelirrojo entrar a una tienda que poseía un diseño tan extraño pero le iría muy mal si volvía con la comida, además de que ya se había acostumbrado a cierto nivel de rarezas en su trabajo como asistente de Urahara, así que igual entro y sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda al ver que la tienda estaba llena de muñecas tan sombrías o aún más que la de vitrina en diferentes tamaños y colocadas de pie, sentadas o en muebles de cristal en toda la tienda, no obstante no había nadie a quien cobrarle y tampoco quería permanecer en un lugar así, por lo que dejo los alimentos en el mostrador y cuando se disponía a salir alguien le hablo

-¿Sabes lo que es un Doppelganger?- dijo una voz femenina

-Waaa! Quien esta hay!?- Pregunto a asustado el pelirrojo

-¿Sabes lo que es un Doppelganger?-

Es esta segunda ocasión el chico siguió la voz desconocida, descubrió que entre algunas muñecas tamaño real sentadas en una sofá había una chica inexpresiva de ojos rojizos, el derecho oculto con un parche y cabello castaño oscuro, era casi imposible diferenciarla de entre las muñecas ya que vestía un traje de lolita rosa similar al de las otras figuras humanas, el chico se enfureció al ver que una chiquilla le estaba jugando una broma tan mala, así que la confronto

-Pero qué demonios te pasa, loca!? Crees que es divertido asustar así a los clientes!- grito molesto Jinta

-¿Sabes lo que es un Doppelganger?- repitió la pregunta la chica inexpresiva con la mirada perdida en la nada

-¿Qué? ¿Un Dope que..?-

\- Doppelganger… Es tu otro yo… o tu otro tu… dicen que quien ve un Doppelganger le ocurrirá una gran tragedia-

-No me cambies el jodido tema! Te estoy…-

Pero el chico pelirrojo se silenció al momento cuando vio de unas escaleras de la parte trasera de la tienda se aparecía otra chica exactamente igual a la que se encontraba frente a él, lo único que las diferenciaba eran el color de sus vestidos y cabellos, la que acababa de aparecer vestía de azul y sus cabellos eran negros, además de que poseía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, pero para Jinta que miraba a la recién llegada y luego a la que se encontraba sentada entre las muñecas una y otra vez horrorizado, estos detalles eran invisibles, ya que pensando en lo que le dijo la castaña, y antes de que le ocurriera una tragedia como le advirtieron, salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar mientras las 2 chicas idénticas lo vieron huir de la tienda

-¿Quién era él?- pregunto seria la peli-negra

-Creo que es tipo que tenía que traer el desayuno, pero viste su cara! Sí que lo asuste! Fue tan chistoso!- le respondió entre risas la de cabellos castaños

-No cabe duda de que eres la gemela mala Misaki Fujioka, un día de asustaran a ti-comento con una leve sonrisa

-Y tú eres la gemela aburrida Misaki Mei! Solo me gusta divertirme! Además planeo divertirme mucho en esta ciudad-

Le respondió la castaña a su hermana aun entre risas, mientras que esta solo negó levemente con la cabeza por la actitud burlona de su hermana, definitivamente es una chica alegre, pensaba mientras revisa que clase de comida dejaron sobre el mostrador, mientras que por su lado, Jinta se encontraba corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo con dirección a la tienda de Urahara, mientras pensaba en que el cualquier momento le ocurriría un accidente por lo que vio, tan ensimismado estaba en ese pensamiento que cuando llego a la local mencionado termino tropezándose con un joven que se encontraba mirando la tienda desde su entrada, este joven tenía apariencia extranjera, con cabellos y piel blanca y ojos azulados, Jinta por el tropiezo cayo sentado al suelo, por su la él albino lo miro de reojo al chico pelirrojo por un momento para luego devolver la vista a la tienda, mientras el mencionado recupera ale aliento y se incorporaba

-¿Estás bien niño?- Pregunto el joven secamente

-Eh? Si, algo…- le contesto Jinta ya más calmado y en pie

-¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Conoces a Urahara Kisuke?-

-Sí, trabajo aquí para él, pero si esperas el…-

-Dile cuando regrese que un Xibcay y un Tzotz lo vinieron a buscar-

Interrumpió el joven blanco sin mirar al chico luego se dio vuelta para alejarse de la tienda, el pelirrojo lo miro alejarse al mismo tiempo que refunfuñaba por tener la mala suerte de tener que lidiar con situaciones desagradables y tipos engreídos como ese, el joven blanco por su parte se topó con otro joven con apariencia algo similar a la de él, solo con piel aún más blanca cabellos negros y ojos verdes que lo esperaba

-Y bien?- Pregunto seriamente el oji-verde

-No está… quieres que regresemos luego- Le respondió el joven blanco

-No, y tal vez sea mejor así, después de todo quería que el hechicero leyera mi suerte antes de hablar con cualquiera de ellos-

-Eres un tipo raro lo sabías- le dijo el joven mirándolo confundido

-No tanto como tú… Zima-

Dijo inexpresivo con aire de pelea en su tono el de ojos verdes, el joven blanco, recién nombrado "Zima" solo se limitó a mirarlo con el mismo aire ofensivo antes de que ambos comenzaran a caminar juntos en la misma dirección sin hablarse, al parecer no se llevaban nada bien entre ellos, pero se veían forzados a tolerarse.

Paso esa inusual mañana rápidamente, volviéndose medio día, Abarai Renji recorría en su Gigai las calles de la zona central de Karakura, se le había encomendado junto con Kuchiki Rukia eliminar un particular números de hollows de gran poder que habían estado apareciendo en desde hace algunos días en la ciudad, sin embargo cada vez que llegaba al punto en donde había podido detectar la presencia de alguna de estas almas malditas, está ya había desaparecido, finalmente cansado de buscar opto por volver a su Gigai y andar por el lugar, tal vez estando dentro de un cuerpo más vulnerable aquella alma maldita de dignaría a aparecer.

Los pasos del teniente pelirrojo se detuvieron al llegar a la plaza central y ver como un grupo de personas se reunían alrededor de un de dos jóvenes, uno de ellos era un chico bajito, con una sonrisa picarona y un particular cabello castaño rojizo tocando un guitarra eléctrica, y el otro joven de expresión seria, tenía un extraña piel grisácea con unos llamativos ojos amarillos, tocaba un sintetizador, estaban dando un pequeño concierto, el joven de piel gris era realmente habilidoso tocando los teclados del instrumentos, mientras que el chico a su lado, aun dando su mejor esfuerzo, estaba desafinando constantemente alterando la armonía de la canción, aun así las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo al teniente shinigami, aplaudieron enérgicamente al terminar la melodía, aplausos a los que ambos jóvenes agradecían con una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias a todos! Soy Garnet Rose y él es Noire Blake!- Agradecía presentándose el chico sonriente –Espero que les haya gustado por estaremos presentando por aquí con frecuencia-

-Seria a diario, pero el mocoso toca la guitarra como mierda- Dijo seriamente el de ojos amarillos

-Y tu tocas el sintetizador como si estuviéramos un jodido entierro!-

Respondió furioso pero divertidamente el chico a la queja del mayor mientras que todos los presentes reían a carcajadas pero aquella curiosa comedia para luego dispersarse, solo permaneció unos momentos más el teniente de la sexta división de la sociedad de almas, mirando a los jóvenes recoger sus cosas, no pudo evitar recordar cuando Rukia y él eran unos chiquillos y peleaban de forma muy similar, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando vio como el joven de ojos amarillentos y brillantes, Noire lo miraba directo a los ojos, al hacer el eso el shinigami pelirrojo sintió instantáneamente que su cuerpo se paralizaba y la gravedad a su alrededor aumento cayéndole encima de golpe, era el reiatsu del joven, esa sensación era exactamente igual a cuando el shinigami conoció a su capitán, Kuchiki Byakuya, y fue intimidado por su potente reiatsu, solo que esta vez además de esa presión espiritual había algo más en aquella mirada, era como si lo estuviera "examinando su interior"

-Hey! Noire! Qué te pasa no dejes cargando los instrumentos solo! Ven y ayúdame!- regañaba chico

-Ya voy, espero que no hayas tocado mi sintetizador- le contesto serio al niño, rompiendo el contacto visual con el shinigami en con un parpadeo

-No tendría que hacerlo si me ayudaras a cargar- Seguía regañando antes de percatarse del estado del pelirrojo que seguía estando de pie paralizado

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado el chico acercándose al teniente

-Yo… yo estoy… -titubeo el teniente pelirrojo

-Descuida… aun que parezca, no te hizo daño- dijo ofreciéndole un caramelo –comete esto, en cuanto te lo termines te sentirás mejor

El teniente miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par al chico mientras esta le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, él chico sabía lo que le hizo su compañero y aun así lo ayudo ¿Por qué? se preguntó el pelirrojo, como este no tomaba el caramelo que el niño le ofreció, el susodicho se apresuró a tomar la mano del shinigami y colocar el caramelo el mismo, lo que dejo más sorprendido al shinigami, el chico aun sonriente regreso con su compañero a cargar sus instrumentos, no sin antes preguntar:

-¿Oye cómo te llamas?- Pregunto alejándose poco a poco

-Soy… soy Abarai Renji!- contesto el shinigami

-Soy Garnet y él es Noire pero ya lo sabes- contesto sonriente

-Camina niño, hay buscar el almuerzo-

Sentencio el mayor caminando rápidamente, mientras el chico corría tras de él para alcanzarlo, mientras que el teniente shinigami, por su lado los miraba alejarse con una expresión severa en su rostro por ese tipo tan extraño y lo que le dijo el niño, las cosas se pondrán difíciles en la ciudad nuevamente, mientras el chico conocido como Garnet y su compañero Noire tenían su propia discusión

-Hey! Por qué hiciste eso? El tipo quedo petrificado- Reprendía Garnet

-No es un tipo común… es un shinigami- respondió poniéndose más serio

-Hay enserio! No me di cuenta!- dijo con sarcasmo –Sé que se trata de un shinigami!

-Entonces ¿por qué te molesta?-

-Por qué los shinigamis son protectores y quién sabe, esta podría volverse nuestro amigo- comento más calmado, pero su compañero detuvo su paso y lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos

-Los shinigamis no son enemigos, pero tampoco son amigos ni aliados- dijo gravemente Noire antes de seguir su paso

El chico comenzó a su compañero seguirlo en silencio, aun algo molesto, para él cualquiera que sea un protector merece ser tratado con respeto, aunque su compañero creyera lo contrario, pensaba el chico de cabellos rojizos mientras seguía con pasos pesados al joven con piel grisácea y ojos amarillentos como los de las serpientes y los sucesos extraños continuaban en Karakura

CONTINUARA…


	3. ELLA ES TU PRIMA

CAPITULO 3: ELLA ES TU PRIMA

Los sucesos extraños continuaron en Karakura, horas más tarde del encuentro del teniente del sexto escuadrón Abarai Renji con el joven con ojos de serpiente y el chico sonriente, Noire y Garnet respectivamente, este se reunió con sus amigos Rukia y Ichigo para hablar con ellos de lo sucedido con su misión y con él los jóvenes músicos que conoció, en especial sobre el tipo de los ojos amarillentos, mientras caminaban la calle con dirección a la tienda de Urahara

-En serio, me cuesta creer que alguien logre intimidarte así y se marche como si nada- comento Rukia asombrada

-A mí lo que me hace difícil creer es que un Hollow tan grande desaparezca de esa forma- dijo Ichigo

-Pero lo digo en serio, el reiatsu de ese Hollow era abrumador y cuando había desaparecido por completo- Les explicaba Renji

-¿Tendrá relación con esos tipos raros con los que te encontraste?-

-Es probable, estaban tocando en los alrededores de donde sentí el reiatsu del…

Pero las palabras del teniente pelirrojo al igual que su paso se detuvieron en seco cuando sintió como Rukia lo sujetaba a él y a al shinigami sustituto de los hombros, notaron como la peli-negra miraba con espanto hacía un costado, cuando volvieron sus miradas en esa dirección entendieron el porqué de su pavor, vieron como un chico caminaba de una lado a otro con la mirada absorta en el cielo, justo en medio de la carretera con el semáforo en amarillo amenazan con saltar en cualquier segundo a verde, los tres corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección del chico.

El semáforo salto verde, un vehículo transitaba a toda velocidad y no parecía percatarse de la presencia del chico a la mitad de la carretera, ahora quieto mirando hipnotizado el cielo, en el último segundo, cuando se escuchaba la bocina del auto advirtiendo de su dirección al aun inmutable chico, el shinigami sustito agarro al chico por el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo, apartándolo de la trayectoria del vehículo, antes de que otro automóvil amenaza con pasarles por encima ambos salieron rápidamente de la carretera, el peli-naranja arrastrando al chico, cuya edad no debía superar los 15 años, con cabello castaño opaco y ojos verde-grisáceos, su mirada estuvo perdida en la nada por unos segundos, hasta que las sacudidas Ichigo lo sacaron del trance en el que se encontraba

-Oye! Niño despierta!- Le gritaba Ichigo sacudiéndolo violentamente

-Eh? Unm..? Que paso?- Pregunto el chico confundido notando que era el centro de las miradas

-Muchacho estabas a mitad de la carretera y a punto de ser arrollado por un auto- le decía Rukia

\- En serio? Y que hacía a mitad de la carretera!?- Preguntaba asustado y aún más confundido

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros- Inquirió Renji mirando de reojo al chico

-No puede ser! Lo volví hacer! Discúlpenme pero tengo que volver a mi casa!- reacciono alarmado el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro –Pero dónde estoy?

Se preguntó el chico a sí mismo al no reconocer nada de su alrededor, los otros presentes miraban extrañados al chico, pocas veces se ve a alguien tan despistado, sin embargo Rukia no puedo evitar sentir lástima por el chiquillo, así que se ofreció junto con sus otros dos compañeros a llevarlo hasta su casa, lo cual resulto ser más difícil de lo que pensaron, ya que el chico se había mudado a la ciudad ese mismo día y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su hogar, mientras que muy lejos de hay casi al otro lado de la ciudad cierta mujer que poseía la cualidad de convertirse en gato, andaba merodeando por los alrededores de la una zona bastante despoblada de la ciudad buscando a su amigo Urahara, después de un realmente largo entrenamiento regreso a Karakura, iba a esperarlo y darle la sorpresa de su regreso en la tienda, pero en vista de que se tardaba en volver decidió tomar su forma felina eh ir a buscarlo guiada por su reiatsu, pasaron varios minutos andando por vías solitarias con dio con algo que nunca pensó volver a ver su vida. En medio de dos edificios, se encontraba escondida una casa con jardín, cuyo diseño tradicional contrasta con el diseño moderno de las edificaciones, hablando en la entrada de dicha casa estaban el tendero amigo de Yoruichi con un joven flacucho con gafas que vestía ropa excéntrica, que tenía la peculiaridad de tener un ojo azulado y otro amarillento, dicho joven volteo la mirada en dirección al felino para luego sonreír diciendo:

-Te estabas tardando en llegar Yoruichi-sama- Dijo el joven sonriendo

-Pero qué demonios haces aquí!? - Grito Yoruichi con su voz felina asombrada y algo molesta

-Yoruichi! Cuando volviste!? En donde habías estado todo este tiempo!?- Decía nerviosa pero alegremente Urahara

-¡No me cambien el jodido tema! Urahara desde cuando sabias que ¡Este! iba a volver?- Volvió a preguntar Yoruichi ya al lado de los presentes

-Cálmate querida Yoruichi-sama, no es para tanto- Le decía colocándose de rodillas para estar a la altura del felino – Sabes muy bien que alguien como yo debe tener cuidado de a donde lleva su negocio y cuando me entere de que Aizen está preso y que Yhwach murió no dude en traer mi tienda de vuelta, Urahara amablemente me ayudaba a acomodar algunas cosas en ella y de todas las dimensiones en que me eh movido está es mi favorita, en esta mi negocio siempre tiene clientes-

-No cabe duda de que te volviste un frio hombre de negocios- Inquirió Yoruichi sarcásticamente

-De negocios si, frío nunca, además Urahara-sama y yo tenemos un par de negocios- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mirando a Urahara

-El cual estaré más que complacido de tener contigo, es decir, cuantas veces puedes tener servicios de trueque de un hechicero dimensional como tú, Kimihiro Watanuki-Comento cubriendo su rostro con su habitual abanico

-A mí me da mala espina que esté aquí, tiene la mala costumbre atraerlos problemas-

-Nunca le vas a perdonar que el deseo saliera mal ¿verdad?- Pregunto Urahara secamente

-No- respondió de igual forma

-Y si te invito a pasar y te preparo una deliciosa cena de pez globo y te dejo beber todo el vino blanco que quieres, me perdonarías y te pondrías de buen humor- le dijo Watanuki tomando a Yoruichi en sus manos mientras se ponía en pie

-Mi buen humor sí, pero necesitaras más que eso para que te perdone- le contesto alegremente mientras saltaba de la manos jamás y se adentraba en la tienda –Cocina rápido que tengo hambre y… ¡AAH!¡HAY UN PERRO AQUÍ!- Grito la felina desde dentro de la tienda

-Sabes, siempre eh sospechado que saboteaste su deseo- le pregunto Urahara cómicamente

-Por favor! ¿Me creerías capaz de eso?- Le respondió de igualmente cómica

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio, como sus ojos se respondieran cualquier pregunta, antes los gritos insistente de Yoruichi por el perro que le ladraba y sus amenazas de tomar forma humana y deshacerse del perro si le seguía ladrando, ambos entraron a la tienda para calmar las cosas y preparar la cena, mientras Ururu y Tessai salían de esta con varias cajas vacías en sus manos, mirando extrañados la comedia de la era parte su jefe, para luego tomar dirección de vuelta la tienda del ex-shinigami. Pasaron las horas y la tarde se volvió anochecer, mientras Ichigo, Rukia, Renji y aquel chiquillo seguían buscando la casa de este, sin mucho éxito, el chico estaba realmente desorientado y no tenía ni la más remota idea da la dirección en la que se encontraba su casa

-Oye ¿en serio no recuerdas donde está tu casa?- Le preguntaba Rukia cansada de caminar

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo bien, soy nuevo en la ciudad y aun no la conozco- le respondió el chico apenado, luego dijo en un susurro –Es que cuando persigo pierdo la noción de todo-

-¿Seguir a quienes?- Pregunto Renji siendo capaz de oír el susurro

-Eh? Ah no! No es nada! No es nadie!- dijo nerviosamente el chico moviendo las manos

-Y no recuerdas algo en especial de casa, no sé si cerca de una tienda o algo- Pregunto la peli-negra

-Pues recuerdo que hay un rio cerca, también hay una clínica…- Dijo el chico

-Debe ser la clínica Kurosaki- Le interrumpió Renji

-Haberlo dicho antes niño, creo que se cuál es tu casa, vámonos- Menciono Ichigo

Tras haber dicho esto, el shinigami peli-naranja comenzó a caminar rumbo al barrio donde vive, seguido de cerca por el chico sus compañeros, ya caída la noche, a unas cuantas calles de la clínica de la familia del shinigami sustito, terminaron delante de una casa pequeña tradicional japonesa que estaba en pésimo estado, todos la miraban detenida mente, parecía que una simple brisa desplomaría el domicilio

-Esta es tu casa ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Ichigo al niño

-Si! Esta es mi casa!- Exclamo el chico sonriente

-Como sabias que esta es la casa- Pregunto Rukia mirando de reojo al peli-naranja

-Hace un par de días unos tipos de mudanzas me pidieron la dirección-

-Yuya! Yuya eres tú!? Tienes idea de lo tarde que es!?- Dijo una voz pesada en tono autoritario desde dentro de la casa, la puerta del domicilio de abrir entre crujidos dejando ver a un anciano de pelo blanco y largo por su hombros y ojos negros, también lleva gafas con lentes circulares, miraba fríamente a los presentes

-Hola abuelo, perdóname salí a pasear y me perdí- Se excusaba el chico tímidamente –Pero ellos me ayudaron a volver a casa- Le dijo el chico acercándose al mayor de edad

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi nieto, soy Chibiki Tatsuji y él es Mochizuki Yuya- Se presentó el anciano y su nieto dando ambos una pequeña reverencia

-No hay problema señor, yo vivo cerca de aquí en la clínica- Dijo Ichigo

-Eres el hijo de Isshin entonces, se nota eres idéntico a él en su juventud- Dijo calmadamente el anciano, los shinigamis abrieron de par en par sus ojos por el comentario

-¿Usted conoce a Isshin-san?- Pregunto Rukia sorprendida

-Sí, es un cabron y un charlatán, salúdenlo de mi parte, tal vez vaya por un chequeo médico en estos días, cuando terminar de instalarme- Dijo el anciano sin cambiar su expresión seria, antes de volver a entrar en la casa agregar desde adentro –Entra Yuya, esta lista la cena

-Disculpen a mi abuelo, no es una persona sociable y no le agrada que dependa de desconocidos- Se disculpó Yuya

-Descuida chico, hemos con sujetos aún más extraños antes-Le dijo Renji sonriendo

-Yuya! Se enfría la cena!- Grito Tatsuji desde dentro del domicilio

-Tengo que entrar, muchas gracias por ayudarme y espero verlos pronto- Dijo el chico entrando rápidamente en la residencia

Se despidieron de Yuya los 3 desde fura de la casa y se dispusieron en dirección de la clínica Kurosaki, cuando Ichigo llego a casa junto con Rukia y Renji escucharon desde la entrada de la residencia las carcajadas del padre del shinigami sustituto, Isshin del shinigami al fin volvió a casa de quien sabe dónde, pero el joven peli-naranja lo sabría pronto, ya que todo el tiempo que se fue de viaje no llamo a su familia o dejo dicho su paradero ni nada, eso tenía sumamente molesto al joven, quien con paso presuroso entro en casa directo a buscar a su padre, seguido de cerca por los dos tenientes, pero antes de seguir fueron detenidos en el recibidor de la casa la hermana más pequeña del shinigami sustituto, que los recibía con una gran sonrisa

-Bienvenido a casa hermano! Bienvenidos Rukia-san y Renji-san!- les decía muy contenta la niña

-Hola Yuzu-chan- contestaron unísono los tenientes amablemente

-Hola Yuzu, por lo visto el visto el viejo ya volvió- le contesto su hermano

-Así es pero no vino solo, trajo consigo un pariente- le respondió sonriente la niña

-Qué? Un pariente?- dijo interrogante el pelirrojo

-¿De nuevo?- Dijo la peli-negra frunciendo el ceño levemente al recordando lo que paso con Tsukishima Shukuro hace tiempo

-Según papa vivirá con nosotros por una temporada- les dijo para luego agregar en voz más baja -Pero hay que ser muy amables, al parecer le pasó algo muy realmente malo y está algo triste-

Los tres shinigamis se miraron entre sí intrigados por lo último dijo por la menor de los miembros de la familia Kurosaki, Ichigo iba hacerle otra a su hermanita escucharon como Isshin los llama a gritos con su típica actitud alegre para que pasaran a la sala, cosa que hicieron los 4, fue ahí cuando la vieron, una hermosa joven de ojos grises claros, con el pelo largo de color negro, levemente ondulado y peinado con dos lazos rojos, con piel tan blanca como la porcelana que daba un aire de delicadeza, usando un curioso uniforme escolar negro y rojo, estaba sentada en el sofá, cabizbaja a su lado se encontraba sentada Karin y frente a ellas Isshin.

Los recién llegados no dejaban de mirar la muy callados y sorprendidos, cuando la joven desconocida levanto la mirada para verlos y sonreír levemente para ellos, el ex–capitán shinigami les llamo atención para que se sentaran a su lado y conocieran mejor a la chica que solo se limitaba a mirarlos sonriente pero con cierto eje de tristeza en sus ojos, en un segundo, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji estaban sentados junto al padre del primero y Yuzu junto a la joven desconocida, ninguno de los tres estaba muy seguro de como saludarla, la chica permanecía en silencio y aun que sonreía con sutileza, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los tres, hubiera seguido ese silencio incomodo hasta que la misma chica rompió con él:

-Ho-hola…- Saludo tímidamente la desconocida

-Mira este es tu primo Ichigo y ellos son algunos de los amigos de los que te hablábamos- comento Isshin enérgicamente para luego agregar -Muchachos no sean tímidos, preséntense con ella!-

-Pues… Yo soy Ichigo- Se presentó secamente Ichigo

-Yo me llamo Abarai Renji- dijo este rascándose la nuca

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia, un gusto- Saludo Rukia enérgicamente

-El gusto es mío- Dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible -Yo soy Saya, Kisaragi Saya…

CONTINUARA…


	4. FURUKIMONO

CAPITULO 4: FURUKIMONO

Se presentó tímidamente Saya, el peli-naranja la miro reojo unos segundos, parpadeo un par de veces y de forma inmediata vino a su mente la imagen impresa en la fotografía que aún estaba en su cuarto, junto con un recuerdo repentino

 _Flashback:_

 _Era temprano en la mañana, el sol brillaba y se ve respiraba una fragancia primaveral en el aire, sin embargo, no importa lo bella que estuviera una mañana de primavera o lo despejado que este el cielo, para un niño de 4 años como lo era el pequeño Kurosaki Ichigo estar en un cementerio era una experiencia desagradable, estaba en ese frio lugar desde la madrugar junto a sus padres ya que se estaba llevando a cabo un funeral, según le dijo su mamá, el funeral de un tío, pero a decir verdad, el niño no tenía idea de quién era ese tal tío, además, aparte de sus padres, ninguna de las personas en el funeral le era conocida, también noto que su papá estaba realmente triste, hasta estaba llorando frente a la tumba de ese pariente, nunca antes lo había visto así, de hecho a él también sentía ganas de llorar al ver su padre sufrir, Masaki al notar que su hijo estaba por romper el llanto, su arrodillo para estar a la altura de este y acariciando gentilmente su rostro le dijo que fuera a jugar aprovechando lo linda de la mañana, el pequeño de cabellos anaranjados no dudo en hacer caso a lo que le dijo su madre y salió corriendo del lugar._

 _Mientras el infante jugueteaba con el aire y su imaginación, fantaseando con que era un superhéroe, escucho una vocecita infantil, cantando algo una melodía curiosa y con una letra extra que él no lograba entender claramente, siguió la vocecita rápidamente y la encontró en una niña vestida de negro de la misma edad que él, escondida entre las raíces de un árbol que creaban un perfecto escondite para una niña de cabellera negra tan pequeña como ella, su mirada estaba perdida en el piso pero al sentir la presencia del peli-naranja detuvo su canción al instante y levanto la su visto inexpresiva y este le dedico una enorme sonrisa, pero la pequeña siguió tan fría como en el principio_

 _-¿Estás bien? - Pregunto sonriente el pequeño a la niña, la cual lo miro en silencio y inexpresiva -¿Quieres jugar a algo?- Volvió a preguntar Ichigo ante el silencio de la niña_

 _-¿Tienes una mamá y un papá?- Le pregunto la niña cambiar su expresión_

 _-Sí y los dos son muy buenos, sobre todo mi mami- Le respondió enérgicamente, le encantaba hablar de lo buena que es su madre_

 _-Quiérelos mucho… por que un día…-_

 _Fin del Flashback._

-Ichigo!Reacciona baka! Te están hablando!- Le gritaba Rukia molesta al peli-naranja

El recuerdo del shinigami sustituto fue bruscamente interrumpido por el grito de la teniente y el jalón de orejas que esta le hacía por un prestar atención a lo que le decían sus hermanas y padre, mientras que Renji solo se reía en voz baja burlonamente y su prima sonreía nerviosamente por la forma en la que su primo y la peli-negra empezaron a pelear delante de ella

-Vaya ellos siempre se llevan así- Pregunto tímidamente Saya

-No tienes una idea- Le contesto Yuzu

-Te acostumbraras rápido a las rabietas de esta parejita- continuo Karin

-¿Parejita? ¿Son novios?- Pregunto sorprendida la peli-negra sonrojándose sutilmente

La risa burlona se detuvo drásticamente, al igual que la pelea de Ichigo y Rukia, quienes se sonrojaron hasta las orejas al instante, Isshin empezó a reír como loco, las gemelas también empezaron a reír aunque no de forma tan enérgica como su padre, lo oji-gris no estaba seguro de a quien seguirle la corriente, si a o los que se reían o los que se pusieron serios

-Creo que dije algo malo… ¿acaso no son novios?- Dijo nerviosamente la chica de las coletas

-Por supuesto que no!- Gritaron los tres shinigamis al momento

-So-solo somos amigos!-Decía tartamudeando el peli-naranja

-Eso es cierto, solo somos amigos!- Afirmaba la Rukia

-Lo siento no quise ofender a nadie- Se disculpaba asustada Saya

-No has ofendido a nadie Saya-chan, estos siempre se llevan así- Le decía Renji moviendo los brazos de forma cómica

-Y por cierto que me estaban diciendo?-

-Que si no te le prestas tu habitación a Saya por esta noche-chan por esta noche y tú te quedas en sofá- Le decía Isshin

-Yo ya les dije que no será necesario, yo puedo dormir en el sofá no es problema, además no tengo nada de sueño- Dijo Saya antes de que el peli-naranja respondiera

-La verdad a mí no me importa…- Decía Ichigo amablemente

-Me alegra que seas tan amable Saya-chan porque necesito mostrarle algo importante a tu primo y Renji arriba- Interrumpió Renji- Interrumpió Rukia y antes de que alguien protestara o dijera algo, la teniente peli-negra se llevó a sus compañeros arrastrándolos prácticamente, a la habitación del peli-naranja

-Debe ser algo con la sociedad de almas- comento Karin como si nada

\- ¿La sociedad de qué?- Pregunto Saya

Karin y Yuzu se sobresaltaron al instante eh intentaron dar una explicación creíble a su prima de lo que era la sociedad e almas mientras el padre de las chicas miraba las miraba divertido, mientras que en la habitación de Ichigo, la shinigami de cabellos negros y ojos purpúreos les mostro su teléfono móvil de almas un mensaje de un número desconocido, este solo decía:

"EMERGENCIA! UN MONSTRUO SE ARRASTRA EN EL RIO KARASU! AQUIEN PUEDA PURIFICAR ALMAS MALIGNAS VAYA AL RIO AHORA!"

ATTE:

KEH

Ambos jóvenes miraban el mansaje confundidos, se preguntaban entre sí quien es "Keh", al segundo de ver ese mensaje pudieron sentir un reiatsu extraño, completamente diferente del de un Hollow, pero aun así maligno y abrumador, junto en la dirección de ese río que estaba tan cerca de la clínica Kurosaki, quien mando el mensaje y como sabía que aparecería un enemigo antes que ellos no importaba ya no importaba, los dos tenientes shinigamis se despojaron de sus Gigais al momento, el joven peli-naranja, tomando su insignia de shinigami sustito, dejando atrás su cuerpo humano, salieron por la ventana de la habitación de un salto, dirigiéndose directamente al punto donde detectaron ese reiatsu peligroso.

Llegaron al punto donde sintieron la presencia, justo a las orillas del río Karasu, como les advirtió el mensaje, pero había nada ni nadie, lo cual era extraño, puesto que sentía la presencia como si estuviera frente a ellos, pero no había nada, temiendo que dicho enemigo estuviera usando algún camuflaje se separaron y empezaron buscar a con la vista algún elemento que no encajara a su alrededor, Rukia busco en las casas aledañas a la zona, Renji en el puente que atravesaba el afluente, Ichigo por su lado buscaba por las orillas del río, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida de un momento a otro por un grito ya muy conocido para los tres shinigamis

-KUROSAKI!- Grito frenético Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez moviéndose a toda velocidad desde el cielo nocturno

-GRIMMJOW!- Grito sorprendido Ichigo, esquivando al último minuto el potente puñetazo que el Arrancar intento propinarle, la apariencia física del hueco era completamente diferente a la todos recordaba de la batalla de hueco mundo, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, casi esta los hombros, usaba una chaqueta larga sin mangas, cortadas por el mismo y tenía aún más cicatrices en las zonas visibles de su cuerpo, pecho, cuello y abdomen, además que solo poseía la mandíbula superior de su máscara de Hollow, la inferior la perdió en la guerra

-Muy bien jodido shinigami! Es hora de otra revancha!- Le retaba el peli-azul

-No tengo tiempo para esto!-Le gritaba Ichigo a Grimmjow en forma de regaño

-Es Grimmjow! Falsa alarma!-Grito Rukia llegando al lugar temiendo que Ichigo estuviera luchando solo con un nuevo enemigo

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos en medio de algo importante como para vengas a joder- Reprochaba el pelirrojo llegando junto a Rukia

-Me vale un carajo! Vine a pelear con Ichigo no a discutir con ustedes par de bastardos- Le respondió Grimmjow amenazador

-También es bueno verte- le dijo Rukia sarcástica, ya que ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que lo habían visto

-Grimmjow estamos en medio de algo muy serio, si quieres otra pelea te la daré, pero ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo- Le decía Ichigo al peli azul señalando el horizonte, indicándole que se fuera

-Si ese es el problema yo mismo eliminare al Hollow para que peleemos! Y bien ¿Dónde carajos esta ese puto Hollow?!- Decía molesto mientras buscaba a su alrededor con la vista, hasta que vio algo extraño- ¿Qué es esa cosa en el río?- Pregunto arqueando una ceja a la vez que señalaba el río

Los otros tres jóvenes voltearon la mirada al río, en efecto flotando unos pocos centímetros sobre el agua se había aparecido algo extraño, se trataba de una estatua humana con una pañoleta roja, la típica escultura japonesa sé que encuentra en los pueblos pequeños, de esa estatua emanaba el reiatsu extraño y maligno, sin duda eso era lo que los shinigamis estaban buscando, pero se veía inofensivo, ni siquiera parecía estar vivo, tampoco era un Hollow, no poseía el hueco característico de esa raza en ninguna parte de su cuerpo ni tampoco la máscara de calavera, pero no significaba que no fuera peligroso, los cuatro se pusieron rápidamente esperando ser atacados, no obstante pasaron los minutos la estatua no realizaba acción alguna, el arrancar como era de esperarse perdió la paciencia y aun cuando los shinigamis le gritaban que se detuviera este no lo hizo, se lanzó al ataque de esa extraña estatua, moviéndose a gran velocidad con direcciona a esta y propinándole un puñetazo inimaginablemente fuerte, pero la estatua siguió en pie, ni siquiera sufrió un rasguño o fractura, mientras que el arrancar si se lastimo los nudillos, hizo un sonido de chasquido con la lengua como señal del dolor que sentía en su mano, antes de hiciera algún otro movimiento, la estatua comenzó a vibrar y su reiatsu comenzó a crecer de inmediatamente, el espada antes este inesperado movimiento retrocedió devuelta con los shinigamis y junto a estos vio como a la estatua le salieron dos extremidades afiladas, como las de las mantis religiosas

-Te dijimos que no lo atacaras! Mira lo que hiciste! Baka!- Le regañaba el pelirrojo

-No me eches la culpa estúpido shinigami! Alguien tenía que hacer algo!- Se defendía el arrancar molesto –Además ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Agrega señalando la estatua

-Esquiven primero y pregunten después!- Grito Ichigo a todo pulmón, la estatua se había abalanzado sobre ellos

Con una gran velocidad la estatua con brazos de mantis se abalanzó sobre ellos, los seres espirituales lo esquivaron al último minuto, la estatua en un ágil movimiento de sus brazos, alcanzo herir superficialmente en la pierna izquierda a la teniente shinigami de la nieve, esto provoco que la estatua enfocara toda su atención en atacar a la pelinegra, intentara atacarla nuevamente pero esta lo esquivaba como podía, mientras que el peli-naranja, el peli-azul y el pelirrojo, con zanpakutos en mano, atacaban una y otra vez a la extraña criatura, pero parecía no tener efecto alguno

-No importa lo que hagamos, ni le hacemos ni un rasguño!- Dijo Ichigo furioso

-Esa cosa tiene un caparazón demasiado grueso para ser atravesado con ataques comunes- Le dijo al pelirrojo

-Hey! Hagan algo! Pero quítenme esta cosa de encima ya!- Gritaba Rukia a todo pulmón, ya que a cada momento la distancia entre la estatua y ella se hacía más corta y era más difícil esquivarla

-Déjenmelo a mí! Yo le enseñare quien manda!- Dijo amenazador Grimmjow antes de lanzar su ataque, "Cero", Rukia esquivo el ataque al último segundo y la estatua la recibió de frente, pero siguió como si nada, aun se movía muy lentamente y poseía una pocas quemaduras- Pero qué demonios!- Grito frustrado por la estatua completa

-¿Es indestructible o qué?- Dijo Rukia alarmada ya tomando una distancia segura junto a sus compañeros

-No por mucho tiempo! Getsuga Tenshou!- Grito Ichigo furioso lanzando su ataque pero tampoco surtió efecto, la estatua seguía en pie, sin embargo se movía con mucha más dificultad que antes y poseía más quemaduras

-Parece que si tiene un poco de efecto después de todo, pero no es suficiente- pensó el peli-naranja para sí mismo

En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de almas del shinigami sustituto, todos voltearon al acto posando sus miradas en el joven peli-naranja, Ichigo por su lado solo acato a revisar el aparato, abrió enormemente cuando vio el mensaje en él:

"SU TACTICA ES BUENA, PERO SOLO PARA GANAR TIEMPO, CONGELENLO! LOS DE ESE TIPO SE DESTRUYEN AL INISTANTE CON EL FRIO EXTREMO! PERO HAGANLO RAPIDO POR QUE SANAN REALMENTE RAPIDO! EVITEN SER LASTIMADOS DENUEVO, LA SANGRE LES ENCANTA"

ATTE:

KEH

Ichigo les mostro el mensaje a sus compañeros al momento que acabo de leerlo, otra vez ese tal "Keh" los está ayudando, pero ¿quién demonios es "Keh"?, sería una pregunta que responderían luego, ya que la teniente peli-negra obedeciendo lo que les advertía el mensaje, dio un par de pasos al frente y realizando el "Some no mai, tsukishiro" convirtió en hielo a la estatua y sin que nadie hiciera algún otro movimiento contra esta o tocarla, se hizo pedazos por si sola, ese simple ataque, que no representaba ninguna dificultad la Kuchiki realizarlo basta para acabarlo, todos se acercaron al cuerpo hecho ahora trozos de hielo desperdigados ahora por la hora del río, esperando a que se desvaneciera como lo hacen común mente los hollows, pero los fragmentos de estatua seguían hay

-Solo bastaba algo de frio para vencerlo- Dijo Rukia tímidamente

-Esto definitiva no es un Hollow, ni nada que haya visto antes- Menciono Grimmjow mirando de reojo los trozos de estatua congelada

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?- Pregunto Renji en voz baja

-Algo que debió haber aparecido desde hace mucho tiempo en esta ciudad- Dijo Urahara apareciéndose de un pronto a otro

-Urahara!-Dijeron en voz alta los shinigamis mientras el espada solo lo miraba con indiferencia

-Me sorprende que pudieran destruirlo solos! Y yo que vine directamente a mostrarles cómo, estas cosas son realmente duras si no lo peleas adecuadamente con ellas, esta es de las débiles-

-De… De los débiles…- susurro Rukia pensando en lo difícil que fue vencerlo antes que recibieron el mensaje de texto

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Ichigo fríamente mirando detenidamente al del sombrero

-Esto es un demonio venido directamente del Xibalbá… el primer monstruo que se alimentó de las almas humanas y de su carne y sangre también sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo- Narro Urahara tocando uno de los trozos de hielo con su bastón para luego agregar –Es un Furukimono, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo sabían que estaría aquí y como supieron eliminarlo?

-Keh fue quien nos advirtió- Dijo Ichigo mostrándole su móvil de almas a Urahara

-¿Quién carajos es Keh?- Le pregunto Grimmjow al peli-naranja

-Jejeje es alguien que también dio aparecer en esta ciudad desde hace mucho- Dijo quitándole el móvil a joven –Pero si hay un Keh aquí, también deben estar los otros- Agrego en voz más baja sonriendo

-¿De qué estás hablando sombrerero loco?- Le pregunto señalándolo al rubioso

-Ya lo sabrán, por ahora corran- Dijo cómicamente sacando un encendedor de sus ropas

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ichigo arqueando una ceja

-Por esto!- Grito Urahara

Luego de gritar eso lanzo el aparato inflamable encendido a los resto del llamado "Furukimono" y se largó corriendo a toda velocidad, con una risa burlona, cuando el aparato toco los resto aun congelados este se encendió en llamas de color verde y azul se apoderaron de los resto una explosión azulada, haciendo que éste se volviera cenizas en cuestión de segundos, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji y Rukia estaban tan cerca que no tuvieron tiempo de alejarse y terminaron cubiertos de cenizas y levemente quemados, al más mero estilo caricaturesco, los cuatro se enfurecieron tanto al momento que empezaron a perseguir el ex-capitán shinigami, mientras que en escondido entras unos árboles y arbusto, ese particular chico de apariencia femenina de nombre Yuya salió de su escondrijo y se acercó tímidamente a las cenizas de la bestia que fue asesinada por los shinigamis, pero no estaba solo, su extraño lo abuelo acompañaba, pero se mantuvo a distancia de los restos

-Tuvieron suerte de que les advirtiera- Decía el anciano fríamente mirando su móvil

-¿Esto es un Furukimono?- Pregunto el Yuya horrorizado –No creo ser capaz de luchar contra esto- Agrego bajando la mirada

-Tendrás que hacerlo…- Le dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su nieto –Para eso te has preparado… todos los de nuestra especie se preparan desde que nacen para esto

Le dijo Tatsuji a su nieto colocando una mano en su hombro, era una lección difícil para un muchachito de solo 14 años, pero para ellos, para su especie en particular, el mundo es difícil, ya que cargan un peso único sobre sus hombros

CONTINUARA…


	5. KARAKUA TOWN

CAPITULO 5: KARAKUA TOWN

Luego de mirar los restos de la bestia conocida como "Furukimono" por unos momentos más, luego Tatsuji se llevó a su nieto Yuya de vuelta a casa, el niño ya había visto suficiente por un día, y muy a su pesar, el chico tendría que soportar mucho más, por el peso que cargan todos los de su especie. La semana siguiente a aquella noche donde se enfrentaron al Furukimono el shinigami sustituto de cabellos anaranjados y sus compañeros tuvieron que luchar con más de estas bestias, todas y cada una de ellas durante la noche y como la primera de ellas eran realmente difíciles de matar, además de que tenían la misma apariencia de estatua con extremidades de mantis, pero ese no era el único problema, desde que los Furukimonos aparecieron los Hollows han estado esfumándose literalmente, poco después de llegar a Karakura estos desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno, como si alguien los estuviera purificando, pero no podían garantizar que realmente estuvieran siendo exorcizados.

Asimismo de tener que combatir con estos Furukimonos, Ichigo tenía que lidiar con el acoso constante de Grimmjow, exigiéndole otra batalla a cada momento, pero esos momentos específicos que el arrancar escogía para pedirle una al joven Kurosaki, este siempre tenía que matar estos nuevos monstruos y el arrancar no se largaría a Hueco Mundo hasta que Ichigo peleara con él y lo más importante, el fuera arrancar el ganador de la pelea. Igualmente el joven shinigami también tenía que confrontar su nueva situación familiar la cual era algo particular, su prima, Kisaragi Saya permanecía encerrada en la habitación que le prepararon, excusándose de que no se sentía bien, solo salía para comer con los miembros de la familia, asearse, también para ayudar a su primita con la limpieza del hogar y luego se volvía encerrar, casi no le hablaba a nadie y si alguien le habla o preguntaba algo ella solo se limitaba a responder con un "si" o un "no" y simplemente sonreír para luego retirarse, Ichigo no comprendía bien el motivo de la aislación de su prima, hasta que escucho a Karin decirle a su padre, que había escuchado llantos constante en la habitación de su prima por las noches, no eran sollozos comunes , si no desesperados, "lo que sea que le haya ocurrido debió ser realmente doloroso", pensó el shinigami sustito tras escuchar aquello, pero grande fue la sorpresa de toda la Familia Kurosaki aquella mañana, cuando tras una semana de haberse mudado con ellos, las chica salió de su encierro le hizo una petición a su familia

-¿Podrían enseñarme la ciudad?- Pregunto la chica tímidamente mientras tomaba café

-¿En serio?...- Preguntaron los Ichigo, Isshin y las gemelas unísono

-¿Estás segura Saya-chan?... Digo sé que no te has sentido muy bien estos días- Le preguntaba Isshin

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor que cuando llegue, necesito aire fresco- Le decía la chica alegremente a su tío

-Eso! Así me gusta Saya-chan! Que este contenta y llena de vida!- Gritaba Isshin enérgicamente dándole palmadas a su sobrina en la espalda que la hacían escupir un poco de café

-Viejo, si sigues así le sacaras los pulmones- Le comentaba Karin deteniendo las palmadas de su padre

-Tienes toda razón! Guardare mis fuerzas para los pacientes!Y acaban de desayunar los tres llevaran a su prima a conocer la ciudad- Decía lleno de alegría el padre de familia señalando a sus hijos

-Pero… yo tengo cosas que hacer…- Comento Ichigo recordando que tenía que buscar a los Hollows desaparecidos y a los Furukimonos

-Seguro podrás sacar algo tiempo para acompañarlas- Le dijo Isshin a su hijo

-Vamos Ichi-nisan acompáñanos- Le pedía Yuzu abrazando a su prima

-No seas amargado, haz algo más que trabajar para variar- Comento Karin, sabiendo que con "Trabajar" se refería a cosas de la sociedad de almas

-No quiero presionar a Ichigo-itoko- Susurro Saya

-Nada eso, hay que aprovechar que están de vacaciones, porque cuando los 2 empínense la universidad no tendrán tiempo de nada, lo sabré yo- Dijo Isshin señalándose a sí mismo para luego agregar -¿Y bien Ichigo?

 _-Si digo que no Yuzu, Karin y el viejo me joderan el resto del día y si digo que si Rukia y Renji serán los que se molestaran-_ Pensó Ichigo para sí mismo

-Está decidido Ichigo las acompañara!- Exclamo Isshin alegremente

-Que! Si yo no..!- protesto Ichigo antes de ser interrumpido

-Gracias querida por hacer entrar a nuestra hijo entrar en razón y devolverle la alegría a mi sobrina- Gritaba el peli-negro feliz mientras se abrazaba al poster de su esposa

-Siempre hace eso con esa imagen de tía Masaki- Pregunto Saya confundida

-A diario…- Le contesto Karin

-Pero yo…!- Siguió protestando el peli-naranja

Antes de que Ichigo protestara más, las hermanas del peli-naranja se llevaron prácticamente a arrastras a su prima para preparase para salir, Isshin se fue a atender la clínica dejando al Shinigami sustituto solo en la mesa, pensando en por qué le pasaban estas cosas solo a él. Al cabo de un par de minutos los cuatro salieron de la clínica, no sin antes que su prima regresara un momento a la residencia a buscar algo que olvido, un "portaplanos telescópico" bastante largo, Ichigo y sus hermanas les dio mucha curiosidad el particular objeto que su prima cargaba en sus espaldas en un principio, pero le preguntarían luego el por qué dé se objetó y para pesar de Ichigo, sus hermanas decidieron llevar a su prima a conocer primero la tienda de Urahara, ya que en la opinión de estas, aquí estaba la mayoría de los amigos de su hermano y hay Saya podría conocer a personas de su edad y en el camino conocería más lugares de la ciudad, al joven shinigami sustituto no quería que su pariente conociera a toda esa gente, no porque fuera egoísta o su avergonzara de sus amigos, sino porque en vista de la situación actual no quería exponer a su prima y sus hermanas a ningún peligro, pero no importaba cuando sugiriera otros lugares las chicas simplemente lo ignoraban y seguían su camino, pero tuvieron que esperar mucho para toparse con los amigos del shinigami, ya que a mitad de camino, justo en el parque público de Karakura, se encontraron con, Aresawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo y Kojima Mizuiro, que observaban de lejos a una multitud

-Ichigo!- Exclamaba felizmente Keigo lanzándose sobre Ichigo, pero este lo apartaba de un puñetazo

-Karin, Yuzu como están chicas?- Saludaba Mizuiro amablemente –Y tú eres?- Pregunto curioso al notar a la peli-negra que los acompañaba

-Es su prima que vino del extranjero- le respondió rápidamente al joven -¿Te llamas Saya, cierto? Yo soy Aresawa Tatsuki y este par son Keigo y Mizuiro, somos amigos de Ichigo- Se presentaba y a sus compañeros la chica

-Vaya! Encantado de conocerte entonces Saya-san, bienvenida a Karakura- Saludo Mizuiro dando una reverencia

-Oh, gracias, el gusto es mío, por lo visto las noticias corren rápido por aquí- Dijo tímidamente la oji-gris algo nerviosa

-Ya saben lo que dicen, ciudad pequeña, infierno grande- Comento Karin

-Woh! Ichigo por que no nos dijiste que tenía una prima tan linda!- Expresaba Keigo dándole sutiles codazos al nombrado

-Por qué no sabía que tenía…- Dijo Ichigo fastidiado

-Es cierto, fue una sorpresa para todos cuando llego a casa con papá- Dijo Yuzu abrazándose al brazo de su prima para luego agregar feliz –Pero aremos que se sienta parte de la familia, además es muy linda y amable

-La verdad, yo no me considero nada linda- dijo apenada Saya

-Como que no! Por supuesto que lo eres Saya-chan!- Grito Keigo a abalanzados sobre la chica

El joven de cabello castaño se lanzó sobre Saya, con toda la intención de darle un gran abrazo, pero en cuestión de segundos, la chica con su rostro completamente sonrojada por la acción del otro, dio un par de pasos para atrás, se colocándose en posición defensiva y le propino un potente puñetazo a Keigo directo a la nariz, mandando lejos al amigo de su primo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

-No hagas eso, me da vergüenza!- Grito apenada escondiéndose tras de Yuzu –Lo siento! Y siento haberte herido! Pero no me abraces!- Agrego aún más apenada viendo a Keigo tirado en el suelo y con la nariz levemente roja

-Descuida Saya-chan, estoy bien eh recibido peores golpes antes- Dijo Keigo algo adolorido poniéndose en pie y con la nariz de un sutil color rojo

-Es cierto, este idiota aguanta cualquier cosa- Dijo Ichigo aun algo sorprendido por lo que vio

-En serio… Está bien y disculpa, pero no lo vuelvas hacer- Dijo Saya aún muy apenada

-En verdad eres pariente de Ichigo, tienes su fuerza!- Exclamo atónito Mizuiro

-Vaya Saya-chan eres una chica fuerte, por ese golpe apuesto a que practicas artes marciales!- Dijo Tatsuki enérgicamente

-Yo diría más bien timidez exagerada- Dijo Karin en voz baja

-Etto… ¿Y qué ocurre por allá?- Pregunto Yuzu señalando a la multitud, buscando cambiar el tema

-Pues hay unos tipos tocando músico- Respondió Keigo para luego agregar –El tipo gris es realmente bueno con el teclado, pero el chiquillo pelirrojo que toca la guitarra desafina mucho

En ese momento Ichigo recordó inmediatamente la descripción que Renji le dio de los músicos que conoció el otro día, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la multitud, se abrió paso entre ella para poder ver al individuo que pudo paralizar a un teniente shinigami, sin darse cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo de cerca por sus amigos, prima y hermanas, cuando al fin se colocó hasta el frente de la multitud pudo ver claramente a los 2 jóvenes músicos y eran justo como el teniente pelirrojo los describió, uno con cabello negro, extraña piel grisácea con unos llamativos ojos amarillos, similares a los de una serpiente y el otro una muchachito bajito, pálido, pelirrojo de ojos plateados y brillantes, con una gran sonrisa picarona, tocando el sintetizador y la guitarra eléctrica, respectivamente, el shinigami sustituto podía percibir que esos dos poseían un reiatsu distinto al de un humano normal, esperaría a que acabaran su función al aire libre para confrontarlos directamente, hubiera sido así si no fuera porque cuando el joven de ojos amarillentos levanto la mirada un momento en dirección al shinigami y sus amigos por un momento y se detuvo, freno en seco su melodía, miro con una expresión de pánico en dirección del joven peli-naranja, cosa que causo que su compañero más joven detuviera su desafinada tonada

-¿Nee, Noire está bien? ¿Te pusiste pálido de pronto?- Pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo

-La función se acabó por hoy!- Dijo exaltado el Noire –Garnet recoge tus cosas nos vamos!- Agrego mientras recogía su sintetizador rápidamente

-Pero… Aun no terminamos la canción, el público se está quejando- Exclamo Garnet notando que las personas que los miraban pedían más música y otros se dispersaban

-Dije que la función se acabó, vámonos!- Le respondió a su compañero el compañero

El de ojos amarillentos hizo un gesto con su rostro para que el chiquillo mirada en dirección del shinigami sustituto, cuando este lo hizo en su rostro se estampo una mirada de asombro, el chico quedo boquiabierto por unos segundos hasta que el peli-negro le dio un manotazo en la cabeza para que reaccionara, al acto recogió todas su cosas y aun que los abucheos de las personas a su alrededor ambos músicos se fueron del lugar apresuradamente, el joven peli-naranja no entendía lo que ocurrió, por que se alarmaron cuando lo vieron, intento seguir a los jóvenes, pero estos se confundieron rápidamente entre las personas del parque, además de que su hermana menor lo detuvieron

-Ichigo! ¿Adónde crees que vas? Aun hay que llevar a Saya-chan a la tienda de Urahara-san- Le reprochaba Yuzu agarrando del brazo a su hermano

-Quería hablar con ellos- susurro Ichigo

-Eso fue algo extraño… ¿Por se fueron esos dos?- Preguntaba Saya confundida

-Tal vez tuvieron una emergencia- Dijo Mizuiro

-Seguro son unos raros- Dijo Keigo secamente

-Hay muchas cosas extrañas y muchos sujetos raros como esos por aquí Saya-chan, ya te acostumbraras- Decía Tatsuki acercándose a Saya

-Eso espero…- Dijo Saya en voz baja

Aunque el joven de cabellos anaranjados insistió en ir a buscar a los músicos, sus hermanas y amigos se lo impidieron y tuve que quedarse ahí donde estaba con lo demás, no dejaban de bombardear a la chica peli-negra con coletas con toda clase de preguntas, como ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cuántos años tenía?¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Si estudiaría con ellos en la universidad de Karakura? ¿Se quedaría mucho tiempo en la casa de Ichigo? entre muchas otras, pero sobre todo, lo que más le preguntaban era ¿Por qué cargaba un portaplanos tan grande? ¿Estudiaba arquitectura, diseño o qué? Pero Saya escudándose con su timidez extrema evadía cada una de esas interrogantes y una que otra respondía con un sí o un no, además parecía incómodo con tantas preguntas, un rato después de siguió su camino junto a sus hermanas y prima a la tienda de Urahara, sus amigos se fueron por sus lado a atender sus propios asuntos, tras un rato y de caminar de que la mellizas le hicieran conversación a Saya llegaron a la tiendo del ex-capitán shinigami, pero no al parecer había un pequeño alboroto en el local

-AH! EL DOPPELGANGER!- se escuchaba gritar desde dentro de la tienda a Jinta, para luego salir del lugar alejándose cuando podía de la tienda, ignorando por completo a los cuatro que estaba parados en la entrada de la tienda

-¿Jin… Jinta-kun?- Susurro Yuzu mientras mirada alejarse al pelirrojo como los demás

-¿Y a este que le pico ahora?- Pregunto Karin en voz baja

-Jajajaja! De verdad dejamos traumado a ese chico!- se escuchaba reír alegre una chica con parche en el ojo derecho

-Eres realmente… mala- Le decía otra chica con parche en el ojo izquierdo

El shinigami sustito, sus hermanas y peli-negra miraban con curiosidad a Jinta alejarse, pero luego posaron sus miradas en las dos chicas con traje de lolita que eran exactamente iguales, excepto por que tenían los parches de en ojos opuestos y por qué una tenia cabello castaño la otra negro, debían tener la misma edad que las hermanas de Ichigo, pero se sorprendieron cuando la chica con al parche en el ojo derecho se acercó presurosamente a Karin y a Yuzu las miro de reojo

-Que! ¿Tenemos algo en la cara o qué?- Pregunto Karin molesta por la forma en las miraban

-Mira Mei! Otras mellizas!- Dijo enérgicamente la peli-castaña enérgicamente señalando a las mellizas Kurosaki

-Ya lo note- Dijo la pelinegra secamente

-¿Son mellizas?- Pregunto Saya sorprendida a sus primitas

-Pues… si pero como somos tan distintas nadie lo nota- Comento Yuzu llevándose una mano a la nuca

-¿Pero ustedes como lo supieron?- Pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

-Digamos que somos adivinas- Comento cómicamente la chica castaña moviendo sus manos como si lanzara un hechizo, para luego agregar –Yo soy Misaki Fujioka y ella es mi hermana Misaki Mei- Se presentó enérgicamente Fujioka a su hermana, mientras esta solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se puso a buscar dulces

-Nosotras somos Kurosaki Yuzu, ellas es mi hermana Karin, mi hermano Ichigo y mi prima Saya- Se presentó alegremente Yuzu y a su familia que miraban sorprendidos la familiaridad con la se presentaban ambas chicas

-Qué envidia! Yo quisiera tener un hermano o hermana mayor!- Dijo haciendo puchero

-Yo soy tu hermana mayor…- Dijo Mei con indiferencia

-Eso no cuenta! Además yo soy la mayor!- Grito molesta Fujioka señalándose a sí misma

Las hermanas y prima del shinigami sustito comenzaron a reír por las acciones de la chica con el parche en el ojo derecho, y siguieron conversando con ella, Ichigo por su parte se adentró más en la tienda buscando con la vista al propietario de la misma o a sus amigos shinigamis, pero se le hizo muy extraño en un principio, hasta que la chica con cabello negro y el parche en el ojo izquierdo ha cerco a él y tirando sutilmente de la manga de su camina, cuando el peli-naranja volteo la mirada para mirarla sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer la espalda, a diferencia de su hermana esta chica era extrañamente espeluznante

-Si buscas a los otros están en la parte trasera de la tienda, están hay desde que el tipo con el agujero en la barriga y la chica pequeña con kimono negro llegaron- Dijo como si nada Mei a un asombrado Ichigo, para luego agregar- Parece que fueron atacados por un Furukimono…

Los ojos castaños del shinigami sustituto se abrieron de par en par al escuchar lo que dijo aquella chica con el ojo derecho teñido de rojo y el parche en el izquierdo, sin prestarle más atención a esta extraña joven, se dirigió corriendo a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde sabía que estaría el tendero y sus compañeros y abriendo la puerta de par de par de la habitación vio a todos, Urahara, Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow y Tessai quienes también voltearon a ver lo por su repentina aparición, para el alivio del joven de cabellos anaranjados, Rukia estaba ilesa

-Ichigo-kun! Qué bueno verte!- Saludo como si nada Urahara

-Dónde demonios estabas estúpido!- Le regañaba Grimmjow

-¿Rukia estas bien?- Pregunto el Ichigo alarmado ignorando a todos, se acercó a su compañero y luego agrego -¿Es cierto que te atacaron?

-Tranquilo Ichigo estoy bien- Decía Rukia tratando de calmar al peli-naranja

-Llamamos a tu casa para avisarte, pero tu papá dijo que estarías muy ocupado hoy- Dijo Tessai

-Además alguien más lo mato- Agrego Renji

-No estoy ocupado para esto ¿Y cómo es eso de que alguien más lo mato?- Pregunto Ichigo confundido

-Eso mismo preguntamos nosotros- Dijo Urahara sacando su abanico de sus ropas

-Yo ya se los dije, pero no me creen! Fue él! Él está vivo y elimino a ese Furu-no sé qué!- Grito Grimmjow furioso señalando a todos los presentes

-Es imposible que esté vivo! Debiste confundir a alguien más con el- Inquiría Renji mirando molesto al arrancar

-No vive tanto tiempo con ese bastardo como para confundirla con cualquier idiota que se me ponga al frente!- Seguía gritando Grimmjow furioso

-¿De quién están hablando?- Pregunto Ichigo aún más confundido

-Grimmjow cree que vio a Ulquiorra- Dijo Rukia seriamente ante la mirada atónita de Ichigo

-No creo a verlo visto! Lo vi! Mira estúpido shinigami esto fue lo que paso!- Dijo Grimmjow tratando de calmarse para comenzar a contar

 _Flashback:_

 _Se veía a Rukia corriendo por los techos de la ciudad de Karakura, vigilando, buscando rastro de los hollows que parecían desaparecer en cuanto entraba al mundo de los vivos, también señales de los llamados Furukimonos, parecía salir solo de noche, habría seguido con eso todo el día, si fuera por el Arrancar que comenzó a perseguirla, o mejor dicho, molestarla_

 _-Hey! Nee Rukia! Te estoy hablando shinigami!- Gritaba Grimmjow alcanzando a la shinigami_

 _-Y ahora qué quieres Grimmjow- Le contesto Rukia fastidiada deteniendo su paso_

 _-¿En dónde carajos vive Ichigo?- pregunto Grimmjow tranquilo llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos_

 _-¿Y para que quieres saber eso?- Dijo la peli-negra arqueando una ceja_

 _-¿No es obvio? Quiero que me de mi jodida revancha… De nuevo-_

 _-Otra vez con eso…-_

 _Dijo Rukia con un eje de molestia en su tono de voz y en la expresión de su rostro para comenzar a saltar y correr de nuevo por los techos de la ciudad, seguida de cerca por el arrancar, que se molestaba a cada segundo por el hecho de ser ignorado por la teniente shinigami, la persecución siguió por casi una hora, tal vez un poco, hasta que la teniente y el Hollow terminaron en el parque infantil de ciudad, donde continuaron donde empezaron a discutir sobre la obsesión de Grimmjow por pelear con el joven shinigami y ganarle, pero se detuvieron al momento cuando escucharon grito desesperado pidiendo ayuda, la shinigami por su deber no dudo en correr en dirección de esa voz, mientras el peli-azul la seguía para seguir exigiéndole la dirección de la vivienda de Ichigo. Cuando ambos llegaron al punto de dónde provino la voz, se trataba de la zonas más aislada del parque, donde solo habían árboles que creaban un paisaje sombrío, ya que no permitían el paso de la luz, se encontraron con una escena atroz, la voz venia de un humano, un hombre, que se arrastraba por el suelo dejando un rastro de sangre de si por las incontables cortadas que poseía en su espalda, brazos y piernas_

 _-Por favor ayúdenme! No quiero morir- Gritaba el hombre horrorizado_

 _-No se preocupe lo voy ayudar, solo permanezca quieto- Expreso acercándose al herido para calmarlo, pero este parecía no verla o escucharla_

 _-No tiene caso, este humano no puede vernos- Dijo Grimmjow como si nada_

 _-Pero aun así hay que ayudarlo!- le grito Rukia molesta_

 _-Ya viste sus heridas… Los humanos comunes como este no sobreviven a esta clase heridas y si realmente quieres ayudarlo sácalo de su sufrimiento, mátalo de una vez y luego trasmuta su alma- Respondió Grimmjow fríamente_

 _-¿Qué cosa!?- Replico Rukia aún más molesta_

 _-Me escuchaste! Mátalo y sácalo de su agonía o mejor aún, si tanto te desagrada la idea de matarlo tú misma espera a que se muera, de todos modos no le deben quedar más de un par de minutos-_

 _Dijo secamente el sexta espada para luego darse vuelta y marcharse del lugar, mientras la shinigami impotente se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de aquel humano a que no podría salvar, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Grimmjow tenía razón, no salvaría su vida mortal, el hombre de ojos celeste solo se había alejado un par de metros cuando escucho un rugido espantoso desde lo más profundo de los árboles, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, de las sombras salido una gigantesca tenaza que atrapo al mal herido humano ante la mirada atónita de la shinigami a su lado y lo arrastro de vuelta a las sombras, por la oscuridad no se podía ver nada, pero si se podía oír los gritos desesperados del hombre, que enmudecieron en instante y luego le siguieron el sonido de sangre cayendo a chorros, huesos rompiéndose y algo que los masticaba._

 _Ambos individuos, Rukia la shinigami y Grimmjow el arrancar se pusieron guardia inmediatamente, esperando ver a su nuevo enemigo y de entre las sombras vieron salir un Furukimono, era exactamente igual a los otros que habían estado viendo los últimos días, con apariencia de estatua japonesa, con solo un par de diferencias, este les triplicaba en tamaño a los que habían aparecido anteriormente y sus extremidades no eran de mantis si no de cangrejo, Rukia se colocó en posición para atacar a dicha bestia con su "Some no mai, tsukishiro" pero el Furukimono rápidamente con sus tenaza y de forma que la mando a volar lejos de la zona, dejando al arrancar solo con el cruel demonio, pero Grimmjow no era o fue el sexta espada por nada, desenfundo a "Pantera" y sin ningún titubeo se lanzó contra la estatua con brazos de cangrejo, esquivo ágilmente los ataques del enemigo, y estando cara a cara con aquel monstruo con rostro humano de piedra, arremetió contra este con su zanpakuto, ocasionándole una profunda cortada en el rostro el Furukimono, pero no broto ni una sola gota de sangre de esta y antes de que el Hollow pudiera alejarse o atacar de nuevo el mostro le propino un potente ataque que lo mando a volar varios metros lejos, lo suficientemente lejos para salir de la zona de los árboles y terminar un claro, Grimmjow con su agilidad felina cayo de pie en el suelo esperando otro ataque, para su confundida mirada azulada, el Furukimono no se atrevió a salir de las sombra,_

 _-Le teme a la luz ¿Le hará daño?-_

 _Pensó Grimmjow para sí mismo, al ver la criatura no se animaba a salir de la oscuridad, como si le tuviera miedo a la luz, pero eso solo tardo unos segundos, ya que como un animalillo curioso saco sus tenazas a la luz un par de veces y al ver la claridad solar que no le ocasionaba daño alguno, salió lentamente a la luminosidad con confianza, alzo su tenaza con toda la intención de atacar al felino denuedo, pero una ráfaga de aire congelado salido de la nada, lanzo al Furukimono lejos del arrancar y congelando la mitad del cuerpo de la enorme bestia, la cual ante el ataque repentino su dispuso a huir, el hombre de cabellos azulados corrió inmediatamente en la dirección en la que escapo su enemigo, cuando finalmente dio con el monstruo este estaba hecho pedazos, desperdigado por todos lados, al igual que la sangre, Grimmjow busco con la mirada con su Pantera en mano al responsable de aniquilar al Furukimono que él iba a matar, hasta que su mirada se posó en una figura que caminaba tranquila a paso sereno, alejándose de los resto del cadáver, no podía ver el rosto de esa persona, ya que estaba de espaldas, pero pudo apreciar perfectamente la espada negra en su mano izquierda y ambos brazos manchados completamente de sangre, además esa silueta de espaldas se le hacía increíblemente familiar al sexta espada por lo que decidido perseguir a aquella persona, pero esta saco un fosforo encendido y sin darse vuelta lanzo el objeto inflamable a los resto haciendo que se incendiaran al acto con ese extraño color azul-verdoso que los caracterizaba los resto de ese monstruos, deteniendo el paso del Hollow que se cubrió instintivamente con sus brazos y tomo una distancia segura de los restos que se quemaban, por solo un momento, por solo un instante, Grimmjow pudo ver el rostro de la persona que parecía ser responsable de asesinar al Furukimono que se giró por un momento, aun por la distorsión visual que ocasionaba el fuego el hombre con el agujero en el vientre y sin corazón pudo distinguir el rostro de un ser que odiaba profundamente y no creyó volver a ver_

 _-Ul… Ulquiorra…- Susurro Grimmjow en tono de voz apenas audible_

 _En de la misma fugaz forma en la que vio al individuo, este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, Grimmjow busco como un demente por todo el jodido parque a quien creyó era Ulquiorra, pero no encontró ni a nadie que tuviera una remota similitud física con este, busco a la shinigami que al parecer estuvo inconsciente todo ese tiempo por el ataque de Furukimono, al despertarla se fueron juntos a la tienda de Urahara_

 _Fin del Flashback_

CONTINUARA…


	6. EL HECHICERO Y LOS KALAN HOONAH BOOX

CAPITULO 6: EL HECHICERO Y LOS KALAN HOONAH BOOX

Y Mientras Ichigo hablaba con sus compañeros en el interior de la tienda, una particularmente desarrollada y hermosa joven, se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro por el centro municipal de Karakura, ya que ahora enfrentaba el gran inconveniente de que debía encontrar un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, ya que en la panadería donde trabaja anteriormente fue cerrada por cosas de salubridad que ella no entendía, además con solo media beca y la universidad casi encima necesitaba, no obstante por más que buscaba por toda la ciudad no encontraba un empleo acorde a sus necesidades o disponibilidad, se resignó a volver a casa ya frustrada por su situación, cuando se encontró con un par de chicas muy singulares a las que llevaba un algunos días sin ver

-Hey! Es Hime-chan! Hola Orihime-chan- Grito Hiro a todo pulmón corriendo en dirección y abrazándose con fuerza a ella

-Orihime-san!- Saludaba educadamente Mana

-Oh! Hiro-chan, Mana-san! Que gusto verlas!- Respondió Orihime acariciándose la cabeza de la niña con ternura

-¿Te encuentras bien Orihime-san? Pareces preocupada…- Le pregunto Mana inquietada

-Pues un poco… pero, acaso se me nota tanto- Pregunto Orihime extrañada

-Nada de eso… Mana-chan es muy intuitiva, siempre sabe cuándo estoy triste aunque no se lo diga- Decía muy alegre Hiro señalando Mana enérgicamente

-Vaya, eres alguien especial… eres una adivina- Exclamo la peli-naranja sorprendida

-No es para tanto…- Susurro tímidamente la peli-castaña para luego retomar la conversación -¿Es algo serio? Espero no sonar atrevida, pero te podría ayudar, aunque sea un poco- Comentaba Mana tímidamente

-Pues… umm… es que necesito un trabajo, pero no consigo nada bueno- Comento preocupada Orihime pero tratando de disimularlo

-Ese no es problema entonces- Dijo Hiro tomando de la mano a Orihime y empezando a jalarla –Mana acaba de conseguir un trabajo y la dueña dijo que necesitaba otra- Agrego muy contenta

-En serio!- Respondió feliz

-Que! No! Ella no puede ir a ahí!-

No tardo en comentar Mana alarmada, ya que la jefa que tenía no era precisamente una persona "normal" y tenía por la seguridad de la peli-naranja, pero antes de que se diera cuenta tanto la niñita rubia como la chica de las hadas ya se había alejado varios metros caminando a paso acelerado, por lo que la chica de las gafas comenzó a perseguirlas y para su desgracia el lugar donde acababa de conseguir trabajo, que un restaurante pequeño de estilo europeo en su exterior, poseía un enorme letrero de madera que tenía graba las palabras "La Madriguera", no está muy lejos, por lo que Orihime y Hiro llegaron antes de ser alcanzadas, la peli-naranja no recordaba un restaurante como ese estuviese hay antes, pero eso no le llamo tanto la atención como el sonido de disparos dentro del local, y ante la mirada asusta de las chicas y la niña, salió despavorido un tipo desconocido salir despavorido por la ventana y saltando por la misma, una mujer vestida con traje formal de color oscuro y una camisa color cereza, con el cabello largo, negro y recogido con un muño alto, parecía muy elegante, de no ser por el hecho que sostenía lo que parecía un "arma de fuego"...

-Justo a eso le temía- Comento Mana algo alarmada

-¿Es… es... Esa es tu jefa?-Pregunto Orihime asustada

-Es genial como usa esa arma verdad!- Exclamo Hiro emocionada mientras las otras 2 la miraban extrañadas

-Sigue corriendo pendejo! Piénsalo dos veces antes de pedirme empleo con coqueteos! Imbécil!- Gritaba a todo pulmón la mujer apuntando con el arma al tipo

-Eres una maldita loca!- Gritaba el tipo corriendo a toda velocidad

-Loca! Dile eso a mí plomo!- Grito furioso la mujer recargando el arma rápidamente

-Haruno-sama!- Grito Mana sobresaltada dirigiéndose a la ventana seguida por Orihime y Hiro

-¿Mana-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que comenzabas mañana temprano- Pregunto la mujer calmándose de forma automática

-¿Eso… Eso es un rifle?- tartamudeo Orihime algo asustada

-De hecho es una bayoneta francesa- Comento tranquilamente –Pero tranquila solo la usa para asustar a los cabrones como ese y defenderme y ¿tu quien es eres jovencita?- Agrego la mujer

-Haruno-sama ya es Orihime-chan quiere el puesto de camarera que tiene disponible- Respondió Hiro rápidamente

-Eso sí está disponible Haru…-

\- Haruno, Yanagi Haruno, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo deseas- Interrumpió la Haruno a la peli-naranja para luego agregar- Y descuida el puesto aún está libre, si lo quieres pasa adelante, te entrevistare en la cocina

Comento sonriente la mujer aun con la bayoneta las manos, haciendo que Orihime y Mana se miraran nerviosas la una a la otra, por su lado la pequeña Hiro no dejaba de admirarla, Haruno le hice una seña a la chica con gafas y la pequeña para que permaneciera fuera del local mientras que en interior de este, más específicamente en la cocina, donde había una decena de cajas y algunas mesas y sillas, la peli-naranja empezó a hacer entrevistada, una entrevista muy particular. Mientras que muy lejos allí, en esa particular zona de la ciudad donde solo había ruinas, se encontraba Ishida Uryu, entrenando sus habilidades Quincy junto a Sado Chad, ya que en la última semana ambos fueron atacados por los llamados Furukimonos, el joven moreno no dudo en buscar información sobre las criaturas con Urahara, también avisar que el joven Quincy necesitaría un shinigami de escolta, para así respetar el mandato de la sociedad de almas, pero por petición de este guardo el secreto y solo se limitó a ayudarlo fortalecerse para derrotar a esos monstruos

-Estás seguro de que no quieres avisarle a nadie- Pregunto Chad con su tranquilidad de siempre, mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso después de estar varias horas entrenando

-Completamente… además ya tendrán suficientes problemas con deshacer de cosas para tener que preocuparse por mí- Respondió fríamente Uryu

-Pero si te sorprenden matando a uno…-

-Me prohibieron matar Hollows, nunca dijeron nada de los Furukimonos…- Interrumpió Uryu secamente

-¿Y cómo es que sabes que son esas cosas?-

-Alguien… hace mucho tiempo me hablo de ellos, creí que solo era un cuento para niños, porque me lo conto igual que un cuento, pero por lo visto son muy reales- comento Uryu con cierto tono melancólico en su voz

-¿Se puede saber quién te hablo de ellos?- Pregunto Chad notando la mirada un tanto triste del peli-negro

-Si! Fui yo grandulón!- hablo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Ambos jóvenes voltearon, instintivamente se colocaron en posición de guardia, ambos pudieron sentir un reiatsu muy extraño, no se parecía al de un Hollow o un Furukimono o cualquier otra cosa con la que se hayan enfrentado antes, era algo diferente, guiados por ese mismo reiatsu tan extraño buscaron con la vista al poseedor de esa energía y lo encontraron, oculto en las sombras de algunos escombros se podía apreciar perfectamente un luz muy intenso, con forme este se salía de la oscuridad tomaba forma, una silueta femenina y al fin se rebeló, una joven realmente hermosa, sonrisa coqueta, muy bien proporcionado y con grandes atributos, tez pálida y ojos color lila y su despeinado y largo cabello rubio brillaba intensamente, era el punto de donde venía la luz, tanto el joven Quincy como su compañeros se quedaron mirando a la joven sorprendidos, sin siquiera parpadear, hasta que el peli-negro en un acto reflejo dejo escapar una peque frase de sus labios

-¿Yang? ¿Yang eres tú?- Pregunto incrédulo el Uryu

-Ury-chan! Hasta que al fin me reconoces!- Grita felizmente la rubio para luego correr hacía el oji-azul y darle un fuerte abrazo -Ury-chan! No tiene una idea de cómo te extrañe arquero!- Agrego enérgicamente, sin romper su fuerte abrazo levantada al susodicho del suelo

-Si eres Yang… aire… pulmones… huesos…- Decía Uryu en casi mudo por la pérdida de aire, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba chasquido en todo su columna espinal

-Ups! Lo siento! Ya sabes cómo soy cuando me emociono y estoy tan feliz de verte- comento mientras que soltaba su agarre, dejando caer al peli-negro sentado en el suelo, tratando de tomar todo el aire que podía

-¿Ustedes… Se conocen?- Hablo al fin Chad, con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza

-Vaya, perdona mis modales, Soy Yang Xiao Long, soy una amiga de infancia de Uryu y tú tienes nombre o te sigo diciendo grandulón- Dijo alegremente Yang guiñando un ojo y extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

-Emmm… Yasutora Sado, pero todos me llaman Chad- Respondió dudoso tomando con delicadeza la mano de la chica

-En ese caso yo también te diré Chad- Comento dándole un fuerte apretón a la mano del chico, provocando que sonaran todos los huesos en su mano y dedos del moreno y que luego soltó al instante- Te has hecho amigos muy fuertes y resistentes Ury-chan, jejeje ya era hora-

-Sado no es el único, esta Ichigo y… Espera un momento! No nos vemos desde hace 10 años y luego te apareces y me saludas como si solo hubieran pasado unos días- Exclamaba molesto Uryu ya en pie pero recuperando el aliento todavía

-Y da gracias de que me tome un rato para saludarte, porque desde que llegue no eh hecho otra cosa más que exorcizar Hollows y ni hablar de todos los Furukimonos que eh tenido matar, esas cosas son realmente un dolor cabeza - Respondía la rubia en su defensa

-Eres tú la que lo está purificando, ¿Tú sola hasta purificando a todos lo hollows?- Pregunto Sado sorprendido mientras se revisaba la mano lastimada

-Ya quisiera poder hacerlo yo sola, oye ¿Cómo que yo sola? ¿Acaso no lo saben todavía?…- Dijo sorprendida Yang para luego volver a mirar al peli-negro -¿Tampoco tú te has dado cuenta Uryu? Después de todas las historias que te conté y que nos contó tu abuelo de niños- agrego más sorprendida

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto fríamente Uryu

-Me decepcionas un poco Ury-chan, realmente tu memoria es mala, pero no te culpo, con excepción de mí nunca has estado cerca de uno- Inquirió Yang alejándose un par de paso de los jóvenes

-¿De uno como y que eres?- Pregunto Sado también fríamente, ya que la situación lo demandaba

-Pues soy una Boox…-

Dijo la rubia como si nada, como si se trata un tema cualquiera de lo que hablaba, con la luz del atardecer a sus espaldas, Uryu abrió los ojos de par en par sus ojos por lo que dijo su amiga de infancia, reflejando una profunda inquietud en ellos, Chad por su parte también se sorprendió, no por lo que dijo la chica, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que era un "Boox" pero para que alguien como Ishida Uryu mostrara tal intranquilidad en su rostro era señal de que algo realmente malo estaba por suceder, sin embargo sus pensamiento no pudieron continuar, ya que desde algunos escombros más atrás se escuchó un ruido horrendo, pronto todos vieron como las sombras comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran vivas, perdiendo sus formas originales y desprendiéndose de los objetos a los cuales pertenecía, moviéndose velozmente como serpientes o gusanos por el suelo con dirección a la parte poblada de la ciudad, los testigos de aquella aparición se dieron cuenta de que aquello era un Furukimono que de alguna manera había permanecido muy bien escondido, no dudaron en perseguirlo.

Igualmente, en otro lugar de la ciudad, más concretamente en los alrededores de la tienda Urahara, Ichigo con su forma de shinigami acompañado por Renji y Grimmjow, este que accedió a ayudarlos con la condición de que Ichigo le diera otra revancha cuando mataran a todas esas cosas bestiales, perseguían el reiatsu de lo que parecía ser otro Furukimono, el joven peli-naranja podía hacer esto con confianza ya que Rukia se ofreció amablemente a acompañar a sus hermanas y prima, al igual que a las extrañas mellizas con traje de lolita de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares, pero esta busque seguía sin mucho existo ya que lo podían percibir, pero le era difícil determinar la dirección en la que la criatura se encontraba, aun no tenían tanta experiencia como para saber cazarlos, Urahara con su personalidad no les decía nada sobre como pelear adecuadamente con esas cosas, solo se limitada a decir "Yo no soy a quien le deben preguntar" y si insistan en preguntarle el sombrero solo desvariaba o los ignoraba, eso cabreaba de sobre manera al peli-naranja, no obstante sabía que no gana nada enojándose con él, lo mejor era matar a todas esas bestias lo más rápido que se pueda, finalmente después de un rato de ir y venir se encontraron con algo llevaban algunos días sin ver, un Hollow bastante pequeño y débil, con apariencia de murciélago, pero aun así un Hollow, que parecía estar escondiéndose de algo, los tres se acercaron en mediatamente, los shinigamis en posición de ataque, pero la criatura con máscara de calavera parecía está más preocupada por esconderse en el callejón que por pelear con los shinigamis cuando el peli-azul intervino

-Oe! Pendejo que te pasa! ¿Hay un par de jodidos shinigamis aquí no quieres matarlos?- Pregunto Grimmjow con curiosidad señalando a los shinigamis

-Ustedes no lo entienden! No entienden! Si me muevo, si hablo, si respiro… Ellos me verán y me comerán! No quiero ser comido! No quiero morir! No en manos de ellos!- Contesto el Hollow con su monstruosa voz, pero evidentemente aterrado

-¿Estás hablando de los Furukimonos?- pregunto Ichigo acercándose

El Hollows al escuchar la palabra "Furukimono" se alarmo al momento, corrió a toda velocidad saliendo del callejón en busca de otro escondite, los shinigamis no se molestaron en perseguirlo, no era una amenaza, además sabían ahora lo que estaba ocurriendo con los hollows que llegaban a Karakura, sin embargo, al escuchar un grito desgarrador de este mismo Hollow que se enmudeció en menos de un segundo, los tres individuos se movieron con la velocidad del sonido en la dirección en la huyo la criatura enmascarada, pero no encontraron al Hollow si no a otro de esos monstruos Furukimonos, que exactamente igual al que Grimmjow vio esa misma tarde, pero esta estaba empapa en la exclusiva sangre negruzca que identifica a los monstruos huecos, antes de que alguien reaccionara, el Furukimono se lanzó contra los shinigamis y el Hollow tratando se cortarlos con sus tenazas abiertas de par en par, no obstante fueron esquivadas sin problemas por los guerreros, Renji que termino colocándose en el techo de una casa bastante extraña escondida en medio de dos edificio, invoco la forma "Shinkai" de su zanpakuto, y con "Zabimaru" lanzo un potente ataque contra la criatura, la cual lo recibió de frente, esto causo una profunda cortada en el rostro de la bestia pero no derramo ni una gota de sangre, todo lo contrario, se enfureció lanzando un espantoso rugido e impulsándose con sus tenazas arrojo contra el pelirrojo, tan rápido que este no tuvo tiempo de repelerlo, no le quedo de otro que recibirlo de frente y esperar que su defensa aguantara.

Pero cuando el Furukimono estaba unos cuantos metros del teniente pelirrojo choco contra algo que parecía ser una especie de barrera invisible, que hizo que el monstruo se impactara con gran fuerza contra el suelo y por increíble que parezca, su fuerte caparazón comenzó desintegrarse, dejando su músculos expuestos y a retorceré de dolor, ante este momento de debilidad Ichigo que se mantenía en el aire junto con Grimmjow, ataco al Furukimono con un potente "Getsuga Tenshou", fulmino al Furukimono haciéndolo cenizas en un instante, la pelea había acabado rápidamente

-Hey! Ichigo! Qué demonios paso! ¿Qué le hicieron a esa cosa?- Pregunto Grimmjow bajando del cielo

-¿Y qué hace una casa como está aquí?- Preguntaba Renji mirando de reojo la extraña casa

-No tengo idea, pero fue de mucho ayuda, parece haber una barrera por aquí- Comento acercándose poco a poco a donde se supone estaba la barrera, movía su brazo de arriba abajo apresuradamente pero no parecía haber nada

-Es un Kekkai, una barrara especial para ahuyentar malos espíritus… Se estaban tardando-Dijo alegre saliendo por la puerta del jardín un joven flacucho y peli-negro, con gafas y pipa en boca que tenía la peculiaridad de tener un ojo azulado y otro amarillento, pero era aún más particular era vestía un kimono rojo con flores blancas que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y a su vez provocaba que lo presentes lo miraran extrañados –Muchas gracias por matar a ese Furukimono Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-san y Jaegerjaquez-san, esa cosa llevaba un par de horas merodeando mi tienda buscando como entrar y yo no podía hacer nada para ahuyentarlo-

-¿Te relacionas con pervertidos Ichigo?- Pregunto nuevamente Grimmjow con expresión de asco en su rostro

-Yo-Yo no me relaciono con pervertidos! Y ni se quien esté y sale en público! Quien coños eres y como sabes quién soy!?- Gritaba Ichigo molesto tratando de defenderse

-Urahara y tu tenían razón Yoruichi-sama… este chico es muy tímido- Comento aún más alegre el chico con gafas

-Te lo dijimos…-Se escuchó la voz femenina de Yoruichi desde dentro la casa

-¿Que hace aquí Yoruichi-san?- Pregunta Renji bajando del techo, asomándose sorprendido de ver a Yoruichi en su forma humana después de realmente mucho tiempo

-Pues cenando y seguiré cenando aquí por un tiempo, este cabron me lo debe por un deseo que salió mal- contesto la peli-purpura con lo que parecía todo un festín colocado delante de ella

-Te lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir, lo que tiene pasar pasara, si el deseo no salió como tú querías estaba pre-terminado que sucediera así- Comento el joven heterocromía en su defensa

-Oye cabron! Deja de desvariar y contesta la jodida que te hiso este tarado!- Dijo Grimmjow señalando a Ichigo, este solo miro feo

-Impulsivo como siempre no Grimmjow-san, ten calma las respuestas que buscan les serán reveladas, el conocimiento tiene un gran precio para quien lo valora- siguió hablando el joven de las gafas

-¿Quién carajos eres ¡exhibicionista!?- agrega remarcando especialmente la palabra "exhibicionista" muy molesto por no responderle

-Yo soy Kimihiro Watanuki, un adivino y brujo dimensional, y esta es mi tienda de deseos y particularmente de variedades de todo tipo en lo que estoy de paso por esta dimensión- Dijo enérgicamente Watanuki mientras se hacía a un lado dejando ver el interior de su tienda

-Deseos…- Susurro Ichigo confundido

-Variedades…- Susurro Grimmjow mirando raro el pelinegro

-Pero no le compren nada! Cobra demasiado o muy poco por sus lecturas de la suerte y sus deseos nunca salen bien!- Chillo Yoruichi algo molesta mientras sigue comiendo

-Ya supéralo…- Respondió Watanuki secamente para luego agregar- Pero adelante, pasen adelante les ofrece algo de beber y de comer, si es que Yoruichi-sama no se a acabo todo

Yoruichi solo le hecho una mirada asesina al hechicero que la ignoraba, los tres que aún lo miraban algo extrañados entraron a la tiendo por la puerta del jardín y se sentaron a la mesa junto a la mujer gato, tomando toda la distancia posible del tendero, se sentían algo incómodos por las vestimentas tan… reveladoras del susodicho, además de que su sonrisa constante los tenia intranquilos

-Díganme ¿Cómo les puedo retribuir el que se hayan desecho de ese monstruo? ¿Les sirvo algo de comer, sake, whisky, explicarle que es un Furukimono y como matarlos fácil rápidamente? Imagino que Urahara no les ha querido decir y no me extrañaría, él tampoco sabe mucho del tema- Dijo Watanuki como si nada

-Whisky…- Respondió Grimmjow rápidamente

-No!- Gritaron unísonos los shinigamis casi regañando al arrancar

-¿Cómo se mata a Furukimono? ¿Y cómo demonios es que sabes tú de esos Furukimonos?- Pregunto Ichigo alzando levemente la voz

-Es mi trabajo saberlo- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa

-A mí se me hace raro- Comento Renji fríamente

-Oh vamos! Existen infinidad de cosas que son inexplicables en el mundo, siguen siendo inexplicables y están al lado de la raza humana, pero la imaginación, el pasado, los humanos, los derivados de la humanidad como ustedes son criaturas realmente extrañas, aunque los Furukimonos, pero sí de los Furukimonos quieren saber, les diré todo lo que se de ellos…- Continua diciendo el hechicero ante las miradas extrañadas de casi todos, Ichigo lo miraba seriamente por lo que dijo

-¿Este tipo siempre habla así de raro?- Le pregunto Grimmjow a Yoruichi

-No tienes idea- fue lo único que respondió la mujer gato

-¿Que son los Furukimonos?- mirando fría mente al joven gafas

-Verás Kurosaki-kun, en el pasado mucho antes de que existiera la sociedad de almas, existían y siguen existiendo espíritus naturales, nacidos al mismo tiempo que nació este planeta, son tan antiguos como los animales, las plantas, la humanidad y la vida misma, estos se ocultaban entre los hombres tomando formas de vegetación o fauna para poder protegerlos, invisibles hasta para otros espíritus, los "Tonatzins", ellos eran los encargados de mantener el flujo de la energía espiritual y aun lo mantiene, solo que no tan arduamente como antes, no obstante por motivos que nadie sabe con exactitud algunos de estos Tonatzins se corrompieron, estos Tonatzins corrompidos se llamaron "Furukimonos" los cuales fueron enviados a otro mundo, ya que su existencia alteraba severamente el flujo de energía espiritual en vez de mantenerlo equilibrado como lo hacen los Tonatzins, ese mundo alterno que se volvió el hogar de los Furukimonos es conocido como "Xibalbá", es muy similar a la Sociedad de Almas y al Hueco Mundo, pero el Xibalbá no es un plano meramente espiritual, si no uno físico-espiritual como el mundo de los humanos…

-¿Es por eso que los humanos comunes pueden ver a los Furukimonos, no son espíritus en realidad, si no seres vivos?- Interrumpió Grimmjow recordando lo que ocurrió ese día

-Precisamente, siendo un mundo físico-espiritual no es de extrañar que sus habitantes que eran espíritus malévolos al inicio se volvieran entes físicos- Contesto Watanuki sonriendo

-¿Y por qué tienen que venir a este mundo?- Pregunto Ichigo molesto

-Porque es el único con el que tienen contacto directo…y también por el mismo motivo por el que vienen los hollows, buscan al sabroso de comer- Dijo como el hechicero si nada ante las miradas serias de todos –Los Furukimonos comen almas y carne humana, pero en general se comen cualquier cosa que se mueva, por pequeño o débil que sea, si está vivo o muerto, si es humano, shinigami, Quincy, Hollow, un Tonatzins puro o lo que sea, igual si emite reiatsu de algún tipo se lo comerán-

-Y como nos cuentas esto tan tranquilamente! Por lo que dices esas son una verdadera amenaza para todo el mundo ¿Y cómo es que han existido por tanto tiempo sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta?- Acusaba Renji al hechicero exhibicionista

-Por qué así como hay shinigamis para purificar hollows, también alguien que tienen el trabajo de eliminar a los Furukimonos- Respondió Yoruichi parando de comer aun momento para luego continuar

\- Efectivamente, cuando los Tonatzins se corrompieron volviéndose Furukimonos, aparecieron un pequeño grupo de nuevos espíritus naturales, almas nobles muy parecidas a los Tonatzins, con la diferencia de que no son equilibradores si no depredadores de estos seres malignos, encargados de vigilar las puertas del Xibalbá escondidas en el mundo humano, proteger a los Tonatzins que siguen siendo puros, la humanidad y de que ustedes los shinigamis puedan hacer su trabajo tranquilos, los "Kalan Hoonah Boox"…

-¿Kala qué?- Pregunto Grimmjow confundido

-Kalan Hoonah Boox… significa "Guardianes oscuros de la puerta", aunque para abreviar, ellos mismo se hacen llamar simplemente "Boox", o sea "Oscuros"- Respondió un poco molesto por la falta de atención del Hollow

-¿Y dónde demonios están esos pendejos? Por qué no parece estar por aquí cazando una mierda como dices- Pregunto Grimmjow molesto, cuando pregunto esto todo miró fijamente al joven con heterocromía, hasta la mujer gato paro de comer para escuchar la respuesta, ya que en cierta forma Grimmjow tenía razón

-Claro que están aquí! Si no lo estuvieran esta ciudad estaría atestada de Furukimonos en menos de un día, los que ustedes han estado matando son aquellos que les han escapada o se escondieron muy bien de ellos, los Boox son realmente sigilosos cuando salen de cacería–respondió Watanuki moviendo su mano de forma graciosa

-Eso es imposible!- Exclamo Yoruichi molesta –Si hay tantos de esas cosas caníbales por las calles de este lugar deberíamos darnos cuenta, aunque sean eliminados rápidamente- agrego molesta la ex-capitana oji-amarilla

-Si no me crees ve ahora mismo al parque Tsubakidai, es más vayan todos, si se dan prisa podrán ver uno de los Boox más agresivos en acción-

Y en el instante en que Watanuki término de la frase con su particular expresión sonriente, todos los presentes se pusieron en pie y salieron a toda velocidad, el peli-negro los marcharse para luego decir para sí mismo

-Estudien muy bien cómo se pelea debidamente contra un Furukimono, estos shinigamis volverán por mas respuestas pero por ahora necesitare un guardas espaldas, esta dimensión se ha vuelto muy violenta y creo que se a quien le ofreceré el trabajo- Dijo con una risilla, para luego mirar a su perrito, que había estado durmiendo sin que nadie notara su presencia tranquilamente en el jardín de aquella casa, tenía un encargo para el

CONTINUARA…


	7. LOS PRIMEROS BOOX APARECEN

CAPITULO 7: LOS PRIMEROS BOOX APARECEN

Corriendo a toda velocidad, el grupo compuesto por un shinigami sustituto, un teniente, una ex-capitana y el arrancar corrían a través del cielo ahora nocturno a toda velocidad rumbo al parque como les dijo el hechicero dimensional, cuando tuvieron que detenerse de forma abrupta a medio camino, ya que sintieron varias presencias poderosas pertenecientes a Furukimonos en diferentes direcciones, una en el parque Tsubakidai, otra en dirección del instituto Karakura, una tercera en el centro municipal de la ciudad, la cuarta en el río Karasu y la cercanía de la tienda de Urahara

-¿Pero de donde carajos salen tantas de esas cosas?- Gritaba Renji molesto

-Mierda! Por cada uno que matamos se aparecen otros de la nada, es como si se multiplicaran!- Gruñía Ichigo molesto

-Y bien ¿No nos vamos a quedar así, verdad?- Decía Grimmjow con su característica sonrisa socarrona –No sé qué están esperando ustedes, pero yo me largo a buscar la más fuerte!- Terminando de decir esto de alejo del resto a toda velocidad en dirección de la tienda de Urahara

-Grimmjow espera! Esas cosas son muy duras! Grimmjow!- Gritaba Ichigo tratando de advertir

-Es un maldito loco…- Susurro Renji para sí mismo

-Déjalo que se largue si quiere, tenemos problemas más serios que resolver- Grito Yoruichi molesta –Ahora lo que aremos será separarnos, Yo iré al parque, Ustedes vayan a la escuela o al de centro- Agrego señalando la dirección de ambos sitios

-Que pasara con el que está en río- Pregunto Ichigo preocupado

-Para esta hora no deben de haber ningún humano en el río- Aseguro Yoruichi confiada

 _-Además seguro uno de esos Boox ira tras de ese-_ Pensó para sí misma la mujer gato

-Pero escuchaste al exhibicionista! Esas cosas se comen todo lo se mueva ira tras los humanos de los alrededores!

Antes de los dos jóvenes le insistieran con el tema del río, la oji-amarilla se fue a una velocidad impresionante del parque, los otros no tuvieron más opción que confiar en que ella tuviera algo de razón, Ichigo se fue a tomo dirección al instituto, Renji se dirigió al centro municipal tan rápido como se lo permitiera su técnica Shunpo, ambos con la idea en mente de acabar rápido con sus respectivos Furukimonos para ir al río, aunque particularmente, el peli-naranja lamentaba el no poder ver a uno de esos tales "Boox" en persona.

Mientras tanto en el parque Tsubakidai, se encontraba Orihime sentada a la orilla de la fuente que adornada el centro el parque, a su lado estaba Mana y por su lado distraída, jugando con una rayuela dibujada torpemente en el suela, frente a las chicas mayores estaba Hiro, brincando ágilmente de cuadro en cuadro, ignorando completamente la expresión de sorpresa y casi petrificada que tenía la chica peli-naranja en su rostro, mientras que la peli-castaña solo se mantenía cabizbaja

-Por eso no quería que le pidieras trabajo a Haruno-san… ella… es como Hiro y yo… estas asustada- Dijo en susurro apenas audible la chica con gafas

-Pu-pues la verdad lo ustedes son no me asustan… eh vivido rodeada de cosas sobrenaturales así que ustedes no me asustan ni me incomoda- Dijo Orihime tratando de relajar sus facciones –Además yo tampoco soy una persona normal, pero soy feliz y estoy feliz porque Haruno-sama me dio el puesto de camarera- Agrega con una enorme sonrisa

-Ya veo… me alegra ver que hay más como nosotras, pero… entonces ¿por qué has estado tan nerviosa toda la tarde?- Pregunto confundida

-Es que aún no supero que Haruno-sama me apuntara en la cara con su bayoneta para medir mi valor- Dijo algo asustada Orihime recordando el momento en el que su jefa le coloco la bayoneta en la cara y ella alzo los brazos instintivamente

Mana se limitó a colocar una sonrisa tenue en su rostro, ya que a ella hizo exactamente los mismo cuando la entrevistaron, además de eso se sentía feliz de que Orihime las aceptara a ella y a la pequeña rubia como amigas, ambas chicas siguieron platicando por un rato, cuando la expresión hasta entonces serena de Mana drásticamente cambio a una de espanto, se puso en pie inmediatamente y tomando de la mano a una confundida Orihime se dirigió así Hiro quien estaba muy entretenida jugando con la rayuela hasta ese momento pero también se detuvo de forma automática su diversión

-¿Pasa algo Mana-san?- Pregunto Preocupada Orihime

-Hiro-chan por favor llévate a Orihime-san a un lugar seguro- Dijo Mana tratando mantener la calma

-No! Yo me quedo contigo Mana-chan!- Replico Hiro molesta

-¿De qué están hablando?- Volvió a preguntar Orihime confundido y un poco preocupada cuando pudo percibir un reiatsu abrumador acercándose a ellas -¿Per que es eso…?

Agrego la peli-naranja al sentir dicha presencia, antes de que algunas de las chicas reaccionara, la fuente estallo desparramando grandes cantidades de agua por doquier y de entre los escombros de la fuente se apareció una criatura monstruosa, similar a una especie de múrcielo gigante, solo que sin alas, con una larga cola y con hocico alargado del que salía su larga lengua y ojos saltones brillando en un tono amarillento poco común, Mana se quedó petrificada al momento, mientras que la pequeña Hiro solo acato a abrazarse con fuerza a la cintura de la peli-castaña, la joven peli-naranja estaba horrorizada, sabía lo que era, un Furukimono, Urahara le había advertido de estas criaturas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a una, por la naturaleza nocturna de estas bestias, nunca antes había visto uno, pero sabía que era maligno, Orihime pensó rápido, dio un par de pasos al frente se colocándose delante de sus amigas, sacando de sus bolsillos sus broches extendiendo ambos brazos diciendo:

-Quédense detrás de mí! Yo las protegeré a ambas!- Dijo Orihime con firmeza en sus palabras

-Orihime espera! Es peligroso!- Grito alarmada Mana

Pero Orihime ignoro lo que dijo por Mana ya que el Furukimono se abalanzó sobre las tres femeninas, por lo que la peli-naranja utilizo técnica "Shiten Koushun", el cual pudo rechazar el ataque del con su exposición características y regresándole la agresión del monstruo, haciendo que este tomara distancia inmediatamente, pero la herida que le causo la barrera de la joven se regenero automática, Orihime trato de pensar en una estrategia para acabar con una cosa tan resistente como esa, entonces se apareció Yoruichi en campo de batalla, que corría en dirección de las 3 jóvenes para protegerlas de la bestia que se acaba de aparecer, aún no había sido vista los jóvenes para cuando el Furukimono se abalanzó sobre ella tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

La mujer-gato esperaba el mortal golpe cuando sintió alguien le abrazaba firmemente su cintura de lado, bajo su mirada y vio a una pequeña niña rubia que tenía su rostro escondido en su traje anaranjado, la pequeña la tenía fuertemente sujeta entre sus brazos, iba intentar apartarla para que no fuera atacada junto con ella, pero de forma inexplicable ambas pasaron de estar un par de centímetros del Furukimono que iba a golpearlas con sus garras a estar dentro de la barrare dorada de Orihime, quien las miro asustada a la dos, ya que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Hiro se separó de Mana, Mana no estaba y ni tampoco de cuando llego Yoruichi, mientras el Furukimono de daba golpes al suelo creyendo aun que la había dado a su presa.

-Pero qué demonios! Como llegamos aquí tan rápido!- Exclamo Yoruichi sorprendida

-Yoruichi-sama! En qué momento llego aquí?- Pregunto Orihime sorprendida

-Yo la traje! Yo la traje!- Exclama una y otra vez Hiro soltándose de Yoruichi– Mana sintió que ella venía así acá, así que me pidió que la pusiera segura dentro de esta barrera y la sacara a ella, por precaución- Dijo enérgicamente la pequeña

-¿¡Y como diantres lo hiciste niña?!- Pregunto Yoruichi alarmada

-Use mi tele-transportación! Es mi talento! Soy una Boox!- Dijo haciendo el clásico saludo militar, llevando una mano a su frente

-Boox!- Grito Yoruichi

La dama felina la miraba sorprendida, le costaba creer que una niñita como esa que se veía tan frágil fuera uno de eso de esos "Boox", ella los imagina diferentes, Orihime solo se limitaba ver con algo de curiosidad a la pequeña, para luego buscar con la mirada a la otra chica hasta ese momento ausente, para asombro de la joven de las hadas como de la ex–capitana shinigami, en todo ese tiempo estuvo conteniendo al Furukimono de forma nunca antes vista, sin usar ningún tipo de objeto u arma, solo con sutiles movimientos de sus manos pasos de un lado a otro como si practicara algún tipo de arte marcial, Mana hacia que el agua que salía de la fuente destrozada levitara a su alrededor en círculos a gran velocidad para luego dirigirse asía el Furukimono, rodearlo y crear una especie de burbuja gigante de agua, pero este se movía demasiado y amenazaba con escaparse de la estructura acuática

-Parece que ah este no lo podre ahogar- Susurro Mana en un tono de molestia

-Mana-chan! Necesitas ayuda con este! Segura que no quieres mi ayuda!- Gritaba Hiro a todo pulmón

-Tranquila estoy bien! Tu cuida a Orihime-san a la señora!- Respondió Mana en voz alta

-Señora…- Susurro Yoruichi algo molesta con una pequeña vena en su frente

-¿Cómo-como es que Mana-san hace eso con el agua?…- Pegunto Orihime en voz baja y algo asustada

-Es que Mana es una también es Boox y su talento es controlar cualquier líquido a voluntad-

Respondió Hiro tranquilamente ante la mirada de las otras, cuando el sonido de la burbuja de agua explotaba dejando libre al Furukimono, el cual tenía toda su atención enfocada en la chica que lo había encerrado, mientras esta tomaba una distancia segura de la bestia que se tambaleaba algo aturdida, Orihime y Yoruichi iban intervenir antes de Mana saliera herida de no ser por Hiro les hizo un gesto como señal de que no se movieran, luego la pequeña desapareció y reapareció junto a Mana

-Creo que si necesitas ayuda Mana-san- Comento Hiro divertida

-Solo un poco… ¿Puedes inmovilizarlo?- Pregunto Mana sin perder la vita del Furukimono que se acercaba poco a poco a ellas

-Claro! Sera muy fácil! Este es de los tontos- Respondió Hiro con gran sonrisa

Mientras sonreía saco del bolsillo de su vestido lo que parecía ser un yoyo acero para luego desaparecer nuevamente, mientras el Furukimono por su lado ya menos aturdido de haber estado en el agua, comenzó a moverse rápidamente así la chica, quien permaneció quieta donde estaba, elevo sus al cielo generando una burbuja de líquido nuevamente, pero a diferencia del anterior que enorme para poder contener al monstruo, este era pequeña, similar a una bola de boliche, pero increíblemente denso y pesado por toda el agua comprimida que la componía. Orihime y Yoruichi ni respiraban, solo miraban expectantes el siguiente movimiento de las chicas, para cuando el Furukimono estaba a escasos metros, tirando su garra para agarra a la joven peli-castaña frente a él, se detuvo justo en la posición en la que se encontraba, como si se hubiera congelado, ni la peli-naranja y ni la felina se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que detuvo al Furukimono por una elaborada red de hilos casi invisibles, si no fuera porque los susodichos reflejaban la luz de las pocas lámparas que habían alrededor, todos estos veían directamente de las manos de la recién aparecido Hiro, que se encontraba justo detrás del Furukimono, los hilos salían del yoyo que sostenía en su izquierda y de entre los dedos de su mano derecha, estaban fuertemente tensado para evitar que se moviera un solo musculo del ser malévolo

-Neee! Mana-chan! Es todo tuyo!-

-Gracias Hiro-chan!- Respondió Mana en voz alta y con un sutil movimiento de sus manos hacia delante, la esfera de agua se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la cabeza del Furukimono, provocando que esta saliera volando junto con el proyectil y del cuerpo decapitado salieran cascadas de sangre -Al fin se acabó…- Susurro sutilmente Mana algo cansada

-Game Over! Gana player 1! Hiiragi Mana!- Exclamaba Hiro alegre soltando el firme agarre de sus hilos que volvieron rápidamente al yoyo, para luego correr asía Mana para abrazarla y dirigirse después donde la joven peli-naranja y la peli-purpura

-Woh! Mana-san y Hiro-chan son impresionantes!- Soltaba Orihime moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo emocionada mientras desaparecía su escudo

-Esos… esos son todos los poderes de un Boox?…- Se preguntó a si misma Yoruichi en voz baja cuando cayó en cuenta de algo importante –Un momento… ¿Orihime tú ya sabias que ellas son Boox? ¿Cómo?- Le pregunto Yoruichi, ya que al parecer ya sabía de los poderes de las jóvenes

-Pues… es que ellas mismas me lo dijeron esta tarde… pero no me imaginaban que sus habilidades fueran así- Respondió Orihime tímidamente

-Y eso que no has visto Haruno-sama- Hablo Hiro ya están junto ellas, al igual que Mana

-Es cierto, nuestras habilidades son más que todo defensivos, Haruno-san es ofensiva y es realmente agresiva- Continuo Mana con lo dijo por la pequeña

-¿En serio!?- pregunto Orihime sorprendida

-Dijiste que eres una Boox ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto Yoruichi un tono de voz frio, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de re-ojo ambas chicas aún desconocidas para ella

-Yo soy Hiiragi Mana, ella es Tsukiyama Hiro y es cierto somos Boox, bueno… yo soy una "Boox Aak" y Hiro es una "Boox Dzec" ¿Quién es usted?- Respondió Mana dirigiéndose a la mujer en tono inusualmente serio para ella

-Shihouin Yoruichi y ¿Qué significa eso Aak y Dzec?- Volvió a la mujer gato aún más seria

-No es un momento para hablar de eso Yoruichi-sama, debemos ir tras el Furukimono en el centro, ese… si es realmente peligroso- Respondió Mana dirigiendo su mirada en otra dirección

Yoruichi y Orihime voltearon sus miradas en la misma dirección que lo hacía la chica con gafas y la pequeña rubia que también mirada preocupada en esa dirección, era extraño ni la joven de las hadas y la felina sentían nada en esa dirección, pero las otras dos chicas parecían si percibir algo, cuando anteriormente la mujer gato había detectado la presencia de uno de esos Furukimonos, antes de que la mujer ojos amarillentos le pudiera hacer otra pregunta a las chicas Boox estas salieron corriendo en dirección del centro, seguidas muy de cerca por Yoruichi y Orihime.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores del instituto Karakura, se encontraba Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos de su viejo instituto, hace nada estaba vestía con el característico uniforme que identificaba a los estudiantes de ese recinto, pero ahora era estaba por comenzar a la universidad y con sus poderes de shinigami de vuelta, los tiempos de colegial se volvieron un simple recuerdo para el joven peli-naranja, meditaba pensando en esos días, pero sin dejar de estar alerta, no se explicaba cómo pudo una presencia tan poderosa desaparecer como si nada en cuanto puso un pie en la escuela, cuando escucho unos pasos a la vuelta del pasillo, inmediatamente el shinigami sustito se desenfundo a su zanpakuto dual, espero en la esquina a que quien sea que estuviera en el pasillo se acercara lo suficiente, porque por el reiatsu que sentía no era humano, justo cuando que el individuo que esperaba estaba solo a un par de pasos a toparse con él, dio giro sobre sus pies y lanzo un potente estocada con Zangetsu, para llevarse la sorpresa de que no se trataba de un monstruo si no de un joven de cabellos y piel blanca y ojos azulados, vestido por completo de blanco, el cual con su espada de esgrima en mano bloqueo perfectamente el ataque el shinigami para luego tomar distancia tomando una postura elegante propia del esgrima, apuntando con su sable al peli-naranja que también había tomado distancia lo miraba confundido.

-¿Quién rayos eres y que haces aquí shinigami?- Pregunto el joven blanco con un semblante serio

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Quién eres tú y haces aquí?- Demando Ichigo serio mirando de reojo al joven blanco

-Yo soy Eis Schnee y estoy buscando un Furukimono, no es asunto de shinigami, así que por qué no das media vuelta y te vas por donde viniste- Inquirió altanero el Eis, mientras hacia un gesto con su mano de que se fuera

-Si atacan personas inocentes es asunto mío! Además no creo que alguien como tu sea capaz de eliminar a un Furukimono! ¿Y cómo es que sabes que es un Furukimono y que soy un shinigami?- Refunfuño Ichigo a la vez que preguntaba al peli-blanco

-Es obvio, ese uniforme solo lo usan los shinigamis, además soy "Boox Xibcay", los de mi especia cazamos Furukimonos, es lo que mejor sabemos hacer ¿Que los shinigamis no saben eso? Oye y aun no dices quien eres shinigami…- Respondió extrañado Eis por la pregunta que le hicieron

-Soy Ichigo y…. ERES UN BOOX!- Grito Ichigo sorprendido

Realmente el shinigami no se lo esperaba, que ese chico que se veía tan frágil y delicado aun teniendo un arma en sus manos, fuera un uno de esos Boox, sinceramente se los imaginaba diferente, mientras que por su parte Eis miraba confundido al peli-naranja, el había asumido que todos los shinigamis sabían quiénes eran los Boox, el albino le iba hacer otra pregunta al shinigami sustituto, cuando ambos sintieron un fuerte temblor que hizo retumbar todo el edificio, ambos se acercaron a la ventana más próxima para averiguar de qué se trataba, fue cuando vieron salir de debajo de la tierra en el patio del instituto lo que parecía un enorme cangrejo azul de largas antenas, en vez de tenazas con brazos musculosos y cuerpo alargado, tal criatura emitía un rugido horrendo, que se podía escuchar a kilómetros, ambos jóvenes miraban horrorizados como el Furukimono se iba a disponer con dirección al centro de la ciudad, sin hacerse esperar más el joven peli-blanco fue el primero en actuar, dando un potente salto desde el cuarto piso donde estaba con el shinigami sustituto aterrizo delante de la bestia impidiéndole el paso, Ichigo tampoco espero mucho, también salto desde el punto donde se encontraba y se coloco en posición de guardia a espaldas del Furukimono.

-Te dije que te fueras por donde viniste shinigami, yo puedo solo- Decía en voz alta Eis sin quitarle la vista de encima al Furukimono

-Si se te escapa atacara inocentes! Entonces si es asunto mío!- Respondía Ichigo molesto por la insistencia del albino

Hubieran seguido discutiendo de no ser porque el Furukimono los ataco a ambos con sus largas antenas, ambos jóvenes esquivaron ágilmente, Ichigo retrocediendo y Eis saltando sobre el monstruo, colocándose a un lado de este en posición de guardia, el Furukimono enfoco su atención en el albino volviéndolo atacar, esta vez con un potente puñetazo tan rápido que el joven Boox solo tuvo tiempo bloquearlo y tomar una distancia segura, hay entro Kurosaki Ichigo en acción, el shinigami se acerco a gran velocidad al monstruo, esquivando dinámicamente otro ataque del mismo y propinando una profunda estocada en la cabeza, a lo que la bestia reacciono volviendo atacar con sus antenas, para el shinigami era complicado esquivar los ataques tan rápido del Furukimono pero para el joven peli-blanco no le era tan difícil, el shinigami sustituto pudo ver como debajo de los pies de Eis se dibujaba una especie de "copo de nieve" de resplandor blanco, que le permitía moverse con gran agilidad, casi como si patinara, hasta que en un momento de confianza por parte del Boox recibió un puñetazo de frente por parte del Furukimono, que lo mando contra una de las paredes del instituto y provoco que comenzara a sangrar por una pequeña cortada en su frente y soltara su arma, Ichigo solo acato a lanzarle un potente Getsuga Tenshou, que dejo aturdido al Furukimono, el peli-naranja aprovecho para auxiliar al herido, pero se limito a quedarse solo a su lado cuando vio como este se puso en pie como si nada

-Con que puedes tu solo no?- dijo Ichigo con un tono algo sarcástico

-No jodas shinigami!- Respondió Eis secamente para luego agregar -Solo estaba probando que tan fuerte es ese Furukimono, puedo vencerlo solo-

-Claro…- Inquiero Ichigo sin abandonar su tono mordaz

-Claro que si estúpido shinigami y te lo voy a demostrar!-

Le grito furioso el joven Boox al shinigami frente a él, recogió su espada del suelo y corrió en dirección del Furukimono aun aturdido y comenzó a atacarlo con potente y rápidas estocadas de su sabe, a la que el monstruo no podía evitar por su enorme tamaño, que vez que este intentaba devolverle uno de los golpe al joven Boox, este lo evitaba sin dificultad alguna por esos "copos de nieve" que se dibujaban bajos sus pies y parecían darla la facultad de ser mas rápido de lo ya era y no solo eso sino también su fuerza, ya que las estocadas de su sable causaban más daño cada vez que atacaba, el Furukimono en un acto de desesperación por las heridas abalanzo su enorme cuerpo contra el albino abriendo de par en par su enorme boca, pero Eis esquivo su ataque al último minuto con una voltereta y como acto seguido se dibujo nuevamente otro copo de nieve bajo sus pies, pero este era más grande que los anteriores además de que brilla en tono azul intenso, clavo su sable este símbolo y de inmediato una ola de hielo y aire frio salió directo contra el Furukimono, convirtiéndolo en un bloque de hielo cuestión de segundos, para luego hacerse pedazos con un último golpe del sable de Eis que lo atravesó de lado a lado.

Ichigo por su parte no le daba crédito a lo que vio, ese tipo mato al Furukimono el solo, lo volvió hielo y lo hiso parecer tan fácil, cuando a él y sus compañeros apenas y podían, "ese es el poder de los Boox" pensaba para sí mismo el peli-naranja, hasta que vio como el albino caía de cara al piso, Ichigo corrió inmediatamente a verlo, noto que el Boox respiraba con dificultad y que su reiatsu estaba sumamente debilitado.

 _-Gasta demasiada energía con esa técnica de velocidad-_ Pensó Ichigo mirando preocupado al albino

-Te dije shinigami… te dije que podía solo…- pronuncio a duras penas Eis levantando su puño con dificultad

-tal vez… pero… creo excediste tus limites- Comento Ichigo tratando de poner en pie al albino –Eres Chima cierto?- Pregunto Ichigo tratando de recordar el nombre del Boox

\- Eis…- contesto molesto

-Bien Eis, ahora quédate quieto, te llevaré a un lugar seguro-

-Por supuesto que no!- Dijo molesto Eis aún más molesto y separándose el shinigami –No tengo tiempo para ponerme seguro, tengo que ir al rio!- Agrego tratando de camina con dirección al rio

-Estás loco! No puedes ir así como estas!- Regaño Ichigo

-Tú no entiendes! El idiota emo de compañero esta hay peleando solo, necesitara apoyo!-

-En ese caso voy contigo-

-Te dije que esto no es asunto de shinigamis!- Grito ahora furioso Eis

-Si es asunto mío por estas cosas llevan semanas atacando la ciudad en la que vivo!- Regaño enojado Ichigo al albino para luego agregar –Y mi nombre no es Shinigami! Es Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo!-

- _Kurosaki…. Kurosaki… ese nombre me suena conocido_ \- Pensó para sí mismo Eis

Aun al joven Boox no le gustara la idea, Ichigo tenía razón, había utilizado su técnica más efectiva demasiadas veces y ahora estaba muy débil para ir a apoyar a su compañero, así que dejo que Ichigo lo acompañara al río Karasu, o más bien que lo cargara en sus espaldas al río Karasu, por suerte para Ichigo Eis es chico bastante esbelto y muy ligero, así que eso no era problema alguno cargarlo, mientras que en el centro municipal de la ciudad de Karakura, Renji se había metido en un serio problema, podría costarle la vida.

CONTINUARA…


	8. EL ESTA VIVO!

CAPITULO 8: EL ESTA VIVO!

Mientras que en el centro municipal de la ciudad de Karakura, Renji se había metido en un serio problema, cuando al centro se topo con un poderoso reiatsu, pero no podía encontrar con su vista al Furukimono, cuando noto que las sombras generadas por los objetos a su alrededor, gracias a las múltiples lámparas que habían en la plaza, comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña, a vibra mientras generaba un ensordecedor sonido de rechinidos, ante los ojos del pelirrojo todas aquellas sombras se separaron de sus objetos correspondientes y se unieron en el centro de la plaza formando una especie de masa negra, Renji no iba a esperar a que se transformara en una monstruosidad mortal así que con su "Zabimaru" en mano en su forma shinkai, hizo pedazos en cientos de partes aquella extraña masa oscura y sin forma, al principio los resto no hicieron pero cuanto el shinigami se dio la vuelta todas aquellas partes comenzaron a vibrar y chillar en un volumen más alto y ensordecedor, el pelirrojo volteo instintivamente miro de reojo como los cientos de trozos de masa negra tomaron forma rápidamente, ellas de bestias animaloides, más específicamente de lobos, osos y escorpiones gigantescos y completamente negros, los únicos puntos de color en sus cuerpos eran los brillantes ojos rojos que estos Furukimonos poseían.

Renji cayó en cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al dividir aquella masa negra, el no había hecho ni un solo movimiento cuando todos los Furukimonos rugieron unísonos y se lanzaron contra el teniente shinigami, este ante la cantidad de enemigos no le quedo de otra que correr a toda velocidad, tomar una distancia segura y pensar en una plan para deshacerse de tantos enemigos juntos y enemigos que tiene la cualidad de multiplicarse, pero esa cantidad monumental de Furukimonos le venían pisando los talones, para cuando ya había tomado una distancia seguro vio que llego a un callejón sin salida y los monstruos estaña por encontrarlo y alcanzarlo.

 _-Mierda! Después de que me hagan pedazos a mi aran pedazos la ciudad!-_ Pensaba Renji para sí mismo contra pared de un restaurante, con los Furukimonos a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando apareció de la nada una mujer vestida con traje formal con el cabello negro y recogido con un muño alto

-Parece que te metiste en un problema muy serio shinigami- Comento tranquilamente la mujer que apareció de la nada junto al pelirrojo quien la mirada asustado por la forma tan sorpresiva en que apareció

-¿Qué demonios? ¿De-de donde carajos saliste? ¿Y quién demonios eres?- Pregunto Renji iracundo por la tranquilidad de la mujer ante tal situación

-Yo soy Yanagi Haruno y tranquilo shinigami, estoy para salvarte el trasero- Le respondió sonriente Haruno

Renji solo la miraba confundido y molesto por la calma con la aquella tal Haruno, iba reclamar esa aparente calma cuando vio que de una funda que cargaba en sus espaldas, la mujer pelinegra sacaba un arma de fuego antigua, una bayoneta antigua de los que poseían una cuchilla en la punta, y apuntando a los Furukimonos que ya estaban rodeándolos, le disparo directo en sus caras uno tras otro a los que se atrevían a saltar sobre ellos, estos monstruos se desintegraban al instante de recibir el proyectil del arma de fuego.

Después de hacer pedazos al instante a unos 15 de esas bestias, los cientos restantes retrocedieron colocándose en distintos puntos de la calle y los techos de los edificios mientras que la mujer armada y el teniente shinigami salían del callejón, siendo vigilados por los Furukimonos, pero esto a su vez eran intimidados y mantenidos a raya por la visión y el aura amenazadora con que Haruno los observaba a todos esos monstruos, quienes esperaban el siguiente ataque de esta, el teniente shinigami miraba de reojo el artefacto que tenía en sus manos Haruno, era obvio que no se trataba de un arma común para eliminar tan rápidamente a esos Furukimonos.

-Debes estar pensando que mi bayoneta francesa no es común, ¿verdad?- Dijo la mujer ante la mirada de sorpresa del shinigami, para luego agregar –Je, en efecto no es un armar normal, es una "Pixan", mi "Pixan" y se llama "Brisevent"-

-Pixan?...- Susurro confundido Renji

-Las Pixan son para los Boox, lo que las zanpakutos para los shinigamis-

-Boox?... Boox! Eres una Boox?!- Pregunto Renji alarmado

-Así es soy una Boox, una "Boox Tzub"- Respondió Haruno arqueando una ceja por la reacción del pelirrojo

Ella era una Boox, ¡un Boox!, alguien así era una de esos depredadores de Furukimonos de los que les hablo el tendero exhibicionista, así de comunes y normales se veían los Boox que podían pasar desapercibidos y que era eso de "Tzub", ¿qué significaba?, eran muchos de los pensamientos que pasaban velozmente por la cabeza del shinigami pelirrojo que estaba boquiabierto, la pelinegra juzgando por las reacciones del otro, le costaba creer lo poco informados que estaban los shinigamis del mundo que los rodeaba, _"los segadores de almas son una raza cerrada o tal vez egocéntrica"_ pensaba la femenina, pero dejo sus pensamientos para nuevamente apuntar con su bayoneta a los Furukimonos que parecían estar tomando confianza nuevamente, comenzaban a moverse en círculos alrededor de ellos, Renji también se puso en guardia esperando a ver cuál de esas cosas lo atacaría primero, en pestañeo los monstruos comenzaron a saltar sobre ellos, pero Haruno destruía en milésimas de segundos con un disparo de su "Brisevent", volviendo a mantener al margen a sus enemigos, el pelirrojo aun que intentaba ayudarla era simplemente innecesario, ella reaccionaba demasiado tan rápido que permitía ser auxiliada de alguna forma, hasta un punto en que comenzó a ver se cansada.

-Necesito un respiro…- Comento Haruno secándose el sudor de su frente con la muñeca

-¿Ya te quedaste sin fuerzas?- Pregunto Renji preocupado

-No, simplemente no puedo dispara únicamente, gasta mucho de mi reiatsu- Le respondió Haruno mirando su Pixan, para luego agregar con una sonrisa picarona -También tengo que hacer algo de ejercicio, quédate cerca mío y podrás divertirte sin lastimarte-

Antes de que el teniente opinara o dijera algo más, la pelinegra salió corriendo velocidad sobre humana contra unos de la Furukimonos más grandes con forma de escorpión, haciéndole trizas la cabeza que un potente golpe que le dio con la culata de su bayoneta, para luego irse contra otro con forma de oso que le estaba dando más pelea que el oponente anterior, usando siempre su bayoneta como espada y como mazo, sin impórtale dejar atrás Renji, que solo puedo quedarse de pie justo donde estaba ya fue rodeado por los Furukimonos en cuestión de segundos, prepara su Zabimaru para resistir cualquier golpe, antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, ya sea el o los monstruos, un destello rojo mando a volar a varios de las bestias que rodeaban al shinigami y los restantes se quedaron paralizados como si hubieran visto algo aterrador, el pelirrojo no comprendía lo que ocurría, estaba pasando demasiado rápido, cuando sintió que alguien esta espalda a espalda con él.

-Imagine que los shinigamis complicarían todo- Dijo una voz masculina

-Esa voz… Noire!- Dijo Renji aparentándose serio, podía ver que como el joven de piel grisácea miraba de reojo a todos los Furukimonos

-Y no solo el Renji-san- Dijo un muchachito vestido con traje extraño, una enorme capa roja y una gigantesca Oz mecánica

-Chiquillo rojo, ahora eres caperucita roja!?- Comento Renji mirando extrañado al chico

-Soy Garnet! Garnet Rose! Te acuerdas de Noire y no de mí!- Regañaba Garnet bufando -Y no estoy vestido caperucita roja! Es el traje de batalla de mi familia- Agrego haciendo puchero

-Supongo que tú y tus camaradas ya sabrás lo que somos por el hechicero...- Dijo Noire sin perder sin separar su vista de los Furukimonos

-En cuanto nos explicó que es un Boox lo sospeche de ustedes dos- Respondió Renji fríamente

-En serio! Vaya eres muy listo Renji-san! Y ese brujo raro sabe muchas cosas, seguro ya les dijo que somos doce tipos diferentes de Boox- Decía como si nada el chiquillo pelirrojo

-Garnet!- Hablo Noire en tono autoritario

-Qué?- Pregunto Renji confundido

-Así es somos 12 distintos, Noire es un "Boox Can" ósea "Una Serpiente Alada" y yo soy un "Boox Pek", "Un Lobo Cornudo"- Explicaba tranquilamente el chico de la capa

-Garnet! Cierra la maldita boca!- Grito molesto el de piel gris, mientras le daba un coscorrón al chico

-Porque! Yo confió en los shinigamis, son aliados! Tu deberías hacer lo mismo!- Respondió molesto correspondiéndole el coscorrón tirándole de las mejillas a su compañero, mientras Renji los observaba con una gotita cayéndole por la cabeza

-Hey! Podrían dejar de comportarse como unos mocosos! Y venir a ayudarme!- Gritaba Haruno desde lejos forcejeando con un Furukimono Lobo

-Qué esperas Renji-san! Ve a ayudar a la ardillita- Decía Garnet atrapado en una llave de su compañero

-Ardillita?- Dijo Renji mas confundido

-"Boox Tzub", "Ardilla Voladora"- Respondió fríamente Noire soltando dejando libre al chiquillo –Aprovecha que los Furukimonos están bajo el efecto de mi reiatsu para ayudarla, en cuanto salgan de el serán tan peligroso como antes y tu también Garnet- Agrego en tono aun mas frio

Ambos pelirrojos asintieron con la cabeza lo dijo por el oji amarillo, el menor sonriente y el mayor con gravemente mirando de reojo al otro, pero tenía razón desde que ese joven extraño de cabellos negros se apareció todos los Furukimonos estaba inmovilizados y temerosos de acercarse a ellos por la sola mirada plagada del reiatsu de ese Boox Can, esas cosas eran realmente difíciles de eliminar así que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, luego lo interrogara sobre esa habilidad tan extraña, así que con el chico de la capa roja comenzó a hacer pedazos a todas las bestias a su alrededor, apoyando a la mujer ardilla, ambos pelirrojos lucharon codo con codo, ahora si eran más sencillo eliminar a las bestias, estas estaban débiles y se movían más lentamente, pero lo que más sobre salía era la forma maestra en la que el chico usaba su guadaña, y no era una Oz común, también era un rifle, la parte superior de esta disparaba una potente ráfaga de energía que desintegraba los monstruos al instante, combinado con el filo de la larga arma y los rápidos movimientos del menor, este era una máquina de matar bestias, pero no solo él era raudo y veloz, Noire también era sobre humana era rápido con una agilidad propia de las serpientes, y su arma tampoco era común, era una combinación de "espada y revolver" que este podía separar usarlas de forma individual, pudiendo eliminar a varios Furukimonos a la vez y unirlas de nuevo para y usarlas como un sable, por su lado Renji usando su Zabimaru comenzó destazar en cientos de porciones a cuanto monstruos se le colocaran en frente.

En poco tiempo la cantidad de cientos de Furukimonos se redujo a cuantos que estaban seriamente heridas, estos intentaban huir pero los 4 guerreros les bloqueaban el paso, Haruno les iba a disparas pero cuando halo del gatillo los demonios dieron un potente salto al techo de un edificio, seguidos de cerca por el hiperactivo Garnet, pero para sorpresa de los presentes estos Furukimonos se volvieron masas negras que se fusionaron para dar paso a lo que parecía un colosal cuervo de ojos rojos y marcar que resplandecían en tonos carmesí en todo su cuerpo, atrapo al chico lobo en el aire con ambas garras y volando en aire lanzaba ráfagas de aire que cortaba todos los edificios, provocando que sus perseguidores tuvieran que esquivar sus ataques y tomar distancia y las calles a su alrededor y mientras lo hacía apretaba mas su agarre sobre el chico

-Ah! Suéltame maldito pajarraco! Suéltame ahora! Noire!- Gritaba Garnet adolorido

-Garnet! Mocoso imprudente!- Decía a regaña dientes a la vez que preocupado –Tu dispárale a esa cosa!- Le ordenada a Haruno molesto

-No puedo! Las ráfagas de aire desviarían mis disparos de reiatsu!- Decía la mujer pelinegra tratando de apuntar con su bayoneta

-Noire! Noire! Ayúdame!- Gritaba más fuerte Garnet por el aumento de presión en el agarre del Furukimono sobre él, a la vez que comenzaba a sangrar por la boca

-Resiste Chico! Te ayudare!- Grito Renji dando un potente salto en dirección del Furukimono

Sin impórtale recibir innumerables cortadas por las ráfagas de aire, Renji se lanzo a ayudar al chiquillo, usando el bankai de su Zabimaru ataco directamente las patas del cuervo, este como acto reflejo soltó al pelirrojo menor, quien fue atajado en plena caído por el teniente shinigami, aterrizando duramente en el suelo alzo la mirada, observo como la monstruosidad se les venía encima con el pico abierto de par en par, los devoraría de un bocado, pero sus trayectoria fue detenida por unas flechas de luz que hirieron gravemente a la bestia voladora forzándola a elevarse, por la calle todos los presentes vieron aparecer corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pierna a Ishida Uryu con su arco de Quincy en manos junto a él estaban Yasutora Sado y una chica rubia desconocida para los presentes, la cual miraba emocionada al gigantesco pájaro.

-Renji-san! Se encuentran bien!- Pregunta Sado acercándose a Renji y Garnet, este ultimo inconsciente

-Quien es este chiquillo?- Pregunto Uryu secamente sin apartar su puntería del Furukimono

-Es Garnet, es un Boox y…- Decía Renji

-Que! Otro Boox!- Interrumpió Uryu sorprendido

-Como que otro Boox?- Inquirió el pelirrojo nuevamente

-Ella también es Boox…- Agrego Chad

-Genial este pajarito si vale la pena! Ahora si me voy divertir!- Decía Yang dando pequeños saltitos de emoción a la vez que apretaba los puños

Los tres varones voltearon a mirar con una expresión de extrañes a la rubia, esta sin rendirle explicación a nadie corrió delante de ellos, se coloco de rodillas y por una potente explosión generada por una ráfaga de fuego salida de sus puños salió volando a toda velocidad, aun con las fuertes y cortantes ráfagas de viento, con dirección de la bestia voladora, la cual la esperaba con el pico bien abierto para devorarla, pero la rubia al alcanzar al Furukimono no fue tragada por este, se aferro fuertemente al pico del monstruo, podía ver perfectamente el interior de la garganta y la lengua del Furukimono

-Lo siento pajarito, pero yo no estoy en el menú- Dijo la rubia sonriente para luego apuntar con una de sus puños al interior del hocico del Furukimono, con este lanzo incontables ráfagas de fuego, un tanto similares a las fechas de Uryu, que desintegraron la cabeza del monstruo para luego desintegrar su cuerpo, mientras saltaba el techo más cercano –Que decepción… se veía poderoso, pero solo era solo su apariencia- Agrego desilusionada

-Entonces… esos son tus poderes Yang…- Susurro Uryu con tono severo

 _-Los Boox son entes realmente extraños y habilidosos-_ Pensó Renji para sí mismo mientras cargaba al chico con capa en sus espaldas

-Puede ser nos perdimos la diversión!- Grito Hiro decepcionada apareciendo junto a Orihime, Mana y Yoruichi

-Esto nos un juego Hiro, es algo serio…- Le corregía Mana a la pequeña

-Hiro-chan tienes un concepto muy especial de diversión- Susurraba Orihime sonriendo y arqueando las cejas

-Me recuerda a misma a su edad… tendrá un gran futuro- Decía la mujer con una sonrisa socarrona

-Orihime! Justo a tiempo! Ven ayuda a este chico creo que esta grave!- Decía Renji cargando al inconsciente Garnet en el suelo

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Orihime acercándose al chico para empezar a sanarlo

-La pregunta es quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto muy molesto Noire apareciendo junto a Haruno

-Relájate viborita, ellas trabajan conmigo son de confianza y son Boox, bueno la de las gafas y la pequeñita rubia lo son, que bueno verte Yoru-chan- Decía Haruno guardando su bayoneta

-Lo mismo digo Haru-chan- Respondió Yoruichi devolviéndole la sonrisa con la suya

-¿Ustedes ya se conocen?- Preguntaba Mana confundida

-Más de lo que quisiera admitir- Dijo resignada Haruno

En lo que decía esto la mujer ardilla, Yoruichi por su parte embozaba una sonrisa burlona acompañada de una risilla maliciosa, en poco tiempo el chico de la capa roja estaba más que sano por los poderes Orihime, hubieran aprovechado el tiempo para conocerse entre ellos, ya que aparentemente ni entre los Boox se conocían bien, si no fuera por que podían percibir la energía monumental en dirección de río, porque todos tuvieron salir corriendo en aquella dirección, mientras tanto Ichigo con un Eis ya yo no tan cansado y herido se dirigían al río Karasu, el joven blanco tenía una capacidad de regeneración muy rápida, a medida que se podían percibir tres reiatsus, por lo que distinguían estaban luchando las dos más fuertes contra la otra menos poderosa, pero se notaba que la más pequeña le daba buena pelea, cuando llegaron al fin al punto donde se daba la lucha ambos vieron a dos gigantescas serpientes, una negra y otra blanco de ojos rojos peleando contra una figura humana que movía ágilmente por la orilla del río, Ichigo no le daba crédito a lo que veía, le era imposible creer "él" estuviera hay peleando contra esos Furukimonos, solo pudo balbucear sutilmente el nombre de aquella persona.

-Ul… Ulquiorra…- tartamudeo Ichigo en voz baja casi petrificado

-¿Qué?... Se… conocen?- Pregunto Eis confundido

-ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito esta vez Ichigo sorprendido

 _-Grimmjow tenía razón! Si está vivo!-_

Pensaba el peli-naranja ante la confundida mirada el joven blanco, no sabía que pensar ni que decir ante el hecho de ver al Espada sano y salvo, pero había algo que lo perturbaba aun más que el hecho de ver vivo a Ulquiorra después de poco más de 2 años, era que el oji-verde ya no parecía ser un Espada, no vestía las ropas propias de esos hollows, ni poseía los restos de su máscara Hollow en la zona izquierda de su cabeza, hasta su forma de pelear eran distintas, eras más dinámico y agiles y no tan disciplinado como antes, hasta su propio rostros había cambiado por completo, su piel era ligeramente menos blanca, ya no teína aquellas marcas que parecían lagrimas, ni su rostro aquella eterna expresión severa, con cada ataque que esquiva de los Furukimonos y los contra atacaba las expresiones de sus rostros cambiaban, hasta poseía un brillo en sus ojos, en resumen se humano, cuando el pelinegro volteo un momento para mirar en dirección del joven Kurosaki, recibió un golpe de las serpientes que la mando directo hacia el shinigami y el Boox o más específicamente a chocar contra estos y terminar los tres contra una pared, Eis de cara contra el muro, sobre el Ichigo y sobre este Ulquiorra.

-Kurosaki-san… Eres tú… que bueno verte- Dijo tenuemente Ulquiorra tratando de sonar amable

-Ulquiorra! Estas vivo! No lo puedo creer!- Grito aun sorprendido, no se creía que el ex–espada estuviera sobre el

-Sí, sí, el emo está vivo que emoción…- Dijo sarcástico Eis para agregar –Pero no lo estará en 10 minutos si no se me quitan de encima!- Grito furioso Eis quitándose a los de un fuerte empujón

-Cómo es posible! Como demonios estas vivo! Porque estas diferente!- Interrogaba Ichigo exaltado en lo que se ponía en pie

-Pues es algo complicado de explicar Kurosaki-san, pero debes saber que vengo enmendar las cosas contigo, Orihime y los otros- Decía Ulquiorra poniéndose en pie al momento aun con una pequeña sonrisa

Ver a Ulquiorra sonriendo era casi tan extraño como el mismo hecho de verlo, Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de que pensar exacta o reaccionar, era Ulquiorra pero a la vez no era Ulquiorra, era muy extraño, pero antes de que siguiera con esos pensamientos ambos Furukimonos se lanzaron sobre los jóvenes, uno de ellos lanzo varios metros lejos al Eis de potente golpe de su cola, perdiéndose de la vista de los otros, que se olvidaron por el momento, para concentrarse en matar a ambas serpientes monstruosas, Ulquiorra se fue contra el más grande de color negro y Ichigo contra la blanca que era la más pequeña pero rápida, debían evitar que salieran de la zona del río y se dirigieran una zona residencial que estaba cerca, por que tuvieron que luchar codo con codo, para el joven shinigami sustituto era bizarro tener que luchar al lado del que una vez fue su enemigo, sin embargo hasta su manera de pelear era diferente ahora, además de que al recordar los últimos momentos de la vida de Ulquiorra, sabía que en cierta forma aquel espada había cambiado, fue al último momento pero había cambiado, se había arrepentido, por lo que volverlo a ver era nostálgico a la vez que intrigante, mientras en los alrededores de ese lugar estaban los Boox junto con los amigos del Kurosaki, se dirigían en la dirección en la sentía el poderoso reiatsu de los Furukimonos cuando todos detuvieron abruptamente ya que la mujer ardilla se los indico

-Que ocurre Haruno? Percibiste algo?- Pregunto Yoruichi mirando su alrededor

-Alguien viene…- Fue lo único dijo mientras los demás miraban alerta los alrededor, de la nada salió un chico blanco del cielo que choco directamente contra Chad dejándolo inconsciente, antes las mirada de sorpresa de los presentes

-Al que me amortiguo la caída…. Gracias…- Dijo adolorido y medio atontado el joven blanco

-Les dije que alguien venia- Dijo como si nada Haruno

-¿Quién cojones es este idiota?- Preguntaba Renji agarrando fuertemente al blanco del hombro para ponerlo en pie, en vano por que volvió a caer de cara

-Creo que a este lo conozco de algún lado- Decía Uryu en voz baja mirando de reojo al recién caído

-Yo también! Albino y ojos azules! Eres el que fue a buscar a Urahara pero solo estaba Jinta, el chico te describió!- Inquiría Yoruichi sin notar como el chico estaña medio inconsciente y no le prestaba nada de atención

-Etto… Yoruichi-sama no creo que le escuche- Comentaba Mana tímidamente

-Oigan el grandote tampoco despierta! No podemos irnos y dejar este par aquí!?- Preguntaba Yang preocupada

-El blanquito le cayó bien duro…- Comentaba Hiro mientras ella y Garnet picaban el moreno en el piso

-Yo puedo quedarme a sanarlos- Decía Orihime al joven blanco para utilizar sus poderes en el

-Yo te ayudo, también tengo poderes curativos- Agregaba Mana alzando la mano

-De acuerdo chicas ustedes encárguense!-

Grito Yoruichi antes de salir corriendo con los demás, mientras Ichigo y Ulquiorra ya había matado al Furukimono con forma de serpiente negra, sin embargo la blanca les daba problemas porque era demasiado rápido y escurridizo, el pelinegro en un intento de inmovilizar al reptil salto sobre este y clavo su cola al suelo con su zanpakuto, pero ante el ataque el Furukimono comenzó a retorcerse de forma que mando a Ulquiorra al río, dejando a Ichigo solo, ya inmovilizada, Ichigo esperaba con un Getsuga Tenshou de sus dos zanpakutos bastara para mandar a la bestia al otro mundo, se coloco en posición de guardia, listo atacar, pero algo extraño paso, una ráfaga de energía roja salida de la nada, muy parecida al su Getsuga vaporizo la cabeza de la serpiente blanca y luego su cuerpo, Ichigo busco con la vista a quien lanzo ese ataque pero no vio a nadie a su alrededor iría a buscar a al portador de esa poderosa técnica, cundo se aparecieron su grupo de amigos y los Boox.

-Ichigo!-Grito Renji llegando junto al peli-naranja

-Renji!- Exclamo Ichigo al verlo llegar, junto a sus conocidos y otros no tan conocidos -¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- Pregunto mirando extraña a todos los que eran desconocidos para el

-Es una historia larga…... muy larga….- Respondía Uryu pesadamente mirando a sus acompañantes

-Oye anaranjadito tú fuiste el de ese ataque de hace un momento! Eres muy fuerte!- Preguntaba Hiro enérgicamente admirando al shinigami sustituto

-No! No fue mío! Pero eso no es lo importante! Grimmjow tenía razón! - Decía Ichigo casi eufórico

-Ya me había duchado hoy pero una segunda vez nunca esta demás- Comenta Ulquiorra tratando de sonar cómico

En el momento en que salió del agua y se paro al lado del joven shinigami sustituto, todos los participantes del rescate Orihime y la batalla por Karakura hace casi dos años quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras los restantes solo se limitaban a mirar confundidos al recién llegado, sin comprender lo que implicaba la presencia del pelinegro, el ex-espada al sentirse foco de las miradas solo acato a saludar con la mano nerviosamente y tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito, provocando aun más el asombro de quienes lo conocían de antemano, pero el aparto su atención de los demás, para enfocarla en la recién llegada Orihime, que permanecía inmutable junta con la otra chica y el albino y el moreno, fue el segundo más largo de sus vidas, que se interrumpió en el momento en que la joven se desmallo ante la impresión, el impacto que sufrió Orihime de volverlo a ver Ulquiorra vivo…

CONTINUARA…


	9. DE PRIMAVERA… A INVIERNO! UN BOOX EN

CAPITULO 9: DE PRIMAVERA… A INVIERNO?! UN BOOX EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

Fue el segundo más largo de las vidas de Orihime y Ulquiorra, que se interrumpió en el momento en que la joven se desmallo ante la impresión, el impacto que sufrió Orihime de volverlo a ver Ulquiorra vivo, por suerte fue atrapada por Eis antes de golpearse con el suelo, ya se acercaba el amanecer por lo que Haruno les dijo a todos que fueran a su restaurante para curar las heridas de los estuvieran, aun que Ichigo se seguía preguntando así mismo de donde ese ataque tan poderoso y quien lo lanzo, mientras que lejos de allí, inconsciente y cubierto de vendajes Grimmjow despertaba después de haber perdido la conciencia durante casi toda la noche.

Lo último que recordaba el espada era estaba peleando contra lo que parecía una especia de masa sin forma gigante y completamente negra, después fue atacado por la espalda de ahí todo se puso negro, no sabía cómo había salido vivo de esa situación ni mucho como había acabado en el sitio en el que se encontraba, era una habitación tradicional japonesa, se encontraba recostado una cama muy amplia de dos plazas, el peli-azul se iba a poner en pie, pero…

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso, solo te abrirás las heridas, pasaran algunos días antes de que sanes por completo- Dijo calmadamente Kimihiro Watanuki mientras fumaba de su pipa al lado de la cama

-El brujo pervertido?- Pregunto Grimmjow curioso girando su cabeza en dirección del adivino

-Watanuki! Nada de pervertido!- Respondió molesto el adivino

-Carajo… Y que quieres? Tú me trajiste aquí?-

-Por supuesto que no, no tengo la fuerza como para cargar a alguien tan grande como tú, aun que quien te trajo tampoco tenía complexión para cargarte y aun así lo hizo, es alguien pequeño pero tenaz-

-Qué cosa? Quien me trajo aquí?- Pregunto algo molesto tratando de incorporarse, pero el dolor de las heridas e lo hicieron caer pesadamente sobre la cama

\- Te dije que no era buena idea jejeje- Comento Watanuki con una risa burlona –Bueno si tanta urgencia tiene de saber quién te trajo aquí pues te lo diré, fue un Boox, y no fue cualquier Boox si no un "Balam", un "sagrado jaguar alado y coronado" el más raro fuerte de entre los 12 Boox- dijo como si nada ante la mirada de a la vez de enfado de Grimmjow para luego agregar –Te trajo aquí casi muriéndote, me pidió te salvara la vida, que nadie merece morir por causa de un Furukimono, en eso le doy la razón, así, también me dijo que me pagaría cualquier cosa que yo quisiera si te salvaba, pero no le cobre nada…-

-Eso no me importa! Yo no necesito de la caridad de un jodido Boox Balam no sé qué y tampoco la tuya jodido brujo pervertido de mierda- Interrumpió Grimmjow

-Y quien dice que te estoy ayudando por mera caridad cabron Hollow mal hablado- Le contesto perdiendo la compostura pero recuperándola al instante –No le cobre nada al Boox Balam, porque a quien le tengo cobra es a ti, es tu vida la que estaba en juego no la suya- agrego calmadamente dándole una aspirada su pipa de nuevo

-Yo no tengo dinero humano y de ningún tipo, soy un Hollow- dijo el peli azul enarcando una ceja

-Eso ya lo sé, y aun que disfrutaras de bienes monetarios jamás tendrías la suma suficiente para sufragarme tal acto, salvar una existencia, independientemente de a quién o a qué le pertenezca tiene un coste muy profundo, se pone en compromiso la existencia del aquel que lo pretende amparar, casi nadie puede pagarlo, por lo que designan hacer trueques o alianzas como carácter de gratificación ante tal acto cooperación-

-Qué?- Le dijo Grimmjow secamente tratando de incorporarse, pero esta vez poco a poco para no lastimarse de nuevo

-Que te voy a proponer un trato pinche subnormal, para que me pagues el que te salvara tu mal agradecida vida y….- Respondió el pelinegro llevándose una mano a su frente

-Hubieras dijo eso desde un principio, en vez usar tantas palabras raras-

Interrumpió Grimmjow nuevamente, Watanuki por su parte no sabía si el tipo que tenía al frente era alguien de léxico sencillo y vulgar o simplemente un jodido idiota que le hacía recuperar la personalidad temperamental que no tenía desde que era adolecente, Urahara se lo había advertido pero no creyó que fuera para tanto, se armó de paciencia y le comento los detalles del trato para solventar la deuda que el sexta espada se acaba de ganar con el brujo dimensional. Así pasaron un días desde aquella noche, Ichigo y sus compañeros en ese tiempo conocieron lo que ocurrió desde de la batalla de Hueco Mundo contado por el mismo, sus recuerdos eran difusos, recordaba perfectamente a Orihime, Ichigo y sus amigos, que lucharon y que debía volver a un lugar llamado Karakura y reconciliarse con ellos, pero no recordaba nada de Hueco Mundo ni de los demás espadas, ni siquiera de Aizen, en resumen estaba empezando casi de 0 y aun que la chica de las hadas y el shinigami sustituto, se volvió su amiga de forma inmediata al de que su compañero albino que parecía tener cierta simpatía por ella, los demás mantenían un poco su distancia, ya que aunque este nuevo oji-verde era un Boox ahora y con una personalidad algo distinta, no olvidaban lo ocurrido en el pasado, también conocieron a todos los Boox así como sus hábiles, ya que cada uno de ellos era un tipo de Boox distinto y con habilidades opuestas los uno de los otros, además de llevarse una gran sorpresa al descubrir quienes más eran Boox estando en el restaurante de Haruno

-Entonces ustedes también son Boox!?- Exclamaba Ichigo sorprendida señalando de forma cómica a las gemelas sentadas a su lado en la barra del restaurante

-Así es…- Le respondían unisonó Mei y Fujioka tomando té al mismo tiempo

-Debiste verlas peleando contra ese Furukimono que parecía toro, esa cosa salió de la nada después de que dejamos a tus hermanas y a tu prima en la clínica, ellas lo acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Narraba Rukia emocionada

-Eso que nuestro tipo de Boox no son de los que luchan- Agregaba orgullosa la peli-castaña con el parche en el ojo derecho

-Wow, ustedes son impresionantes- Decía admirada Orihime mientras servía más te a las gemelas

-Y qué clase de Boox son ustedes? Porque el chiquillo perro nos contó que existen 12 diferentes- Preguntaba Renji curioso

-Bueno yo soy una Boox Cutz- Decía bajándose de su asiento para tomar una pose heroica

-Eso que significa…- Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo sin entender

-Significa que soy un "Divino Pavo Real" y que mis poderes están hechos para ser un oráculo mundo despierto- Explica la oji-roja con un puchero en su rostro, mientras volvía a tomar asiento

-Y yo una Boox Moan, una "Lechuza cornuda", mis poderes me orientan a ser una guía en el mundo dormido- Decía inexpresivo la pelinegra con el parche en el ojo izquierdo

-Mundo despierto y mundo dormido? Que eso?- Preguntaba Orihime confundía, mientras las gemelas solo echaron una risilla y se marcharon del sitio rápidamente

-Y donde se van esas dos- Inquirió el pelirrojo siguiéndola con la vista

-Cosa de pájaros? No les presten atención así son todos las de su tipo?- Comentaba Haruno al fin saliendo de la cocina y trayendo con ella una cajita blanca

-Pero yo tengo que saber más?- Dijo Renji levantándose también y marchando tras ellas

-Y que le pasa a él- Pregunto la mujer ardilla

-Está preocupado, se supone que teníamos que dar reporte de esto, pero desde que aparecieron los Furukimonos no nos hemos podido comunicar con la sociedad de almas y tampoco podemos abrir las puertas para ir allá, piensa que de los chicos lo podría ayudar- Explicaba Rukia sacando de un bolso un cuaderno y lápices de color para empezar a dibujar

-Y porque tú no te vez tan preocupada Rukia- Inquirió Ichigo mirando de reojo a su amiga

-Urahara dijo que seguramente es una falla técnica, se dan desde la guerra contra los Quincys, aunque a la verdad nunca antes han durado tanto, además ya estoy haciendo mi propio informe!- Exclamo mostrando a los presentes su dibujo, que era de Ichigo y todos los Boox luchando contra una masa negra, claro en su particular estilo de animalitos tiernos -¿Qué les parece, eh?- Preguntaba la teniente emocionada

-Tierno como siempre Rukia- respondió Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Yo no diré nada…- Agrego Ichigo secamente, mientras le daba un trago su refresco

-…..Dime que no vas a mostrar eso en público- Continuo Haruno con un tono de ultratumba mientras miraba detalladamente su versión de ardillita tierna en la ilustración

-Ninguno de ustedes valora mi arte!- Exclamo molesta Rukia para luego tomar sus cosas eh irse del local

-Que mal carácter, eso me recuerda, Kurosaki-kun ¿me harías el favor de llevar esta donas a la tienda de Urahara? Es tu sensei, no?- Pregunto Haruno amablemente poniendo al frente del peli-naranja la caja blanca

-Algo así… y porque me lo pides a mí?- Curioseo Ichigo

-Yo estoy ayudando a Haruno-san con la limpieza-

-Ya tengo a Mana entregando un pedido, pero si es problema para ti lo hare yo misma-

-Nee, no importa iré yo, ya tengo experiencia con este tipo de trabajo- Dijo el peli-naranja tomando la caja

Antes de que alguien le dijera algo más salió del restaurante, en pocos minutos estaba en la tienda del ex-capitán shinigami, sin embargo no había nadie para recibirlo, por lo que dejo la caja en una de los mostradores y se adentró en la tienda para averiguar lo que pasaba, pero conforme se adentraba en la tienda la temperatura bajaba más y más, al llegar al punto donde la temperatura tan baja era casi insoportable para el joven shinigami, este abrió una puerta a duras ya que estaba casi congelada, y una montaña de nieve le cayó en sima.

-Pero que carajos! Ahora que hiciste Urahara!- grito Ichigo furioso mientras salía de entre la nieve y vio a Urahara y sus dos compinches menores de edad envueltos en abrigos y bufandas y una pequeña ventana por la que entraba toda esa nieve y aire frío

-Ichigo-kun! Que tal estas? Haruno me aviso que me traerías mis donas? Las trajiste?- Preguntaba el sombrerero sonriente

-QUE DONAS NI QUE NADA! QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ! QUE ESPERIMENTO RARO ES ESTE!- Gritaba Ichigo aún más furioso

-Esto, esto no es nada intentamos resolver el problemita de comunicación entre este lado y la sociedad de almas, pero no es nada serio, ya mandamos a traer a alguien que lo resolverá- Seguía hablando el ex-capitán

-Y que tiene que ver toda esta nieve con eso!? Y a quién diablos mandaste a llamar!?- Seguía cuestionando el shinigami sustituto poniéndose en pie entre tanta nieve

-Kurosaki-san?- Preguntaba un jovencito de ojos y cabellos opacos ya conocido para el peli-naranja acompañado de Tessai

-Yuya-kun? Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Ichigo mirando sorprendido al muchachito ya que este traía amarrado alrededor de su cintura y caderas una cadena plateada de eslabones triangulares

-Urahara-san, aquí está el chico Boox Keh, su abuelo dijo que este jovencito lo aria mejor que él- Dijo Tessai dando una palmadas al chiquillo

-Este es un Boox Keh, a mí no me parece para nada impresionante como los otros- Dijo Jinta en voz baja

-Se ve como nosotros- Comento tímidamente la pelinegra

-Keh?- Susurro Ichigo tratando de recordar donde había escuchado esa palabra antes cuando se le vino a la mente el primer Furukimono al que se enfrentó –Keh! Boox Keh! Yuya eres un Boox!- Cuestión el peli-naranja al chico

-Uh si… aunque no uno muy bueno- comento casi susurrando el chico

-Vaya con que ustedes ya se conocen, eso es bueno, pero yo aún no te conozco jovencito, cómo te llamas-

-Mo…. Mochizuki Yuya señor- respondió tímidamente el chico acercándose a Ichigo a poco a poco, ya que se sentía muy intimidado por el sombrerero y el enorme tendero

-Relájate Yuya se ven raros pero no te harán daño- le dijo al muchacho poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Yo soy Urahara Kisuke y necesito que nos hagas un favor-Hablo el susodicho

-Lo escucho Urahara-sama- Contesto Yuya

-Veras Yuya-chan, la sociedad de almas no puede saber lo está ocurriendo con los Furukimonos y ustedes los Boox porque alguien ha obstruido toda vía de comunicación una helada- Empezó a narrar Urahara

-Helada?- Balbuceo Ichigo curioso

-Así es, esta helada a congelado los aparatos que usan en la sociedad de almas para comunicarse, lo más curioso es que esta helada apareció en el Seireitei al mismo tiempo que los Furukimonos en esta ciudad, por lo que pensamos se trata de algún tipo de Furukimono y como los Boox Keh son los "ciervos alados de la naturaleza" eres el único capaz de averiguar que pasa y solucionarlo ¿Crees poder hacerlo?- Finalizo el rubio con esa pregunta mirando el chico detenidamente

-Bueno…. voy a intentarlo…. nunca antes eh peleado contra un Furukimono, aunque si eh entrenado mucho- Comentaba tímidamente Yuya

-Qué cosa! Pretenden que haga eso él solo! Es solo un niño! Y ya lo escucharon nunca ha peleado antes! Lo harán pedazos!- Decía Ichigo molesto, poniendo más nervioso al chico

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo- Respondió secamente el sombrerero

-A mí me jodas con eso! Esas malditas cosas son muy difíciles de matar! Iré contigo Yuya! Si se trata de un Furukimono lo acabare en abrir y cerrar de ojos! Por ahí se va a la sociedad de almas!?- Cuestiono Ichigo señalando la ventana

-Sí pero…- Antes de que terminara de hablar el sombrerero, el shinigami sustituto agarrando al chico ciervo del brazo se adentró por la ventana –Pero caerán de cabeza, la ventana está abierta a un kilómetro de la superficie, creo que debí decírselos más rápido verdad

Comento con una mueca chistoso el tendero cubriendo con su sonrisa burlona con su abanico, mientras que por su lado, Ichigo y Yuya efectivamente al atravesar la venta se llevaron sorpresa de estar efectivamente en el cielo tormentosamente nevado del Seireitei, por lo que los dos cayeron en picada, el shinigami sustituto trataba de utilizar su habilidad Shunpo para detener su caída o al menos estabilizar la velocidad en que lo hacían y no matarse contra el suelo, pero el exceso de nieve en el aire no se lo permitía por alguna razón, el de cabellos anaranjados ideaba otra cosa para detener de ambos caída, en eso sintió que el chico ciervo lo abrazo con fuerza y el acto siguiente fue que el este tomo su cadena, de un movimiento ágil de abanico la nieve alrededor de ellos se dispersó al instante permitiendo al Kurosaki realizar el Shunpo y aterrizar con confianza en el suelo de la sociedad de almas, al momento de aterrizar la tormenta nuevamente los rodeo por lo que el chico recurrió nuevamente a su cadena, esta vez la extendió mucho más y de un latigazo dado con toda su fuerza contra el suelo deteniendo por segunda vez la tormenta de hielo.

-Como hiciste esto?- Pregunto Ichigo mirando como a su alrededor la nevada se detuvo

-Los Boox Keh significa "ciervo alado de la naturaleza" el idioma maya del que deriva la lengua Boox, los Boox de mi tipo podemos comunicarnos con los espíritus que componen la naturaleza y se esconde en ella y manipularlos si nos llevamos bien con ellos- Explicaba el jovencito Boox tomando un montón de nieve del suelo

-Espíritus de la naturaleza?- Volvió a preguntar Ichigo

-Los Tonatzins…- Dijo Yuya con una sonrisa volviendo a ver al peli-naranja a la vez que volvía a enrollar su cadena en su cintura y caderas

Ichigo miro con curiosidad al sonriente chico para luego mirar a su alrededor, los Boox son seres muy curiosos y extraños definitivamente, mientras el chico de cabello y ojos opacos seguía examinando la nieve se aparecieron en escena el capitán Hitsugaya, ya estaba que se encontraban justamente en los cuarteles de la Décima División, salió a investigar la forma tan repentina en que se detuvo la tormenta y al encontrarse con él ambos jóvenes los llevo adentro de su cuartel donde ambos les explicaron lo que pasaba en Karakura el porqué de la presencia de Yuya

-… Y por eso estoy, vengo a detener la helada, para poder informar todo lo que pasa en Karakura- Se explicó el chico de los ojos opacos

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque estas y pues en efecto desde esas fechas que dices se apareció esta helada de la nada, hay muchas bajas en todas las divisiones y en el Seireitei por hipotermia y deshidratación y todos los medios de comunicación están congelados por completo, ni siquiera podíamos salir de los edificios de los escuadrones por las ventisca- Explico el joven capitán

-Por el señor del cielo, esto es realmente grave- Susurro Yuya preocupado

-¿Y tú porque lo acompañas Kurosaki-san?- Pregunto Hitsugaya con su seriedad de siempre

-Para que viva para contarlo…- Dijo el peli-naranja secamente

-….Es broma verdad?- Fue todo el albino mirando extrañado el chico

-Es que no tengo experiencia peleando, pero si me eh adiestrado mucho desde pequeño y me comunico muy bien con los Tonatzins- Trato de defenderse Yuya

-Capitán! Capitán! La tormenta de nieve se detuvo alrededor de nuestro edificio! Y Kurosaki Ichigo está aquí!- Entro a la oficina casi gritando la teniente Matsumoto

-Ya se, este del frente detuvo que ver, y ya me di cuenta que Ichigo está aquí- Contestaba el albino fastidiado a su distraída teniente

-Quien es este chica tan adorable?- Pregunto la mujer acercándose al chiquillo desconocido para ella

-Soy Yuya y soy…-

-Yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku, es gusto conocerte a una chica tan tierna, hay pocas chicas por aquí- Interrumpió Matsumoto al chico dándole un gran abrazo al chico que confundió con chica

-Ichigo, tu yo mejor vayamos a ver si podemos contactar a los otros capitanes, si se trata de uno de esos tales Furukimonos de los que hablan será mejor buscar a los demás, sobre todo si este chico como dice nunca a estado en un campo de batalla-

Luego de decir esto el joven albino se puso en pie y seguido por Ichigo salieron de la habitación no sin antes indicarle al Matsumoto que cuidara al muchachito.

-Ichigo-san y Hitsugaya-sama estarán bien? Aún está muy frio allá fuera- Pregunto el chico a la mayor

\- Descuida Yuya-chan estarán bien, y como detuviste la tormenta alrededor el cuartel?- Cuestionó la rubia

-Etto… no es algo complicado, al menos no para mí, los Boox de mi tipo podemos…-

-Boox? Qué es eso?-

-Umm… Es una historia muy larga- Comento el chico ciervo con una tímida sonrisa, pero un en instante cambio su sonrisa a una expresión drásticamente para dirigirse a la ventana

-Ocurre algo Yuya-chan?- Pregunto la rubia preocupada

-A lo lejos… las veo, me necesitan!-

-Que! Quien te necesita?!-

-Las mariposas negras y blancas! Las van a devorar!-

Matsumoto miro intrigada al chico, ya que desde que apareció la helada las mariposas infernales habían desaparecido y no entendía a qué se refería con mariposas blancas, antes de que pudiera preguntar al más al chico de cabellos y ojos opacos, esta habría la ventana y salto por esta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido muy de cerca por la bella teniente, para agilizar su paso el chico desplego su cadena y con fieros movimiento de latigazos detenía la ventisca a medida que ambos avanzaban para el asombro de la teniente.

-Yuya-chan?! Yuya-chan?! Qué ocurre que son esa mariposas blancas!- Gritaba Matsumoto completamente confundida

-Tonatzins! Son Tonatzins de invierno! Se están escondiendo!- Declaraba el chico sin detener su paso

-Tona… Tona qué? Invierno?-

-Están aquí!- Grito el joven deteniéndose de golpe delante de lo que parecía una bodega, el chico intento abrir las puertas, pero ante su falta de fuerza física Rangiku lo hizo por él, dejando ver a cientos de mariposas negros pero no eran nada comparadas con las miles de mariposas blancas, luminosas y a la vez translucidas que revoloteaban junto con las negras

-Con que estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo, pero estas otras- Pregunto Matsumoto mirando de reojo a las mariposas blancas, mientras se adentraba en la bodega junto a chico

-Dicen que no querían hacer problemas… partieron a llevar el invierno a otros territorios, pero una masa negra las intento comer, así sus primas, las mariposas infernales la trajeron aquí- respondió tranquilo sin quitarle la vista de encía a la luminosa criaturas

-Tu les entiendes a las mariposas blancas!-

\- Son Tonatzins de invierno, normalmente se ven solo como copos de nieve o aire frio para llevar el invierno con ellas, esta es su forma verdadera- le explico el chico a la mujer con varias mariposas negras y blancas posadas en sus manos hombros y cabeza

-Pues diles que se marchen, aun no es invierno aquí y todo el mundo se está muriendo de frio ellas-

-No pueden, dicen que lo que las intento devorar en el mundo humano las siguió hasta aquí y…. no puede ser… creo que hice algo muy malo…-

-A que te refieres? Que te dijeron ahora?-

-Que no debí detener la tormenta de hielo! Que eso era lo único que detenía a lo que intenta devorarlas de atacar a los shinigamis y me dicen que están por atacar-

Finalizo el chico Boox poniendo cara de espanto y preocupando más a la teniente, ambos salieron corrieron del lugar a toda velocidad del lugar seguidos por algunas de esas mariposas blancas, mientras que Ichigo y Hitsugaya por su lado se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la sociedad de almas en dirección de la división más cerca…

-Aunque Yuya detuvo la ventisca por acá aun hace un frío del demonio- Se quejaba abrazándose a sí mismo

-No es para tanto cuando te acostumbras, por cierto Kurosaki-san ¿Cómo esos tales Furukimonos, se parecen a los Hollow o qué?-

-No, esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con los Hollows, se parecen a los animales u objetos, solo que deformes y muchos más…- Se silenció al momento que escucho el sonido de algo de gran tamaño y peso cayendo justo detrás de ellos, ambos se voltearon instintivas a ver de qué se trataba pero la gigantesca ola de nieve de nieve que se levantó no se los permitió, además de que tuvieron que esquivar el ataque de lo que parecía un tentáculo que salía entre la nieve

-Déjame adivinar, mucho más enormes- Comento con sarcasmo el chico peli-blanco

-Por desgracia, no te distraigas estas cosas no buscan pelear como un Hollow, solo comer-

Explico el peli-naranja mientras el otro permanecía con su actitud fría de costumbre y los ojo clavados en la nueva bestia que se había aparecido ante ellos, una masa negra y cilíndrica de la que su parte superior sobresalían una boca circular llena de colmillos y rodeada de tentáculos, muy similar a una anemona, lo cuales envistieron contra ambos shinigamis, Ichigo salto sobre techo y por su parte Hitsugaya solo tomo una distancia que él pensaba segura, sin embargo no lo era en lo más mínimo, ya que uno de los tentáculos de la vertiginosa bestia la atrapo, lo llevo hasta encima de su boca y comenzó a estrujarlo con tanta fuerza el joven capitán no puedo evitar soltar su zanpakuto, la que se clavó a un lado del gigantesco cuerpo, el peli-naranjo se disponía a socorrerlo pero otros tentáculos del Furukimono lo mantenía ocupado, ya que lo rodeaban con la intención de atraparlo con al menor.

El monstruo mantenía oji-celeste suspendido sobre su cuerpo, asiéndolo sufrir, el peli-blanco hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse en consiente, forcejeando como podía cuando percibió que el agarre de los tentáculos se aflojaba para dejarlo caer dentro de la boca del demonio, pero caída fue detenida por una larga cadena de eslabones triangulares que lo jalo lejos de ese destino final y llevándolo directo contra una conocida suya.

-Ran… Rangiku?- balbuceo débilmente el albino en los brazos de su teniente

-Esa cosa es lo intento comer a las mariposas!-

-Así es Matsumoto-sama, márchese de aquí por favor! Ichigo-san descuide lo ayudare!-

Exclamo el chico Boox en voz alta, la teniente en vista de la condiciones en las que se encontraba su superior, no tuvo otro remedio que alejarse lo más que podía con el herido albino sobre sus hombros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el jovencito de cabello opaco fue atacado por uno de los tentáculos, pero este lo esquivo a ultimo segundo con algo de torpeza para luego saltar hasta uno al tejado donde Ichigo estaba luchando, demasiado concentrado en evitar que aquellos filamentos lo atraparan como para ver que el aquel chico Boox que se veía tan frágil para luchar, y de un latigazo golpeo todos tentáculos que reaccionaron alejándose del individuo al momento, pero en menos de un segundo todos las extremidades del aquel monstruo se lanzaron contra el más joven de los presentes quien lo detuvo nuevamente con sus cadenas, esta vez interceptando y desviándolo hacía el suelo de un azote y después con estas sujetar el cuerpo de su enemigo, en respuesta este sujeto su las cadenas con sus extremidades y empezaron los empezaron a forcejear, Ichigo miraba anonadado todo aquello, ya que ocurrió en milésimas de segundos, a pesar de que era la primera pelea del chiquillo se estaba defendiendo bien, pero el peli-naranja se vio obligado a intervenir cuando el niño empezó a resbalar del techo, lo agarro del cinturón de su pantalón antes de que callera de y terminara en la boca del Furukimono, empezó a forcejear también.

-Ichigo-san no me suelte por favor! No quiero que me coman!- grito el chiquillo casi gimoteando, sin soltar su cadena

-Eso intento! Eso cosa es muy fuerte! Y estos bichos no ayudan!- Gritaba molesto el peli-naranja, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza un intento alejar a las pequeñas mariposas blancas que lo empezaba a rodear

-Nee… que nos soltemos… para qué? De verdad! Eso parece buena idea!- Habla con las mariposas el chico ciervo

-A quien le hablas?- Cuestionaba Ichigo mirando fastidiado al chico, para él le estaba hablando a la nada

-Ichigo-san los Tonatzins dicen que dejemos de poner resistencia! Que saltemos y cuando estemos por entrar a su boca uses tu ataque más poderosos!-

-Estás loco! Nos harán pedazos a los dos antes de hacer cualquier cosa! Un solo ataque no basta para destruir a un Furukimono! Esos pinches espíritus no saben de qué hablan!-

-Ellos dicen este Furukimono está muy débil por el frio! Por eso tu ataque lo destruirá de una sola vez! Confía en ellos, saben de lo que hablan!-

El shinigami sustituto seguía renuente hacer caso a la idea lunática de Yuya, pero recordó la primera vez que lucho contra un Furukimono y de cómo estos se debilito con el hielo del ataque de Rukia, además de que estaban casi a la orilla del tejado, un milímetro y resbalaría directo a suelo y de ha a la boca del Furukimono, había que intentarlo, de un tirón se colocó al chiquillo sobre su hombro y salto a la boca del monstruo, en fracción de segundos y a centímetros de impactarse contra los afilados colmillos de la criatura, tomo a su Zangetsu de hoja corta y gritando ¡Getsuga Tenshou! Ataco el interior del de su enemigo que exploto desperdigando sangre carne por todo ese corredor, al aterrizar Ichigo finalmente dio un profundo respiro de alivio al ver que ya había acabado todo.

-Vaya esos espíritus de la naturaleza tenían razón, supongo que ahora el clima volverá a la normalidad, ¿No, Yuya? Yuya?- Pregunto Ichigo al muchachito sobre su hombro, pero este estaba petrificado y mucho más pálido de lo que era, lo meneaba un poco para ver si reaccionaba

-Parece que ver tanta sangre lo afecto- Comento cómicamente cierto sombrerero a espaldas del peli-naranja

-Urahara! De donde rayos saliste!- Regañaba Ichigo sorprendido al recién aparecido tendero

-Yo… Estuve aquí todo el tiempo pero eso es tema de conversación, ahora vamos antes de alguien más llegue…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… digamos que aún tengo limitaciones para estar por acá y el abuelo de este chico no quiere que este cerca de shinigamis de alto rango sin estar el presente, por lo que tenemos que dejar entre nosotros que Toshiro y Rangiku ya lo conocieron ¿De acuerdo?-

-No veo el problema con eso ¿Pero y la helada?- Pregunto Ichigo mirando su alrededor cubierto de nieve y aun con vientos fríos

-Sin ese Furukimono aquí los Tonatzins de invierno se marcharan y en un par días las comunicaciones volverán a ser lo de antes, por ahora es mejor retirarnos-

Finalizo el sombrerero loco cruzándose de brazos para luego marcharse del lugar, Ichigo no le quedaba muy claro el porqué del que abuelo del muchacho no quisiera que el chico ciervo estuviera en contacto con los capitanes shinigamis, sería algo que averigua cuando estuviera de regreso en Karakura, ya allá les llevo hicieron reaccionar al sensible muchacho Boox Keh de su estado estático, aun que había terminado muy casado por el encuentro con el Furukimono, ni podía caminar, por lo que Ichigo lo llevo a su casa cargándolo en su espalda, charlaron la mayor parte del camino, más que todo, el más joven le pedía consejos el shinigami sustituto sobre como pelear y terminar así de cansado, a lo que Ichigo no sabía cómo responder con exactitud, jamás se había visto en ese papel de mentor estando a pocos metros de la casa de Yuya, un par de sombras se abalanzaron sobre ellos!

-ICHIGO-KUN!- Gritaron llorando unísonos Pesche y Dondochakka saliendo de un callejón

-CUIDADO ICHIGO-SAN! SON HOLLOWS!- Grito Yuya asustado aferrándose al shinigami

-Tranquilo Yuya son amigos míos, son inofensivos- Tranquilizaba el mayor al asustadizo chiquillo –Que hacen aquí, tal vez no lo sepan pero Karakura no es un lugar seguro para los Hollows- agrego casi regañando a los recién aparecido

-Ya sabes que es peligroso estar aquí, todo hueco mundo sabe que es suicidio que venir a este lugar ahora!- Grito desesperado Dondochakka

-Pero teníamos que venir, Ichigo nos tienes que ayudar!- Decía Pesche desesperado

-Que les pasa ahora…- Preguntaba Ichigo fastidiado

-Es… Es Nell!- Lloraba Dondochakka

-Quien es Nell? Otro Hollow?- preguntaba con curiosidad Yuya

-Sí y una buena amiga ¿Que le ocurrió?- Preguntaba Ichigo con una actitud más seria

-DESAPARECIO! HACE DIAS VINO A BUSCARTE PARA JUGAR Y DESAPARECIO- Gritaba entre sollozos Pesche

Ichigo abrió sus ojos de par en par, comenzando a temer que lo peor, que a la pequeña de cabellos verdes le hubiera devorado una de esas terribles bestias llamadas Furukimonos.

CONTINUARA…


	10. ELLA ES EL BALAM!

CAPITULO 10: ELLA ES EL BALAM!

Ichigo abrió sus ojos de par en par, comenzando a temer que lo peor, que a la pequeña de cabellos verdes la hubieran devorado un Furukimono, mientras que no muy lechos de allí, esta misma pequeña se empezaba a despertar eh incorporarse de la cama en la que había estado durmiendo, en una habitación oscura, llena de libros y objetos curiosos, la pequeña miraba con curiosidad y temor todo a su alrededor y luego a si misma ya que estaba completamente cubierta en vendajes y parches y nada más, además de que ahora había perdido la mitad de su máscara, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y se encendía la luz, la pequeña solo acato a esconderse entre las sabanas temblando, estaba bastante asustada por el ambiente del lugar en que se encontraba de miedo, hasta que una voz suave se apareció.

-No tengas miedo, estás segura aquí- Dijo la voz de una chica acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de la pequeña escondida bajo las sabanas

\- No eres una esas cosas feas que me intento comer? Me dices eso solo para que salga y me comas?- Cuestionaba Nell aun temerosa

-Ya te habría devorado si fuera así no crees- Comento la desconocida levantando un poco la sabana dejando a la vista el rostro de la pequeña

\- De verdad es seguro?- preguntaba saliendo a pocos de su escondrijo

-Te lo prometo y mira te traje ropa limpia, esa túnica rota ya no te servía, también te traje algo de comer, se que los Hollows no comen estas cosas pero espero que te gusten las golosinas- Decía nuevamente la voz femenina mientras colocando sobre la cama y la vista de pequeña la ropa y la comida

-Se ve rico! Quiero probar!- grito contenta saliendo por completo de las sabanas

-Espera te vestiré primero, no puedes estar desnuda, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- Preguntaba la joven colocándose a la niña Hollow en su regazo para vestirla con cuidado

-Nelliel, pero todos me dicen Nell y tú ¿cómo te llamas?- respondió la pequeña sacando su cabeza por el cuello de la camisa con una amplia sonrisa, a la vez que sacaba una de sus manos de las mangas para tomar las manos de la chica desconocida hasta ese momento para ella

-Yo soy Saya, es un gusto conocerte Nell- Respondió moviendo de arriba abajo las manos de la pequeña, dedicándole una gran sonrisa

La pequeña se ruborizo ligeramente ante la sonrisa tan encantadora de la pelinegra delante de ella y no dudo en correspondérsela con una suya, estuvieron hablando durante un largo tiempo, la pequeña niña Hollow le hacia un sin fín de preguntas sobre todas las cosas extrañas para ella que habían en la habitación y antes de que se diera cuenta se quedo dormida en el regazo de la mayor de cabellos oscuros, Saya miro a la pequeña dormir en su regazo preguntándose a sí misma, como es que existían Hollow así de pequeños eh inofensivos y para que habría venido a este lugar que se había vuelto tan peligroso para los de su tipo, mientras en que lejos de allí Ichigo, seguido de cerca por Yuya, buscaba desesperadamente a su pequeña amiga, pero no daba ni 2 pasos cuando tenía enfrentarse a uno de esos malditos Furukimonos, además de que ya estaba cansado por el día que tuvo con el chico Boox Keh y también tenía que proteger a Pesche y Dondochakka de que se los comieran, así que opto por la sugerencia que el chico de que cabellos opacos le daba de esconder a los dos hollows en su casa y que ya menos fatigado y sin Furukimonos con quienes lidiar, buscarían a la pequeña por la mañana, dicho y hecho al regresar a casa Ichigo cayó en un profundo sueño y a la mañana siguiente se levanto a primera hora para ir a buscar Nell hasta que al abrir casi tropieza con su prima

-Ichigo-itoko! Buenos días Ichigo-itoko!- Saluda Saya algo sorprendida

-Saya-chan! que haces despierta tan temprano?- Exclamo Ichigo sorprendido

-Pues salí a comprar café, no puedo desayunar sin él, tienes un momento te quiero presentar a alguien?-

-Disculpa Saya-chan pero no tengo tiempo, será en otro momento ¿De acuerdo?- Respondió Ichigo para marcharse presuroso del lugar

-Parece que va atender algo urgente, espero que le salga bien, mmm… después le presentare a Nell-chan-

Decía Saya en voz baja para sí misma mientras entraba nuevamente al domicilio para subir nuevamente a su habitación, no sin antes hacer un par de tazas de café, mientras tanto el peli-naranja corría a toda velocidad hacia a la casa de Yuya cuando choco su frente con un joven pelirrojo ya un poco conocido para el shinigami al doblar en una esquina, al igual que él, chiquillo venia corriendo a toda velocidad y al chocar dejo caer su arma.

-Ichigo-kun tienes la cabeza muy dura- Decía Garnet frotándose la frente casi sollozando

-El niño perro!- Exclamo Ichigo frotándose la frente también

-Tengo nombre Fresa! Es Garnet! Si me tomo el tiempo de aprenderme tu nombre apréndete el mío! Y tampoco soy perro, soy Boox Pek!- Regañaba el pelirrojo señalando amenazadoramente al peli-naranja

-Lo que sea! Que haces corriendo como loco por aquí y vestido así! Estas en una zona urbana!- Cuestionaba el shinigami mirando el extraño atuendo y sobre todo la gran capa roja que traía el chico lobo puesto

-Cuantas veces tendré explicarlo- susurro algo molesto el menor -Este es el traje de batalla de mi familia y estaba siguiendo un rastro de olor de un Hollow, ya sabes para exorcizarlo antes de algún Furukimono se lo coma, pero se me hiso tarde, Noire debe estar furioso- Explicaba el joven mientras se ponía a la vez que recogía su Oz

-Tú puedes seguir rastro? Cómo?- Cuestiono Ichigo curioso mientras se ponía en pie

-Bueno "Pek" no es un titulo nada más, soy como los caninos! Mi olfato y oído es ciento veces mejor que el de cualquiera persona cosa!- Alardeaba el pelirrojo señalando sus oídos y nariz

-Entiendo… Entonces… Me ayudas a buscar a alguien perdido?-

-Puede ser… Me invitas el desayuno?-

-si…- Respondió un poco dudoso el mayor

-Entonces si te ayudo, pero después de desayunar, quiero comer algún lado donde sirvan comida carnosa y con mucho dulce, oye a que o quien tengo que rastrear?-

Dijo el muchacho empezando a caminar, Ichigo por su parte lo agarro del abrigo para llevarlo en dirección en otra dirección, más específicamente a la cafetería de Haruno, mientras que el chico lobo le hacia un sin fin de preguntas al shinigami sustituto sobre la sociedad de almas, a las que este respondía y a su vez este también le hacía preguntas sobre los Boox al chico. Mientras que en la aun desconocida "Madriguera" que era la cafetería de la mujer ardilla, esta apenas está abriendo el local junto con sus 2 empleadas y la voluntaria menor de edad

-Haruno-sama habrá más rápido las ventanas, tengo hambre! Quiero desayunar ya!- Exigía la pequeña con un gran puchero

-Nee Hiro-chan no molestes a Haruno-san, hay que tomarse su tiempo para hacer las cosas bien- Le decía la joven con gafas mientras ordenaba unos platos y cubiertos

-Descuida Mana no me molesta, pero…- Dijo serenamente la mayor para dirigirse a la menor -Si esta señorita quiere desayunar podría ayudarme calentando la cocina para hacer tetadas francesas-

-Si quiere puedo hacerlas yo! Tengo una receta especial con judías verdes, salami y salsa de atún! Me quedan deliciosas- Propuso la joven de cabellos anaranjados emocionadamente ante la mirada de asco de las 3 restantes

-Etto… mejor sigues tú abriendo las ventas y limpiando las mesas Orihime y to voy a hacer las tostadas, me ayudas Mana-chan- Decía la mayor aun con expresión de asco en su rostro

-Por supuesto Haruno-san!- Antes de que Orihime dijera al más las 3 entraron rápidamente a la cocina

Orihime se quedo pensativa unos cuantos segundos, pero no le dio importancia a lo que paso y siguió con su trabajando, pero fue interrumpida por una cabeza de cabellos blancos que se asomaba tímidamente por la ventana, cuando la joven de las hadas se acerco a la ventana para ver de quien se trataba este desapareció rápidamente, para dirigir a la puerta del local dejando ver que se trataba de Eis Schnee, el albino se encontraba ligeramente ruborizado y empotrado en la puerta a la vista de la confundida joven que solo le sonreía

-Buenos días Orihime-san!- exclama casi a gritos nerviosamente el joven dragón

-Uh! Buenos días Eis-san! Qué bueno verte de nuevo, como siguen tus heridas- respondía la joven enérgicamente para seguirle la corriente al joven

-Esto perfectamente gracias a ti Orihime-san! te traje un presente por sanar mis heridas cuando caí sobre el tipo grandote, es un pie de fresas con crema, lo prepare yo mismo- Decía mas calmadamente el albino extendiendo sobre sus manos el postre

-Oh muchas gracias no debiste molestarte, a mi me gusta ayudar de cualquier forma, pero…- finalizo pensativa la joven

-Pero? No te gustan los pies de fresas!? Puedo hacer de manzana o de limón si quieres!- preguntaba el joven asustado de que el regalo le gustara a la joven

-No nada de eso!... solo me preguntaba si Ulquiorra vino contigo y si está bien, no lo veo desde el otro día en el rio- Cuestionaba la joven aun muy pensativa

-Ya veo…. Si está bien, tan emo como siempre, seguro lo veras pronto, pero él no importa, por ahora te invitar un café para que lo acompañes con tu pie- Respondió en un principio molesto para después preguntar con un tono más suave y amable

-No puede, está en horario de trabajo- Dijo Haruno asomada desde la ventana de la cocina junto a Mana y Hiro, la joven con gafas algo ruborizada y la menor con una gran sonrisa picarona, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por el sorpresivo comentario, pero el albino se ruborizo hasta las orejas para luego salir corriendo hasta a toda velocidad del lugar

-Sí que eres popular con los chicos lindos Orihime-chan- Decía entre risitas la pequeña rubia

-Popular?- Decía confundida la más joven

-Eis-san es algo tímido verdad- Comento en voz baja Mana

Por su lado el joven Boox corriendo y pensando en lo vergonzoso que fue salir corriendo así, pasarían días antes de poder volver hablar con Orihime, al fin encuentra una chica que le gusta y hace el bufo ante ella, pero no se rendiría, ya habría otro momento para pedirle una cita a Orihime sin hacer el ridículo, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos el albino que no se percato que en su camino se cruzaron el Quincy y la joven con cabello dorado, quienes solo vieron pasar de largo

-Vaya que va rápido ira tras un Furukimono?- Preguntaba Uryu mientras miraba al joven dragón correr

-Lo dudo, yo también habría salido corriendo, como es que se llama ese tipo? Tima?- Preguntaba Yang tratando de recordar

-Es Eis Schnee, junto con su hermana y hermanos es heredero de gran empresa de medicamentos, boticas y equipo médico especializado en cirugía de alto riesgo- Explicaba Uryu con su seriedad de siempre

-Como sabes todo eso?-

-Sabía que había escuchado su apellido en algún lado, así que investigue un poco en el hospital de mi padre y en internet, lo más reciente que averigüe de los Schnee fue que celebraron el aniversario número 100 de la fundación de su empresa familiar adoptando a un nuevo hijo hace un año y medio-

-Ese hijo adoptivo debe ser el tipo con peinado emo verdad Ulquiorra, no entiendo porque tú y los otros le tiene recelo, si parece un buen sujeto aun que algo serio-

-Es una historia bastante larga, lo que fue que…-

-Me lo puedes contar eso luego acabo de recibir un mensaje importante- Interrumpía la rubia mientras respondía su móvil, comenzando a dar pequeños brinquitos de alegría le dijo al pelinegro –No puede creer que ya esté listo! Ury-chan! Ury-chan! Quieres conocer a mi bebe!-

El joven Quincy se quedo congelado justo con una expresión de espanto en su rostro y muchísimo más pálido de lo que ya era, la rubia acato a reírse a carcajadas por la reacción de su amigo y tomándolo del brazo se lo llevo a conocer a su "bebe", ya algunas horas y en otro lugar se encontraba Karin, Yuzu y Saya caminaban por una zona poco poblada de la ciudad para conocer una nueva tienda muy particular

-Estás segura de que esa tienda de muñecas esta por aquí?- Cuestionaba Karin a su hermana menor

-Por su puesto! Es la dirección que me dio Fujioka-chan- Respondía Yuzu observando a su alrededor y a la un papel con la supuesta dirección escrita

-Este sitio no me agrada, siento que nos asaltaran en cualquier momento- Seguía hablando la pelinegra

-No te preocupes Karin-chan yo las protegeré si las cosas se ponen feas, además no hay nadie cerca- Decía Saya acercándose a mas sus primas, ya que hasta entonces caminaba un poco rezagada

-Si tu lo dices, pero como sabes que no hay nadie cerca Saya-chan?- Pregunto Karin curiosa

-Miren aquí está la tienda!-

Dijo Yuzu corriendo en dirección de un particular diseño moderno, poso sus manos y su mirada en la enorme ventana circular maravillada, las otras 2 de acercar con paso calmado pero a diferencia de la menor ambas se asustaron al ver lo que estaba en la vitrina de la tienda, se trataba de una muñeca tétrica con mirada penetrante, casi parecía viva por lo realista de su diseño, a las 2 mayores se les puso la cara azul de espanto, mientras la menor seguía asombrada por la complejidad de la muñeca, las 3 seguían permanecían en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que se hizo una chica ya conocida para todas

-Yuzu-chan!- Exclama la chica con el parche en el ojo derecho, apareciéndose en la puerta de la tienda

-Fujioka-chan!- Exclamo emocionada la recién nombrada

-Al fin llegan! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Se les hizo difícil llegar?- Pregunto casi regañando Fujioka

-Algo… Tu familia escogieron un bastante "especial" para poner una juguetería- Cuestiono la pelinegra menor mirando los alrededores

-Kirika es muy excéntrica en todo lo que, y no es una es un estudio de arte, Misaki M. Studio- Corrigió la chica del parche

-Kirika es tu mamá?- Pregunto Yuzu ladeando la cabeza en señal de curiosidad

-Algo así… pero no se queden quietas hay, entren! Quiero que vean las muñecas y Mei la está esperando!- Decía nuevamente la chica ave dejando pasar a las gemelas a la tienda, estaba tan distraída con las hermanas Kurosaki que se olvido por completo de Saya quien se quedo afuera observando de reojo la tienda

-Misaki M. Studio… M… ¿Sera por Mei-chan?- Pregunto Saya mirando el lugar

-Saya-chan!- Grito una voz infantil dentro de la mochila que cargaba la pelinegra

-Cielos lo olvide! Perdóname Nell-chan ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupada la oji-gris a la pequeña escondida en la mochila abriendo esta rápidamente

-Tranquila Nell está bien, pero le faltaba el aire, pero cuando iremos por más dulces- Preguntaba la peli-verde asomando su cabeza fuera de la bolsa

-En un rato, primero quería presentarte a mi familia, pero mis primas a este lugar, sinceramente no me siento cómoda aquí, siento como si nos observaran- Dijo algo seria la mayor mirando su alrededor

-Efectivamente nos observan- Dijo Misaki Mei con tono sepulcral, apareciéndose prácticamente de la nada atrás de la mayor

-Mei-chan!- Grito Saya asustada por la repentina llegada de la pelinegra menor, como acto reflejo escondió nuevamente a la Hollow bebe dentro de la mochila –Como estas Mei-chan?- Pregunto Saya nerviosamente

-Escondes a la niña Hollow porque sabes lo que soy ¿cierto?... Descuida no le hare nada, se que lo eres y nunca me atrevería a enfrentar a alguien como tu- Dijo mirando de reojo la mochila que cargaba la mayor

-Etto… yo… ella-

-No necesito explicaciones… sé lo que tengo que saber y lo que no lo sabré a su tiempo, pero no está bien que ella esté aquí, como te dije nos observan… mejor dicho, la observan a ella… los Furukimonos tienen hambre, deberías irte- Sentencio en un tono frio la niña del ojo rojizo provocando aun la mas la preocupación de la mayor

-Pero Yuzu y Karin?...- Iba a replicar la mayor hasta que fue interrumpida

-Ellas estarán bien mientras estén con Fujioka y conmigo, por ahora solo pon a la niña Hollow segura, tal vez el parque infantil sea un buen lugar- Sugirió la chica ave

-Es… Está bien… Mei-san- Tartamudeo preocupada Saya retrocediendo a paso lento para comenzar a correr

-Saya-san!- Dijo Mei en voz alta haciendo que la nombrada se detuviera y volteara a verla-Vuelve a la tienda pronto ¿sí?...-

Finaliza la chica con el parche en el ojo izquierdo con una sonrisa sutil, a la mayor correspondió con otra sonrisa de su parte y se marcho a toda velocidad, la joven búho la miro alejarse en silencio, susurro algo en tono casi inaudible antes de entrar de nuevo a la tienda por las insistentes gritos de su gemela, mientras Saya seguía corriendo a lo más rápido que podía, hasta que esa sensación de incomodidad y de era observada desapareciera, lo que ocurrió cuando llego ya a una zona más concurrida de la ciudad, de ahí ya pudo dirigirse más calmada al parque, no sin antes comprar los dulces que les prometió a la pequeña, y ese mismo punto al otro lado de la calle iban Ichigo y Garnet persiguiendo el rastro de de desaparecido Nell, aun que el "especial" comportamiento del chico y su llamativa capa roja atraían la miradas de toda la gente en la calle, causando la incomodidad del shinigami sustituto

-Oye no te podrías quitar la capa…. Y comportarte como un ser humano normal- Preguntaba a regaña dientes Kurosaki al ver que el pelirrojo esta pecho a tierra y con la cara pegada en la pedimento

-Oye tu me pediste que rastreara al Hollow y estoy rastreando al Hollow, así que calla deja al experto hacer su trabajo que así es como hacen estas cosas- Respondió el chico volviendo o poner su nariz contra el suelo

-Si tu lo dices… pero como sabes que sigues el rastro del Hollow correcto si no la conoces?-

-Con solo la descripción que me diste me basta-

-Aun no entiendo…-

-Te explicare shinigamisito, dijiste que es una niña Hollow muy pequeña, de cabello verde y con la máscara rota, el que la describa como humana significa que no es una Hollow regular si no una arrancar, ellos huelen diferentes a los demás Hollow, es chica, las huelen completamente diferentes a los chico, ellas son más dulces y dijiste que es una niñita y el olor de las personas cambia con la edad, todo en conjunto crea un olor único y casi imperceptible que la identifica a ella, de esa forma todos tenemos un olor único que ningún jabón o perfume puede esconder y solo una nariz entre nada como la mía puede detectar- Explicaba orgulloso el chico lobo mientras seguía oliendo el suelo

-Ya veo…- Decía el peli-naranja acercando disimuladamente su muñeca a su nariz para comprobar esa tal explicación del olor único –Pero hablo, enserio deberías levantarte o alguien te va a…- Pero Ichigo no puedo terminar ya que fue interrumpido

-Ichigo-san! Konnichi wa Ichi…- Saludaba Ulquiorra amablemente al toparse con el shinigami pero tampoco termino su comentario, ya que accidentalmente piso la mano del pelirrojo y provoco el grito el sobresalto del mismo

-Waaa! Carajo! Pinche emo cabron!- Insultaba el chico lobo poniéndose en pie a la vez que lamia su lastimada mano y sollozaba de forma similar a la que lo hacen los perros

-Disculpa, no te vi- Dijo secamente Ulquiorra mirando sorprendido al más joven

-Si te comportaras como una persona normal no pasaría esto- Comentaba el Kurosaki

-Suenas igual a Noire con tus sermones- Comento molesto el chico para alejarse un poco y seguir lamiendo su mano

-Realmente lamento haber lastimado a tu amigo- Preguntaba Ulquiorra mirando al chico alejarse

-Ese chiquillo va estar bien… y bien dónde has estado, no te veo desde lo del río-

-Sentí que todos se abrumaron con mi aparición, así que considere lo mejor alejar un poco hasta que lo asimilaran, fue lo que me recomendó el brujo- Expreso el pelinegro bajando un poco la mirada

-Conoces al brujo pervertido!-

-Sí, Schnee-vater y Schnee-mutter me dijeron que él me daría las respuestas que necesitaba y que es un buen consejero en los momentos difíciles, aun que la verdad si me pareció algo… raro-

-Schnee-vater y Schnee-mutter?

-Los padres de Eis y los míos…- -Como les conté antes, no era capaz de recordar nada de mi vida anterior, aparecí solo, desnudo, muy mal herido y con mi zanpakuto murciélago, en el bosque que rodea el castillo de la familia Schnee, por alguna razón actuaba mas como un animal, era salvaje y los padres de Eis, ellos me sanaron y me educaron para volver a comportarme como un ser civilizado y me adoptaron, me hicieron parte de familia, con el tiempo algunos recuerdos vinieron a mí, más específicamente recuerdos de Orihime, de ti, de los otros y de Karakura, también tuve la sensación de que debía venir a resolver algo pendiente, pero Schnee-vater no me dejo venir hasta que terminara la preparatoria y cuando la termine y me gane la abominación de la universidad de Karakura a Schnee-mutter el preocupo que estuviera solo así que forzó a Eis a venir conmigo- narro Ulquiorra que leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Se ve que quieres mucho a Eis y su familia- Le dijo Ichigo con una amable, el podía ver en el rostro de Ulquiorra amaba a esas personas

-Respeto profundamente a Schnee-vater y Schnee-mutter, aunque no soy su hijo biológico me aprecian como a uno y me llevo muy bien con su hija y algunos primos, aun que no conozco a sus hijos mayores y como apreciaste la otra vez no tengo la mejor de las relaciones con Eis, compite conmigo en todo y eso me hace enojar- Finalizo el de piel pálida con expresión de fastidio en cuando hablo del albino

Ichigo solo hecho una pequeña risilla, le dio gracia ver al que era un inexpresivo Hollow tener expresiones faciales, aun que sutiles eran divertidas, el peli-naranja fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el chico Boox Pek le llamo la atención, ya que había captado el olor de la pequeña Nell al otro lado de la calle, pero no estaba sola, la acompañaba un segundo olor desconocido y extraño para él, por los que los 2 mayores siguieron al más joven y a su nariz.

Saya y Nell por su parte se encontraban en el parque infantil, una zona basta aislada donde la pequeña pudiera salir de la mochila correr, comer sus dulces y jugar con libertad y sin que alguien la pudiera, aun a decir verdad Saya estaba algo cansada ya que la noche anterior la pequeña no la dejó dormir muy bien y ahora que trata de dormir una pequeña siesta bajo un árbol la pequeña de ojos verdes se lo impidió nuevamente

-Nee? Saya-chan que es esto?- Le pregunto curiosa Nell tomando en sus manos el objeto cilíndrico que la pelinegra siempre lleva consigo

-Es un portaplanos Nell-chan, las personas lo usan para llevar pliegos de papel grandes u otras cosas que sean muy largas y muy grandes- Exponía Saya a la pequeña

-Mmm… Y tú que llevas en él?-

-Mira- Comento la pelinegra quitando la tapa al objeto cilíndrico para la pequeña pudiera ver su interior -En el mundo humano no es normal ver a chicas llevando estas cosas así que lo escodo hay?- explico volviendo a colocar la tapa del objeto en su lugar

-El mundo es complicado…. Neee! Saya-chan quieres jugar al pilla-pilla?-

-Y eso como se juega?- Pregunto extrañada la pelinegra

La pequeña la dedico una gran sonrisa a pelinegra y tomándola de una mano para ponerla en pie le mostro como jugar al pilla-pilla, después de un largo rato de juegos ambas chicas tomaron una merecida siesta bajo el árbol, que se convirtió en un sueño profundo varias horas, y ya casi caído el atardecer, tanto el de ojos castaños como el oji-verde estaba más que astados de seguir al chico lobo por toda la ciudad siguiendo el rastro de la desaparecida Nell, primero lo siguieron hasta la entrada de una aislada t terrorífica tienda de muñecas, después hasta clínica Kurosaki y de ahí al rio Karasu y de ahí siguió rastros el rastro se perdía, pero Garnet no era alguien que le gustara admitir las derrotas así que se decidió a buscar otros rastros más viejos que lo pudieran ayudar, terminando en los alrededores del parque infantil, aun que ya estaba pensando en otra posibilidad que explicara la desaparición de la Hollow

-Oí Ichigo-san. No has pensado que tal esa niña ya la hayan…- Preguntaba el pelirrojo algo frustrado

-Cállate! No te atrevas a pensarlo siquiera!- Reacciono molesto Ichigo

-Es que su rastro es muy débil ahora y la verdad el olor de los Furukimono se hace más fuerte aquí- Insistió Garnet

-Pues hasta que no vea su cadáver no aceptare que este muerta! Sigue olfateando!- Le respondió Ichigo aun más molesto

-Está bien… Está bien… pero recuerdo que te lo dije- Le respondió el pelirrojo de mala gana antes de alejarse un poco en busca de rastros frescos

-Deberías calmarte un poco Ichigo-san, no vayas a des quitar tu frustración con la persona incorrecta- Comento Ulquiorra colocando una mano en el hombro de Ichigo

-Lo sé… pero Nell me salvo el trasero más de una vez así que no puedo fallarle a hora y estoy cansado de dar vueltas por ahí como un jodido idiota- Se quejo el shinigami sustituto llevándose una mano a la frente

-Ichigo-san! Encontré un rastro fresco! Es de hace pocas horas, esa niña debe estar por aquí- Grito Garnet contento haciendo que los demás se acercaran a él -Hay otro olor con ella creo que es otra chica, mas mayor pero no mucho, pero es algo no se parece al de humana o shinigami u otra arrancar y… y que esto- Detuvo en seco labor de olfateado, se puso en pie rápidamente y sacando su oz de debajo de su capa y gruñendo molesto se puso en posición de guardia -Hay Furukimonos aquí

-Demonios en donde están!?- Exclamo con murciélago en sus manos

-En todos lados- Respondió Garnet

-Nos rodean!?- Cuestiono sacando su insignia shinigami de su bolsillo

-Algo así pero no tan simple, son del tipo que se esconden en las sombras solo esperan a que el sol se oculten y cazaran a la presa más débil que este a su alcance- Expuso el más joven y aspirando profundamente los aromas del aire en su entorno agrego -Y ya se a donde irán-

Inquiero el joven Boox corriendo en la dirección que le indicaba su nariz, seguido de cerca por sus dos compañeros. Y no muy lejos de ahí, una pequeña de cabello verde y ojos de color opaco empezaba a despertar…

-Mmm… ya es de noche…- Balbuceo somnolienta Nell, pero termino de despertarse al sentir que algo la observaba en las creciente oscuridad que las rodeaba -Saya! Saya-chan!- gritaba sacudiendo los brazos de la mayor

-Qué pasa?... ya oscureció?- Pregunto la pelinegra dando un gran bostezo y al que la peli-verde despertó completamente al sentir una presencia en la oscuridad

-Saya-chan hay monstruos aquí!?- Pregunta llorando Nell

-Tranquila Nell-chan te prometí que te protegería, que protegería a todos-

-Tengo miedo Saya-chan…-

Pronuncio entre sollozos la bebé Hollow, Saya sabia lo atemorizada que se encontraba la pequeña ahora en sus brazos, trata de calmarla con suaves carisias en su cabecita para marcharse del sitio, por otro lado ya cerca de las Chicas los 3 masculinos seguían su camino hasta que este fue bloqueado por una enorme masa negra que rápidamente tomo forma de un toro negro de brillantes ojos rojos y afilados y largos colmillos blancos que sobre salían de su boca, pero no llaman tanto la atención como los cuatro pares de cuernos que dicha bestia poseía, antes de que alguien chistara el Furukimono se fue sobre ellos, Ichigo y Ulquiorra saltaron para esquivarlo pero Garnet se que donde estaba para recibirlo de frente, de esto forma la bestia impacto contra el chico duramente, pero este en vez de salir despedido seguía de pie justo donde estaba, ya que detuvo el impacto guadaña, empezando un fiero forcejeó, pero el demonio tenía un tamaño enorme por lo que siempre termino mandado a volar al joven Boox Pek, pero este aterrizo perfectamente sobre el suelo, al levantar la mirada tenia nuevamente al Furukimono frente suyo a centímetros de envestirlo pero fue detenido por una fuerte estocada de la zanpakuto de Ulquiorra provocando que el enemigo retrocediera, el shinigami sustituto se coloco a espaldas de este para lanzarle su característico ataque "getsuga tenshou", pero otro Furukimono exactamente Igual al primero salió de entre las sombras

-Ichigo-san ve por ese! Va a tras de Nell!-

-Pero ustedes!?-

-Tranquilo Ichigo-san yo lo tengo controlado, tu vete, ella te necesita más!-

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, se guardo a Zangetsu en su espalda y fue tras el otro toro, pero tanto antes como su reiatsu desaparecieron, ante esto no tuvo otra opción que buscarlo con la vista hasta dar con alguna señal de este o de Nell, y fue cuando las vio a lo lejos, a Nell en brazos de su pariente que esta entonces seguía siendo una extraña para el peli-naranja por lo poco abierta que era esta con él y los demás, por su mente cruzo fugas la pregunta de qué hacia su prima con Nell, pero eso no importaba por ahora, grito los nombres de ambas para corran por el monstruo que estaba cerca pero en menos de un parpadeo, el Furukimono toro apareció delante de ambas, Nell se aferro con todas su fuerzas a el pecho de la mayor pelinegra mientras que esta permaneció quieta y mirando como si nada a la bestia, la cual en cuanto dio un paso para envestirlas, se partido a la mitad como si cuchillo lo hubiera travesada, despidiendo cascadas de sangre negruzca y fétida, lo que ocurrió fue que velocidad imperceptible para el ojo común, Saya saco de su portaplanos una larga Katana y partió por la mitad a su enemigo, paso en fracción de un segundo, Ichigo se quedo perplejo ya que nunca creyó que su prima que se veía tan frágil y débil acabara de hacer lo que vio, la pelinegra y la de cabellos verdes volteo la mirada con dirección al shinigami sustito vio que este estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que vio darse cuenta de que el anterior Furukimono al que se enfrentaba Garnet y Ulquiorra estaba a punto de envestirlo

-Ichigo-itoko! Cuidado!- Grito Nell desesperada al ver que su Ichigo reacciono tardíamente a la envestida que iba a recibir

-Sujétate lo mejor que puedas Nell!- Dijo la pelinegra colocándose la niña en la espalda y su sujetando su katana con ambas manos grito a todo pulmón -"Kabau Mangetsu to Kagekirigetsu"!-

Después de ese grito, que parecía más un rugido de bestia, la katana de la pelinegra brillo en potente color rojo y con un movimiento de sus manos separo la que era una sola arma volviéndola dos, cuando ambas armas dejaron de irradiar luz roja se pudo apreciar la forma ambos sables, el que sostenía su manos izquierda era una Katana bastante larga y elaborada, de hoja color negra y traslúcida, cuya empuñadora estaba está decorada con colmillos y alas, mientras que la espada que era sostenida por la mano derecha era más grande y larga que su portadora, con una forma similar a Zangetsu antes de la guerra Quincy, excepto por que la hoja era de doble filo y no poseía algún tipo de lazo o cubertura en el mango ni en la empuñadura y al igual que la otra, era completamente negra y translucida. La transformación ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, sin pesarlo mucho la oji-gris lanzo el arma de menor tamaño directo a la cabeza del Furukimono toro que estaba por arrollar a su primo, clavándose en el ojo de la bestia, esta abandonó su trayectoria original de atacar al shinigami y comenzó a correr en círculos tratando de quitarse el arma a la vez que dejaba un rastro de sangre tras de sí, dándole tiempo al peli-naranja de acercando a su prima

-Ichigo-itoko te encuentras bien!?- Pregunto la pelinegra a su primo

-Itsigo! Itsigo! Te extrañe mucho! Están bien? Viste como Saya te salvo? Fue genial!- Exclamaba emocionada Nell

-Qué demonios fue todo eso!- Gritaba estupefacto el peli-naranja

-Pensar rápido, si no lo hacía te hubiera atropellado- Explica la pelinegra tranquilamente

-No me refiero a eso! Eres una shinigami!- Seguía gritan Ichigo

-Si…bueno no…. mmm…. más o menos, soy una Shinigami y una Boox Balam a la vez- Respondió sonriendo Kisaragi llevándose una mano a la nuca

-Que! No lo puedo creer…- Respondió Ichigo

-Itsigo! Eso estuvo muy cerca, tienes que darle las gracias a Saya-chan! No regañarla!- Reprendió molesta Nell al shinigami

-No la regaño! Y desde cuando eres!?- Seguía cuestionando Ichigo

-Desde siempre ¿porque te sorprendes tanto, actúas como si no lo supieras?- Pregunto la pelinegra mirando extraña al joven Vizard

Ichigo ya iba responderle a su prima cuando que el Furukimono aun con la zanpakuto en ojo derecho se lanzaba contra ellos de nuevo, en esta ocasión Saya le dio la pequeña peli-verde a su amigo y los empujo para apartarlos de la trayectoria de su enemigo, tomando en sus su espada de mayor tamaño apunto a la demonio, permaneció parada y firme con la mirada en el Furukimono, el cual clavo su cabeza contra el arma, aun rascando la tierra con sus pesuñas para golpear con sus cuernos a la joven, pero ella permanecía inmutable y en vez de ceder a la fuerza del demonio esta clavo mas su zanpakuto en la cabeza, cuando este estaba comenzando a dejar de forcejear con la oji-gris, ella grito con todas sus fuerzas "Getsuga Tenshou" una onda de energía roja desintegro hasta volver nada al Furukimono, así todo termino en menos de un parpadeo, recogiendo su zanpakuto de menor tamaño del suelo se dirigió a su primo y amiga que permanecían boquiabiertos y sobre todo Ichigo era el mas sorprendido con lo que acababa de ver, ya que había dado rienda suelta a un sin fin de preguntas que su prima, esta joven pálida de cabello negro, Kisaragi Saya respondería

CONTINUARA…


End file.
